In the End
by Caladhiel999
Summary: The Potter twins were separated at birth for their own safety. Harry went to his aunt and uncle, but where did the other go? Rated M for swearing, drinking and sexual scenes.
1. Snape

In the End

By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Snape

I'd just celebrated my eleventh birthday with my dad. Which meant my letter would be here any day. I'd been waiting for this day since dad told me when I was three. I only wished my mum was still here with us. Mum died when I was a baby, so dad raised me all on his own.

As the days rolled by, I was worried they'd forgotten about me. Dad assured me that wasn't the case. I went down to the willow tree where my parents had met. I sat down on the grass and sighed. After a while I saw something flying towards me. As it got closer, I saw an owl. I slowly started to smile when I saw an envelope in its beak. It landed next to me and I took the letter. This was it! I ran all the way home.

"Dad! Dad its here!"

He came out of the library and smiled a little smile.

"You see? It came just as I said it would. And next week we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your things."

I smiled. It was going to feel like a month to me.

When next week finally came I was jumping with excitement. I'd only been to the alley a few times and this visit was different. We walked into the alley and I saw the ice cream shop. I looked at dad and he smiled a bit.

"After we get your things, maybe. IF you don't run off like you did last time."

I giggled and he shook his head.

"I hope I'm in Slytherin with you, daddy."

"Slytherin house will have gained a fine student if you are. But no matter what house you're in, it won't matter to me. Any house would be lucky to have you."

I smiled and he knelt down.

"However, we can only hope you're not in Huffelpuff." He whispered.

I laughed and he smiled. He took my hand and led me through the alley. He let me get a cat. She was black cat and I called her Gypsy. On my way into Ollivander's, a boy walked out and I bumped into him. His glasses fell off and I quickly picked them up.

"I'm sorry. Here,"

He took his glasses and smiled. He looked a little familiar, he had the same color eyes as me.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

I smiled and held out my hand.

"Snape. Lily Snape."

He shook my hand with a smile.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Chapter 2

The Boy Who Lived

"I've heard your name before."

"You're the first one who hasn't been 'honored' to meet me. Thanks for that."

I laughed and so did he.

"Lillian Rose!"

I looked over my shoulder.

"That's my dad. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, see you."

I waved with a smile and then ran back to my dad.

"I thought I told you not to run off."

"I'm sorry."

He sighed and shook his head.

"You have to get your wand now."

I nodded, but I knew I wouldn't be getting ice cream today. My dad was pretty strict, but every now and then he would let me get away with a few things. When we got home I packed my things. Dad knocked on my door.

"All packed?"

I nodded.

"You know that you have to call me Professor Snape while at school."

I smirked.

"Yes Professor Dad."

He chuckled and I hugged him.

"When you get to the castle you may learn things you don't understand. Things you might not want to hear. But I will always be here for you and I will always be your father."

I stepped back and gave him a confused look.

"Dad?"

He stood up and left the room. Now a small part of me didn't want to go to Hogwarts. I got into bed and looked out the small window. Gypsy curled up at my feet and I sighed.

"Goodnight Gypsy."

I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight mum."

Harry's POV

There was something familiar about that girl. She had the same eyes that I did. It felt as though I'd seen her before. I just didn't know where.

Lily's POV

Dad dropped me off at Kings Cross station before heading to Hogwarts himself. I put Gypsy in my bag and got on the train. I sat down in one compartment and soon a pale blond boy looked inside. I looked up and smiled. He came in and sat down across from me.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Lily Snape."

His eyes went wide.

"You're Professor Snape's daughter? You're beautiful!"

I turned red and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You'll probably be in Slytherin, like your dad."

"Yeah, although my mum was a Gryffindor."

"Your mum has to be beautiful."

I smiled sadly.

"She was. All I have are my dad's stories and her picture."

"I'm sorry. How did she die?"

"That's the one thing my dad would never tell me. I won't ask him because I think hurts him. Dad raised me on his own, he's always given me everything I need."

Draco smiled a bit.

"Well at least you have your dad."

I smiled and nodded.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Slytherin. All my family has been in Slytherin. I hope we're in the same house."

"Yeah me too. Oh yeah, what do you know about Harry Potter?"

He seemed shocked.

"You've never heard of Harry Potter?"

"I've heard his name before and I met him yesterday, but I don't know much else."

He told me everything he knew. It was terrible and sad story.

"I can't imagine losing both parents. I at least had dad."

He nodded.

"I've heard he has a twin out there somewhere."

"Well that's something at least. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He shook his head. But to be honest, sometimes I wish I did. Father is always working so he never has time for me. But my mother is always there."

I smiled a bit.

"Well, now you've got me too. I never had many friends, just dad. I keep to myself most of the time."

He smiled at me and nodded.

"They call Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He's the only one who ever survived the killing curse. He destroyed you-know-who."

Draco and I talked for the rest of the train ride. I really liked him.

When the train finally stopped, I was practically jumping with excitement.

Harry's POV

Hagrid led us to a lake and we all climbed into the boats. I saw Lily getting into the boat with a blond boy. It was incredible! I saw the castle up ahead. Ron and I looked at each other in excitement. We walked into the castle and up several sets of stairs. There was a witch in emerald robes and a pointed hat waiting there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffinndor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw and Slytherin. Wait here."

The witch left and I looked around.

"Lily!"

"Hi Harry."

"So it's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Said the blond boy.


	3. Sorting

Chapter 3

Sorting

Lily's POV

Everyone started whispering amongst themselves.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The redheaded boy snickered and I scowled.

"Don't laugh at him." I said.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours! Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He snapped.

I frowned a bit.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand and Harry just looked at it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Draco looked a bit put out. At that moment, the witch came back.

"We're ready for you now."

We followed her into the Great Hall and I smiled. It was just like my dad described it.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to make it look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts a History."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I saw my dad at the staff table and smiled. He smiled a little and nodded. My dad never really smiled, it was just something you had to get used to.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

The annoying girl walked up first.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Said the redhead.

I smirked but shook my head. She sat down and the witch put the sorting hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped with the others.

"Ronald Weasley!"

The redhead walked up next.

"Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you…. GRYFFINDOR!"

Ronald seemed relieved. He sat down with the others and the witch looked at her list.

"Luna Lovegood!"

A sweet looking girl with long blond hair went jumping up. She was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Draco Malfoy!"

I smiled at Draco and he walked up. The hat barely touched his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I clapped again and Draco smiled.

"Harry Potter!"

The entire hall went silent. Something was strange about the look on dad's face. I frowned and Harry walked up. He sat down and she put the hat on his head.

"Hmm…difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, and a thirst to prove yourself."

Harry started to whisper something as he closed his eyes.

"Not Slytherin eh? You could be great you know. And Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure. Better be…. GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled and clapped. The Gryffindors seemed happy to have him in their house. A few more people were sorted before she said my name.

"Lillian Snape!"

I took a deep breath and walked forward. I looked at my dad, I was a little nervous. He nodded and I smiled a bit. I sat down and she put the hat on me.

"Born to two Gryffindors, but raised by a Slytherin. Very difficult…. hmmm…. a brilliant mind, strength and cunning…. bravery…. GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled but I was a little disappointed. I looked at my father and he clapped. I smiled and he nodded. At least I was in the same house as my mum. I sat down next to Harry and then looked for Draco. When I found him, I smiled. He smiled at me and I nodded.

Draco's POV

She was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin, I only hoped we could remain friends. I looked over at Professor Snape. He seemed to approve, probably because her mother was a Gryffindor. The feast began and I was distracted by the food.

Lily's POV

"Say Percy, whose that teacher talking to Professor Quirell?" Harry asked.

I looked up and I smiled.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape. Head of Slytherin house."

Harry looked at me and I nodded.

"What's he teach?"

"He's the potions master. Literally." I said.

"Your dad is a professor? Sounds cool. Do you actually have to call him 'professor'?"

I nodded. Harry laughed a bit.

"That must be weird."

"I'd be careful."

We both looked at Percy.

"He doesn't like anyone who's not in his house. Especially Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs."

I scowled.

"You don't seem to know anything about my dad. Keep your little 'warnings' to yourself." I snapped.

He seemed surprised that I would talk to him like that. I finished eating and then we were all shown to our common rooms.


	4. Suspicions

Chapter 4

Suspicions

I went down into the common room and sat by a window. Gypsy jumped onto my lap and I stroked her fur.

"Lily?"

I looked over to Harry. He walked towards me and then sat down.

"You alright?"

"I suppose. I really wanted to be in Slytherin with my dad and Draco, but my mum was a Gryffindor. So this is good too."

He smiled a bit.

"Do you remember anything about your mum?"

"I have a picture. She was beautiful, dad says that I look just like her. Well, except my hair isn't red."

We laughed a bit.

"What about you?"

"Me? I don't really remember anything. I was only a baby. You're lucky you had a dad."

I nodded.

"I know I am. But you must have some family. I heard you had a twin."

"If I do I don't where. And I wouldn't call my aunt and uncle the kind of family you'd want. They're horrible. Although, when Hagrid found me, he gave my cousin Dudley a pig tail."

"Why would he do that?"

Harry smiled.

"Well, he's really fat to begin with, and he was eating the birthday cake Hagrid made for me."

I started laughing with him.

"I would have loved to see that." I said.

"I wish I'd taken a picture. I wonder if they'll ever be able to remove it?"

We laughed again.

"Hey, does your dad have something against me?" he asked.

"He shouldn't. He's never even met you. I saw the look on his face. He probably wasn't looking at you, just someone right behind you."

"Maybe. Everyone says he's scary."

"He can be sometimes. When I did something I wasn't supposed to growing up, let's just say I never did it again. Don't mistake me, my dad isn't cruel. He just wants me safe, he doesn't want to lose me when he already lost mum."

"He sounds like a good parent."

"He is. He's the best."

Harry smiled. We stayed up talking for a little while longer. I felt as though I'd been around Harry before. I just didn't know when or why. Gypsy curled up on my bed and I fell asleep.

We had defense against the dark arts with Quirell. He was a little twitchy. Every time he turned his head, Harry winced in pain. I frowned but there was really nothing I could do. Apparently, Quirell had gone on a trip and never came back the same. At least that's what dad told me. He was pretty good at his job though.

I wasn't as interested in Herbology as I was with the other classes. Especially Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall said I had a real talent for it. I didn't have potions until later in the week but I was excited all the same. We were already in the classroom when dad walked in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the divine art that is potion making, however for those select few, who possess the talent."

He looked over in my direction and I smiled.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

His eyes fell in Harry. My eyes went wide when I saw he wasn't paying attention.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so grand you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"

Hermione nudged Harry and he put his quill down. Dad took a step forward.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity."

I bit my lip, knowing this was going to be bad. He started to ask question after question, things Harry didn't know. Hermione had her hand straight up in the air the entire time. It was a little annoying.

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything."

I frowned, that was uncalled for.

"Pity not to ask Hermione when she seems to know."

My heart almost stopped beating. My father did NOT tolerate smart mouthing. I only mouthed off to him once in my life, and once was all it took for me to never do it again. He walked down and sat down in front of Harry. He told him all the answers and then took ten points from Gryffindor. I sighed and shook my head. Several of the Gryffindors scowled at me and I just kept my head down. When class was over, I left as quickly as possible. No one said anything to me but I knew they all blamed me.

I laid awake in bed that night. I'd never seen my father act that way my whole life. There was something about Harry that rubbed him the wrong way.

Draco's POV

I thought it was kind of funny, what Snape did to Potter. But I didn't like the way people looked at Lily afterwards. Almost as though they blamed her for what her dad had done. I got up and went down to the common room. I wanted to make sure she was alright.

Lily's POV

I was on the sofa in the common room, Gypsy was curled up on my lap. Something tapped on the window and I looked up. There was a great horned owl outside. I opened the window and he hopped in. In his beak, was a letter with my name on it. I smiled and stroked his feathers before taking the letter. He flew away and I closed the window.

Lily,

I'll be honest, I thought what your dad did was funny. I just want to have that known. But most importantly, I want to know if you're alright. I saw the other Gryffindors looking at you. Like they were blaming you or something. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.

Draco

I smiled. Draco was a good friend. Gypsy purred and rubbed against my hand. I smiled and scratched between her ears.


	5. Flying

Chapter 5

Flying

We had flying right after lunch. I'd always loved flying. When I was about two, my dad got me a little broomstick that I would fly around the house.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch."

She had yellow eyes, almost like a hawk.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now I want you to hold your right hand over your broom and say 'up.'"

We did as she said and Harry's broom flew straight to his hand. I smiled and then mine did the same along with Draco's. Ron's flew up and hit him in the face. I laughed along with Harry. Madam Hooch gave us instructions and we mounted the brooms.

"On my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground and hover above it. On my whistle, three, two, one.."

Neville's broom took off on its own, and it didn't stop.

"Mr. Longbottom!"

He was in trouble. I knew I would get in trouble, but Neville needed help. I flew after him.

"Miss Snape get back here this instant!" Madam Hooch said.

I ignored her and flew after Neville.

"Neville!"

He fell off the broom and got caught on a statue. I flew down and grabbed his hand. His broom shook again and it pulled me off my own broom. I screamed but caught on to a brick.

"Hold on Neville." I said.

I grabbed his wrist but my hand was slipping.

"Just hold on miss Snape!" said Madam Hooch.

What else was I going to do? Neville's hand was slipping from mine.

"Please hurry!"

My hand slipped and I started to fall. I managed to grab another one. I heard a rip and Neville fell. The brick came lose and I fell too. I hit my shoulder hard and cried out. I looked over at Neville, he'd landed on his arm.

"Everyone out of the way!"

I sat up and held onto my shoulder.

"Dislocated shoulder and broken wrist. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom and Miss Snape to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

She took Neville and I away. I really hoped my dad didn't find out about this. But of course, he probably would. I sat down on a hospital bed and waited. Madam Pomfrey fixed my shoulder and Neville's wrist. Just before I could leave, the door flew open. I was almost afraid to turn around.

"Lillian Rose Snape."

I sighed and turned. Dad looked at Neville and he started shaking.

"Professor it wasn't his fault. There was something wrong with his broom."

"You could have been seriously hurt! I know you can fly but this one obviously can't."

Neville ran from the room and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, dad. But I don't regret my decision."

I took a deep breath and walked past him.

"Just like her mother."

I smiled to myself and kept walking.

Harry's POV

I found Lily a little later with Ron and of course, Hermione.

"Lily! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Harry was made seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Ron said.

Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Harry that's amazing!"

I smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Turns out my dad was a seeker too."

She smiled more and then the staircase moved.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"The staircases change! Remember?" Hermione said.

Lily rolled her eyes. I tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Let's go this way." I said.

"Before the staircase moves again." He said.

Lily's POV

I followed Harry and we opened a door. The room was covered in dust and cobwebs. It looked like no one had been there in years.

"Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked.

"We're not supposed to be here, this is the third floor!" Hermione hissed.

One of the braziers lit itself, it didn't surprise me like it did the others.

"Let's go!" Harry said.

I heard a cat and turned. I' expected to see Gypsy but it was Mrs. Norris.

"It's Filch's cat!"

"Run!"

I always kept a few cat treats on me. I put one on the ground for her before running. We came to a locked door.

"It's locked!" Harry said.

"That's it, we're done for!"

"Oh move over! Alohamora!"

The door unlocked itself and we all ran inside. I stopped dead when I saw what was in there.

I reached back and tugged on someone's robe.

"I think I'd rather take my chances with Filch." I whispered.

They all turned. There was a three headed dog in front of us.

"Oh my god."

It started barking and we screamed. We got away, but barely. I noticed the car treat was gone as we passed, that made me smile a bit. When we got back to the common room we were all out of breath.

"What do they think they're doing?! Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" Ron said.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione said.

"I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its head! Or maybe you didn't notice, there are three!"

"I think she's talking about the trap door."

"Exactly. Which means it wasn't there by accident. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Before any of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled."

She turned on her heel and disappeared into the other room.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said.

Harry and I just nodded. But I really was curious as to why they had a three-headed dog in the castle. Now I knew what Filch meant by 'a painful death'.


	6. The Troll

Chapter 6

The Troll

Halloween was coming and Ron and Hermione were fighting more and more. I was getting really sick of it. It wasn't until one day during Charms that things really got out of hand. And of course, Seamus Finnigan blew up a feather. After class, Ron started to mock Hermione.

"She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

My eyes went wide and Hermione pushed past them. I went after her but she just ran away. I scowled at Ron.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? So she can be a little annoying, you can be too!"

I walked away to go find Draco.

Draco's POV

Lily was a little upset when she found me.

"You alright?"

"Not really, but it doesn't matter. How do you think you'll do on your exams?"

I knew she was dodging the conversation but I didn't want to upset her. I walked with her to her next class before saying goodbye. I figured someone must have bullied someone she knew. She absolutely hated bullying.

The Halloween feast was in a word, spectacular. Until Quirell came in.

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!"

Everyone froze and I saw Dumbledore stand up.

"Thought you ought to know." Said Quirell.

He fell flat on his face after that, which would have been funny if there wasn't a troll on the loose.

Lily's POV

Everyone started to scream and panic.

"Silence!"

We all stopped when Dumbledore shouted.

"If everyone will please not panic. Now, prefects will lead their houses to their dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

I looked at my dad, and there was something wrong. I watched him slip out a door in the back and frowned. I trusted he had a good reason for whatever he was doing.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked.

I shrugged.

"Not on its own, trolls are really stupid." Ron said.

I nodded but then stopped. Harry stopped too and we looked at each other.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hermione! She doesn't know!"

We all ran back towards the girl's bathroom. We stopped and hid in a doorway as the troll came down the hall.

"It's going into the girl's bathroom!" I hissed.

We ran in behind the troll and found Hermione covered in debris.

"Hermione move!" Harry shouted.

The troll smashed the remaining stalls and I ran towards Hermione. The boys started to throw pieces of wood at the troll's head.

"Hey! Pea brain!"

I waved at Hermione to move but the troll saw. It swung and hit the sink, barely missing her.

"Help!"

Harry ran and grabbed onto the troll's club. I cast a small curse and it staggered back. It shook Harry off and then held him up by his leg. It started to swing its club.

"Do something!"

"What?" we asked.

"Anything! Hurry up!"

Ron pulled his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione said.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron said.

He took hold of the troll's club and then let it fall on it's head.

"Cool."

Harry fell on top of me and then the troll fell to the ground. We stood up and Harry walked forward.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

I shook my head.

"Just knocked out." Harry confirmed.

He pulled his wand from the troll's nose and I cringed.

"Ew! Troll bogies."

I heard hurried footsteps and then McGonagall, Quirell and my dad came rushing in. I was in big trouble. He looked at me and I looked down.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall demanded.

We opened our mouths but Hermione cut us off.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall." She said.

We all looked at her in shock. My dad and the others didn't seem to believe it. It was Hermione Granger after all.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Lily hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead." She said.

She was taking the fall. Harry nudged me and I saw what he was looking at. My dad had a bad cut on his leg and it was bleeding. He covered it with his cloak and glared at Harry. I was worried and confused. It looked like a bite mark.

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgment."

McGonagall turned to Harry, Ron and myself next.

"As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first years students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points… will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck!"

I smiled a bit. Dad and McGonagall walked out and then Quirrel hurried us out.

"Lillian I want you in my office this instant."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all gave me concerned looks. I walked down to dad's office and he told me to sit.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in young lady?"

I didn't answer.

"You could have been killed tonight! Do you know what that would've done to me!? I lost your mother and I will NOT lose you too. I can't."

"I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to help." I said quietly.

He sighed in frustration.

"I know. Sometimes you're too much like your mother for your own good. Do you know how scared I was tonight?"

I never thought my dad could be scared. He was always so brave in my eyes.

"You were scared?"

"Of course I was. You're my only daughter and I love you more than anything. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Lily. Just the thought of it terrifies me."

He came and knelt down in front of me.

"I know you just wanted to help, but please, don't ever do something like that again."

I nodded and hugged him.

"I promise daddy. I'm sorry."

He put his arm around me and pat my back.

"You're alright, that's all that matters to me. Now let's go, I'm taking you back to your common room."

I nodded and we walked to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Sleep well Lily."

I looked around and then hugged him quickly.

"Good night daddy." I whispered.

He stroked my hair and then I went inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting up for me.

"You okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

They all looked at me.

"Well, I mean it is Professor Snape after all."

I smiled a little.

"My father is a good man. Yes I did get a lecture but I deserved. I've said it before, he just wants me safe… and alive."

They all smiled and laughed a bit.

"Well, I'm tired. Good night guys."

They said good night and I went up to bed.


	7. A Jinx

**I hope you're all liking this so far.**

* * *

Chapter 7

A Jinx

The first Quidditch match was coming and Harry seemed really nervous.

"Have a bite of toast, mate, go on." Ron said.

"Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength for today." Hermione agreed.

I nodded.

"I'm not hungry."

I saw dad walking towards us. He was limping and I frowned.

"Good luck today, Potter. Now that you've proven yourself against a troll a game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." Dad said.

He looked at me and I smiled a bit. He smiled a little and then kept walking.

"That explains the blood." Harry said.

We all looked at him.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at me sympathetically.

"Last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in so he could get past that three headed dog. But he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."

I scowled.

"My father would never do such a thing!" I snapped.

"Lily look at the facts." Harry said.

"Why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringott's, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwart's business, very secret." Harry said.

"So you think…"

"That's what the dog's guarding, that's what's under the trap door, that's Snape wants."

I shook my head and left angrily. I knew my dad would never do something like this.

Draco's POV

I heard someone crying in the corridor. I was curious so I went to see who it was. My eyes went wide.

"Lily?! What's wrong?"

I sat down next to her and she looked at me. She told me everything and I frowned.

"Do _**you**_ think your dad did that?"

She shook her head.

"Then that's all that matters."

"But even I have to admit that it's suspicious."

I didn't really know what to say to that.

"Maybe the quidditch game with take your mind off things." I said.

"Maybe." She said.

I smiled a bit and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, I have an idea."

I took her hand and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

I led her up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. You could see everything from up there. She smiled when we reached the top.

"Whoa."

I smiled and looked out.

"You can see almost everything from up here. We should make this our spot."

"Definitely." She said.

I smiled and she smiled back. Lily was my best friend, I'd do anything to help her.

Lily's POV

I stood with Hermione and Ron in the stands. The teams flew out and we all started to clap and cheer. I saw Harry and smiled. About half way into the game, Harry's broom started to act up.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

I glared at her.

"Will you stop! My dad wouldn't do that!"

She handed me the binoculars. Dad was muttering something and he wasn't blinking. I refused to believe it. However, Quirrel wasn't blinking either. When I looked back, Hermione was gone. I ran after her, knowing she was going to do something to my dad.

"Hermione!"

I ran towards the teacher's stands. I didn't make it in time, she set my father's cloak on fire. The teachers started to fall down and I saw Harry get back on his broom. I smiled and Hermione came up next to me.

"I told you!"

I scowled.

"Quirrel wasn't blinking either, genius." I said.

She didn't say anything else on the subject after that.

Draco's POV

Potter caught the snitch in his mouth. I was upset that my team didn't win, but seeing the smile on Lily's face made it a little better. I'd noticed the commotion in the teacher's stands. Whatever happened to Potter's broom wasn't an accident. Which meant Potter, Granger and Weasley would think it was Snape. I planned to find Lily after the match and make sure she was alright.

Lily's POV

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were walking with Hagrid after the match.

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

I growled in frustration.

"That's enough!" I shouted.

They all looked a little guilty.

"My father is a good man and a great wizard. He would never try to harm a student and least of all one of my friends. Did it ever occur to you that maybe he was trying to help? Stop trying to make my dad the bad guy!" I shouted.

"Lily, we-"

I ran off, fighting tears the whole way. I went down to the dungeons and into my father's office. I was always able to get in there. I started to cry when I got in. Dad wasn't there, but this was the only place I felt safe enough to cry. Everyone here seemed to hate my dad, and some of them even seemed to hate me. I wished my mum was there. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried, I didn't even hear my dad come in.

"Lily?!"

He ran over and knelt down.

"Lillian what in Merlin's name is going on?"

I hugged him and told him everything.

"Oh Lily, you know I would never do that."

"I know. But I don't lie hearing them say those things."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lily."

I looked at him in confusion.

"What for?"

"I know that most of the students hate me. And I was trying to save him. I'd never hurt one of your friends."

I smiled and dried my eyes.

"Always remember, you're a Snape. Life might knock us down, but we always get back up. You remember that. Now, where is the smile?"

I smiled and he nodded.

"There. Now run along."

"I love you daddy."

"And I you."

I smiled one more time before leaving the room.

Harry's POV

Ron, Hermione and I were called into Snape's office. As always, he looked angry.

"Sit down. Now."

We all sat down and he stood up.

"Before we begin, you need to know that my daughter knows nothing of this. She came to me, crying hysterically because her _**friends**_ had upset her greatly. She also told me what you said. About me."

Ron looked terrified. He down and put his hand on the desks.

"If this ever happens again, there _**will**_ be a punishment. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." We said.

"Now go."

We left a quickly as we could.

"She snitched on us!" Ron hissed.

I shook my head.

"Lily wouldn't do that. And even if she did, we deserved it. Her dad is all she has. We owe her an apology. She's our friend." I said.

They both agreed and we went to find her. We looked in the library first, but she wasn't there. We found her in Gryffindor tower.

"Lily?"

She looked at us. It was obvious she'd been crying.

"We owe you an apology." Hermione said.

I nodded and Lily smiled a bit.

"Thanks guys. And dad was trying to save you, Harry. He told me so himself."

I smiled a bit. I felt bad for assuming the way I had. Lily was his daughter, and he'd raised her well.


	8. Christmas

**This is only a filler chapter. Once more I will be skipping the second book/movie and going to the third one. Although this time I will have little flashbacks to the second one.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Christmas

Lily's POV

Christmas was here! The castle was decorated and most everyone was heading home. Harry and Ron were staying here. I met up with Draco before he left.

"Have a happy Christmas." He said.

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"You too. I'll see you when you get back."

He hugged me one more time before leaving. I walked towards the library, thinking of reading something new. Harry found me and I smiled.

"Hey Harry."

"You and your dad aren't going home?"

I shook my head.

"No, we're staying here."

"I'd much rather be here than at the Dursley's. And Hermione wants us to look for more information on Flamel. In the restricted section."

I smirked.

"You'll never get in there. Not without me."

"What do you mean?"

"I know every way in and out of that library. And I know a way into the restricted section."

He slowly smiled.

"You know there's something really familiar about you." He said.

"Yeah, you too. I've seen you before, or at least your eyes. I just don't know where."

It was a mystery. I had no idea where I could have seen Harry before that day in Diagon Alley.

On Christmas morning, I went down to my dad's office. He smiled and hugged me.

"Merry Christmas dad."

"Merry Christmas Lily." I smiled and he handed me a present. I opened it and inside was a silver phoenix bracelet.

"It's beautiful! I love it."

"I'm glad."

He helped me put it on and I smiled again.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're most welcome. Now, you need to get some breakfast. Come along now."

I nodded and he took me to the great hall. I found Harry and sat with him and Ron. Both of them had hand knitted sweaters with their first initial on it.

"Oi, Lily! My mum made this for you." Ron said.

He handed me a deep green sweater with a golden 'L' on the front. I smiled and put it on immediately. It was warm and really soft.

"Tell your mum I love it."

He smiled and nodded.

"That's a really nice bracelet." Harry said.

I smiled proudly.

"Dad gave it to me. It's a phoenix."

"Cool!"

"Harry got an invisibility cloak!" Ron said.

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"No way! Who gave it to you?"

"That's just it, we don't know." Ron said.

"It just said 'use it well'." Harry added.

I smiled a bit.

"Maybe you won't need my help in the library after all." I said.

He smiled and the three of us finished our breakfast.


	9. A Question

Chapter 9

A Question

Lily's POV

I couldn't deny it anyone. Harry Potter was my twin brother. We'd learned that last year in the Chamber of Secrets.

" _I haven't seen the two of you together since you infants. The Potter twins."_

 _Harry and I looked at each other confused._

" _She's not my sister."_

" _Oh yes she is. You were separated after I killed your filthy mudblood mother. After you took away most of my power."_

 _Harry and I looked at each other._

" _I gave her a chance. She wouldn't stand aside." He said._

I hadn't wanted to believe it. After that I'd asked my dad. He told me the truth. I was angry at first, but he'd only done it to protect me. And he did take me to go see Harry over the summer.

 _Dad apparated us to a muggle neighborhood. I knocked on the door and a fat man answered it._

" _Yes?"_

 _I held out my hand._

" _I'm Lily Snape. I'm your niece. And this is my father, Severus Snape." I said._

 _His little eyes went wide._

" _How did you find us!?"_

 _I rolled my eyes._

" _That's really the first thing you say to me? Harry was right about you. I'm here to see him."_

" _Get down here boy!"_

 _I narrowed my eyes._

" _You can't talk to him like that. How about I give your son some ears to go with tail of his?"_

I smirked and shook my head. That had really scared him.

I was sitting up in my room with Gypsy on my trunk. The entire wizarding world was on edge. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Dad knocked on my door and I looked up.

"Are you all ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and he sighed.

"I truly am sorry that I lied to you all these years. But you must know I loved your mother more than anything and I always will. Just as I will always love you."

I smiled a bit and stood up. I hugged him tightly.

"I know. I'll always be _**your**_ daughter. No matter who I was born to you are my father. Nothing will ever change that, I promise."

He stepped back with a smile on his face.

"Lily please don't do anything foolish this year."

I sighed.

"Dad that wasn't exactly my choice. I had to help Harry, he's my brother."

"He's not my concern, Lillian! You are. Please, promise me that you won't go getting into trouble this year."

I nodded.

"Good. Now get some sleep. We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Night dad."

"Good night Lily."

He left the room and closed the door. I looked at Gypsy and she came over to me. She sat on my lap and I stroked her fur, making her pur.

"I'll try and stay out of trouble." I whispered.

Gypsy yawned and we both went to bed.

Draco's POV

I found Lily on the train and she smiled at me.

"Hey."

"Hi."

I hugged her tightly and we sat down. I pulled a long, slender box from my bag.

"Happy birthday, Lily."

She smiled.

"Oh Draco, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. Open it."

I'd found a pendant with a fiery red stone in the middle of a gold chain.

"It matched your fiery personality."

She smiled more and I put it around her neck.

"It's so beautiful. I'm never taking it off."

I laughed and she kissed my cheek. I took a deep breath and took her hands.

"Lily, you know I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. And that you're so sweet and strong. Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

She smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend." She said.

I smiled and she sat back.

"So, how are you?"

She shrugged.

"I'm still a little confused. What with everything that happened last year."

She'd told me about Potter being her twin brother.

"What are you confused about?"

"Well, I wouldn't say confused. I don't really know what to feel. I love my father more than anything. Now I find that I have a twin brother and a real father. It feels like I'm betraying my dad or something like that."

"Snape is your real father. I'm not saying that you should disregard the fact that you had another father. But Snape is the one who raised you and gave you everything you could. He gave you the best childhood that he could. He raised you on his own and look how you turned out. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, strong and brave."

She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Draco. You're right. He is my real father and no one could ever take his place."

I smiled and nodded. I took her hand and then the train just stopped. Gypsy jumped out of her basket and into Lily's arms. The lights went out and the temperature dropped rapidly. I looked at Lily, but she didn't look scared. She took my hand and squeezed tightly.

Lily's POV

I saw a skeletal hand outside the door. The door opened and in came a Dementor! Gypsy started to hiss and the Dementor looked around. It looked at me and came closer.

"Get out! Black isn't here!" Draco shouted.

I heard a woman screaming, then a man calling my name. I saw a bright light and then the Dementor was gone.


	10. Sirius Black

Chapter 10

Sirius Black

Soon the train lights came back on and we started to move again. A man in worn robes and scars on his face looked at me.

"Are you alright Miss Potter?"

"Yes, thank you, but its Snape."

"My apologies Miss Snape. Now please excuse me, I need to see to Mr. Potter."

My eyes went wide.

"Is he alright!? What happened?!"

"He fainted but he'll be alright."

I looked at Draco and he smirked.

"Get going."

I smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving. I found Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!"

He was lying on the seat passed out. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"We're not really sure. When that thing came it, it sort of went straight for him." Hermione said.

"The he just fell over." Ron said.

"And you two? Are you okay?" I asked.

"A little shaken but yeah, we're alright. You okay Lily?"

I nodded and waited for Harry to wake up. Draco knocked on the door and then opened it.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

I narrowed my eyes. Draco held out Gypsy and I smiled.

"Oh Gypsy, I'm sorry. I was so worried about Harry. Thanks Draco."

"Anything for you. And I'm her boyfriend Weasley! I have the right to see her."

I smiled at him and took his hand.

"Calm down. And Ron, just stop."

He growled but said nothing.

"Thanks for bringing Gypsy. See you at Hogwarts? I want to stay with my brother."

"Yeah, of course."

He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Later Weaselbee."

Ron growled at him.

"My dad isn't going to be happy about this."

"Right, your 'dad'." Ron said.

"Stop it Ron."

I gave Hermione a grateful look and Harry started to wake up. Gypsy licked his cheek.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You alright?"

"I suppose so. What about you two?"

"We're fine."

"Did either of you pass out?"

"No. I felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron said.

"But who was screaming?" Harry asked.

I looked at him.

"No one was screaming Harry." Hermione said.

"But I heard a woman scream too." I said.

They looked at me but they didn't say anything. I looked out the window and sighed.

The rain stopped by the time we got to Hogwarts. Draco found me and I smiled.

"Lily!"

Dad came running and I sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad. Really I am."

"Stay away from the entrances to the grounds. That's where they'll be posted. Now, run along." He said.

"See you later, dad."

We walked away and Harry glared at Draco.

"Will you two just stop!?"

"You know he bullies us, Lily." Harry said.

"And I yell at him every single time."

"It's true, she hit me once."

"And he's my boyfriend, Harry."

He looked at Draco in disgust and I sighed. He Ron and Hermione walked away.

"Harry!"

He ignored me and kept walking.

Draco's POV

I slowly looked at the ground.

"Is that it then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Clearly your brother doesn't want you with me."

She laughed a bit.

"Since when do you care about something like that?"

"I wouldn't usually. But he's your brother and I don't want him fighting with you because of me. I know how much your family means to you."

I looked up and found her smiling at me. She took my hand and I put my arm around her.

"I can make my own choices. And I choose you."

I smirked and she laughed. We headed up to the castle and then to the great hall. I saw her brother and I narrowed my eyes.

"Potter! Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?" I said.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Weasley said.

Lily looked at me arched her brow. I was only getting even.

Lily's POV

I knew Draco was only thinking of getting even with Harry, but I still wouldn't tolerate it. Dumbledore gave his usual speech and then eh brought up the Dementors.

"Hogwarts will play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. Until such time as Sirius Black is captured. Therefore I warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If one only remembers to turn on the light."

I smiled a bit. Dumbledore always had something interesting to say. However, the way that my father was glaring at Professor Lupin. I knew dad wanted the dark arts job but he'd never looked like that before. He definitely knew Lupin from somewhere.


	11. Taking Flight

Chapter 11

Taking Flight

I was happy that we had potions first. I went early to talk to my dad. I knocked on the classroom door and then walked in.

"Professor?"

I still hated calling him that. It was so weird.

"Lily, you don't have to call me professor when no one else is here."

"Thank Merlin!"

He smirked and I walked inside.

"Do you have a problem with Professor Lupin?"

He immediately stopped what he was doing. This worried me a bit.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because of the way you were looking at him last night."

He sighed and turned to me.

"This is one of those things I don't want you to know about."

I sighed in frustration and put down my books.

"Dad, I tell you everything! I don't have any secrets from you. Why do you always keep secrets from me? And don't say its to protect me." I said.

He smiled a bit.

"You're so much like your mother. Very well, but all I will say is that I was almost killed when I was at school with him."

My eyebrows shot up.

"W-What?"

"Because of him and a few of his friends. I almost died…..but I will admit that….James Potter did save my life that day."

I smiled.

"Well good. Because I wouldn't want to have been raised by anyone else."

He smiled a little.

"You must never tell anyone. Not even Potter."

"I promise you I won't."

I hugged him quickly and then the other students began to come through the door. It was all about shrinking potions today. And Neville was having a very difficult time. I knew my dad was only going to bully him for it. Eventually, dad said at the end of class he would test Neville's potion on his toad, Trevor.

"Professor that seems a little harsh." I said.

"Nonsense Miss Snape, I'm certain even Mr. Longbottom can manage to make a shrinking potion." He said with a smirk.

I scowled and looked at Neville. He looked absolutely terrified. Throughout the class I would look up to see how he was doing. Hermione was quietly whispering instructions out of the corner of her mouth. I smiled a bit and kept going. At the end of class, dad had us all gather around Neville's cauldron. The potion was the correct color. I held my breath as dad gave Trevor the potion. I smiled when Trevor shrunk down to a tadpole.

"Five points from Gryffindor. I told you not to help him Miss Granger." He said.

I sighed in frustration and we all moved to our next class. Divination. I had absolutely no idea why I'd chosen to take this class. The tower was filled with Myrrh and other different forms of incense. It looked a little like a new age tea shop. We all took our seats and the teacher came out. She was wearing several sorts of rings and she wore large black glasses. The lenses made her eyes much bigger than they were, almost like a magnifying glass. She seemed incredibly kind though.

"Welcome my children, welcome to the noble art of divination!"

She went on giving a small speech and I looked at Draco. He rolled his eyes and I smiled a bit. He winked and my cheeks turned a bit red.

"That was a little rubbish."

Hermione had come from nowhere. I looked at Harry.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked.

"Me? I've been here all this time." She said.

No she hadn't.

"Please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." Professor Trewalney said.

I took Ron's cup, Ron took Harry's and Hermione took mine. I looked at the glob

of tea at the bottom of Ron's cup. I had absolutely no idea what I was looking at. I looked at my brother and friends and from the looks if it, they didn't know either.

"Oh! Your aurora is passing dear, are you in the beyond? I think you are!"

"Sure." He said.

"Look at the cup, tell me what you see." She said.

"Well Harry's got a sort of a wonky cross, that's trials and suffering. But this lot her could be the sun and that's happiness. So, you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." Ron said.

I smirked and tried not to laugh. She asked for the cup but screamed and slammed it down when she saw it. Hermione rolled her eyes and I looked at her in confusion.

"You have…. The Grim!" she said.

I narrowed my eyes and took the cup. I wouldn't show my fear, but I could see the shape of a dog. I put the cup down and shook my head.

"Rubbish." I said.

"An omen of death."

I balled my hand into a fist and tried to stay calm. At the end of class I stormed out of that room.

"Lily! Lily wait!"

I stopped and turned so Draco could catch up to me. He put his hand on my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

I arched my brow and he nodded.

"Right, stupid question. I'm sure it means nothing. Divination is complete rubbish."

I smiled a bit and hugged him.

"You're right. Now let's go, I'm looking forward to the next class."

I turned but I still saw him roll his eyes. I elbowed him in the stomach and he growled. This of course, only made me laugh. The fresh air made me feel much better. I took a deep breath and we all headed down to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid seemed really excited.

"Now gather round. I got a real treat for you today and a great lesson. Follow me!"

I smiled and we followed him into the woods.

"That's right now form a group over there. Open your books to page forty nine."

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked.

"Well just stroke the spine of course. Goodness me."

I smiled a bit and then I heard a scream. I ran forward to help Neville from his book. I quickly stroked the spin and it went limp. Neville smiled.

"Thanks Lily."

"Happy to help a friend."

"Friend?"

I smiled.

"Of course."

I helped him up and pat his shoulder. I heard someone shout Dementor and I turned. Draco was making fun of Harry again. Harry took a step forward and I got between them.

"Enough!" I shouted.

I scowled at them both.

"One or both of you need to be the bigger person. Because I am really getting sick of this!" I snapped.

Both of them looked down and then I heard Hagrid come back. He had three of the most interesting creatures with him.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Ron asked.

"That Ron is a Hippagriff. Now, first thing you need to know about Hippagriffs is that they're very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do NOT want to insult a Hippagriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?"

I smiled and raised my hand.

"Lily and Harry!"

I looked behind me to see my brother standing there. The rest of the class had moved back. I smiled and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Now, Lily you'll go first. Step up, give him a nice bow, then wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not… well we'll get to that later. Now keep eye contact, Lily. That's very important that is."

I took a step forward and Buckbeak looked at me. I looked into his eyes and gave him a low bow. He bowed to me and I smiled. I slowly went forward and put my hand on his beak.

"Well done Lily! Now you next Harry."

I stepped to the side Harry bowed. Buckbeak squawked.

"Back off Harry! Back off!"

I was getting worried. Harry stepped on a twig and Hagrid told him to keep still. After a few seconds, Buckbeak bowed. I smiled in relief and then Harry came up to touch him.

"I think he may let ye ride him now."

I smiled in excitement. Buckbeak knelt down for me and then Hagrid put Harry on behind me.

Draco's POV

She looked so happy. I smiled as the Hippagriff took off. I loved it when she smiled, she had such a beautiful smile. Pansy was batting her eyelashes at me and I rolled my eyes. When the Hippagriff came back, Lily looked as though she'd had the time of her life. She hugged her brother and he gave me a smirk. I narrowed my eyes. I wanted to impress her. I walked forward.

"You're not dangerous at all are you? You great ugly brute."

Lily's eyes went wide and the Hippagriff reared up. People screamed and I held up my arm. I was shoved to the ground and then someone screamed.

"LILY!"

My stomach lurched and I opened my eyes. The Hippagriff was backing away, looking as though it were ashamed. Her arm was bleeding and there were tears in her eyes. I ran to her and she scowled at me.

"Lily I… I didn't know that…."

Potter shoved me violently. Hagrid picked her up and took her away. I felt horrible. Potter clocked me in the face and I fell to the ground.

"You stay away from my sister!"

I didn't say anything, because I knew I deserved the hit. Lily got hurt because of me. Professor Snape was going to murder me.


	12. Our Fears

Chapter 12

Our Fears

Lily's POV

Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up. Harry came and found me and I sighed. I knew he was going to start talking about Draco.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about? He's an idiot who's only going to get you hurt."

"Harry please don't start!"

The doors slammed open and I looked at my father.

"What happened?"

He ran over and looked at my arm.

"It was just an accident. I did something stupid."

"You did not! Malfoy did! He didn't listen and almost himself killed. You shouldn't have tried to help him." Harry said.

"Shut up Harry!" I hissed.

"Leave Potter."

"But sir-"

"Now!"

He left without another word. I looked at my dad.

"It really was an accident. It was during class and Draco was acting like an idiot. It wasn't the Hippagriff's fault, dad."

"Calm down. I don't care about any of that as long as you're alright. You're all that matters. But there will be a punishment for Mr. Malfoy. And as much as it pains me, fifty points will be taken from Slytherin. As for you young lady, five points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"But daddy I-"

"Don't 'daddy' me, young lady. You're lucky I'm still letting you go to Hogsmade this weekend."

I shut my mouth because he had a point. I nodded.

"Okay. And I'm sorry."

He hugged me tightly and pat my back.

"I know. I say it all the time, but you're just like your mother." He said.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Thanks dad."

"I love you Lily. Please don't do something like that again."

I nodded but I didn't say anything. He sat back and nodded.

"And I'll have you now your Potions midterm."

I smiled proudly.

"It's in my blood. And I did learn from the best."

He smirked and shook his head.

"There is something I need to teach you. So tonight after dinner, I want you to come to my office."

I nodded and he hugged me once more before leaving. As I was leaving Draco came in. He looked incredibly guilty. I walked over to him and he looked at my arm.

"Lily… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He said.

His eyes were a little red. I put my arms around him.

"Don't ever do that again." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I was such an idiot. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just don't do it again."

"I swear to you I won't." he said.

I nodded and we left.

I was interested to see how Professor Lupin would teach us. After that god awful Lockhart, we needed a good teacher. There was a wardrobe in the classroom, and it was shaking violently.

"Can anyone venture a guess as to what is inside?" Lupin asked.

I raised my hand.

"Lily."

"It's a boggart, sir."

"Very good."

I smiled a bit.

"Now can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows. Boggarts are shapeshifters, they take the form of whatever a particular person fears the most."

"When did she come in?" Ron asked.

I looked at him and shrugged.

"Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now. Uh, without wands please." Lupin said.

We all put our wands away and he told us the incantation.

"Riddikulus!" we said.

"Very good. Neville will you join me please?"

Neville slowly went forward.

"Hello. Now, what frightens you most of all?"

He muttered something but I couldn't hear.

"Sorry?"

"Professor Snape."

I laughed but I felt really bad.

"He frightens all." I smirked. "And I believe you live with your grandmother."

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either."

We all laughed a little.

"It won't. I want you to picture her cloths, only her cloths in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag."

"We don't need to hear. So long as you see it, we'll see it."

He stepped forward and whispered something in Neville's ear. Then he opened the door. My father walked out in a rather menacing way.

"Think Neville. Think." Lupin said.

"Riddikiulus!" Neville said.

Right before my eyes, I saw my father wearing the cloths of Neville's grandmother. I couldn't help but laugh with the others.

"Next, Ron!"

I knew what was coming when Ron stepped forward. A giant spider appeared. I flinched but then Ron gave it roller skates. We all had a good laugh at that.

"Lily."

I went forward and he room changed. I saw a lanky dog-like creature was slowly coming towards me. I started to shake then I remembered what my dad told me.

"Ridikulus!"

The creature was gone and instead, a puppy with feet and ears too big for it was wobbling and tripping around the room. I smiled and took a deep breath. Pavarti was up next and I stood in the back. The fear was coming back. I hadn't seen that creature in years. Dad always said it was just a nightmare and that I would grow out of it. Whatever it was, it was a real creature. I heard a shout and looked up. Lupin was standing in front of Harry. The Boggart had turned into the full moon. I looked at it curiously before Lupin turned it into a balloon.

"That'll be all for today, class dismissed. Sorry, can't have too much of a good thing." He said.

The class filed out but Harry lingered.

"Harry?"

He looked at me and shook his head.

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"I don't know. I had a nightmare when I was maybe nine. Dad told me to imagine it was a puppy."

He smiled and laughed a bit.

"It was funny. Let's go, I'm starved."

I nodded but took one last look at Professor Lupin. I could see the fear in his eyes. He tried to cover it up and smiled, but he couldn't fool me. Still, I was probably wrong about him. Maybe he was just afraid of werewolves.

Finally, the first Hogsmade visit had come. I just felt horrible for Harry. Our aunt and uncle hadn't signed his permission form.

"Now remember, these visits to Hogsmade are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege will not be extended again." Harry walked up to her. "No permission form signed, no visiting the village, that's the rule Potter." She said.

I sighed.

"But professor, I thought if you signed it then I could go."

"I can't. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I am neither it would be inappropriate. I'm sorry, Potter. That's my final word." McGonagall said.

Harry looked at us and sighed.

"Forget about it guys. See you later."

I took a deep breath.

"I'll stay here."

"What?"

I went and stood next to Harry.

"Besides, my dad said he had something to teach me tonight, but I'm sure he's got free time now. And then after, maybe Harry and I can go to see Hagrid." I said.

"Lily, you don't have to do this. Go."

"But Harry-"

"But nothing. Go and have fun. I'll see you later."

He left before I could say or do anything. I sighed sadly and Ron put his hand on my shoulder. I left with them.

Harry's POV

I watched my twin sister and my friends leave. I was depressed and frustrated. I was a little jealous of Lily. She'd been raised by a loving father, even if that father was a complete git to me. She'd always been protected and encouraged, I was ignored and hated.

"Potter. What are you up to?"

I growled but looked at Snape.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath.

"Thank you for raising my sister."

He stood rooted to the spot. I just smirked and walked away.

Draco's POV

I met up with Lily in the Three Broomsticks. I smiled and she smiled back, but she seemed down.

"Lily?"

"Harry's up at the castle all by himself. I tried to stay with him, but he made me come to Hogsmade."

Even I felt bad for him. And I didn't like him.

"C'mon."

I sat her down and ordered two Butterbeers. I took her hand and smiled at her.

"Cheer up, there's still the Halloween feast tonight. He won't miss that."

She smiled a bit.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." She said.

Madam Rosemerta set down the butterbeers.

"This'll make you feel better."

She smiled more and took a sip.

"Thanks." She said.

"Anything for you."

She squeezed my hand and took another sip.


	13. The Patronus

Chapter 13

The Patronus

Lily's POV

The feast was fantastic as always. Harry seemed to be feeling a little better. Ron and Hermione had brought him back sweets and treats. I brought him back a butterbeer.

"Save it for when you need to cheer up. This always makes me feel better."

He smiled a bit and gave me a one armed hug. As we approached the common room, there was a large crowd.

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password again." Ron said.

"Hey!"

I smirked because Neville was standing right behind him. I heard Percy Weasley shouting and continually reminding people he was head boy. I really wanted to hit him with a book.

"No one is to enter this common room until it has been fully searched." Percy said.

Ginny Weasley came down to us.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!"

I couldn't see anything.

"Harry, Ron, give me a boost."

They picked me up and my eyes widened. Someone had slashed the portrait with a knife. They put me down and I told them what I saw.

"Serves her right, she was a terrible singer."

I smacked him upside the head.

Draco's POV

Slytherin house was told to report to the great hall. I had no idea what was going on. Lily found me and I ran to her.

"It's Sirius Black, he's in the castle." She said.

My eyes widened and I hugged her. I knew Black was looking for her brother.

"Lily!"

I growled and Potter dragged her away.

Lily's POV

"I thought I told you to stay away from him."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do, Harry. He's my boyfriend."

"And Snape allows that?"

"Allows what?"

My eyes widened and I slowly turned.

"When were you going to tell me this?"

I sighed and looked down.

"Well, there's no need to discuss this tonight. Come with me, you're staying in my office."

I nodded but Harry held me back.

"She can stay here. I'm her brother."

"And I am her father! Don't question me, Mr. Potter." Dad snapped.

"James Potter is her father."

"Just stop! Both of you." I said.

I went back to Draco and he put his arms around me.

"Lily, please come with me." Came dad's voice.

I stepped back and nodded. Dad looked right at Draco.

"If you ever hurt my daughter, I'll make you wish you were never born."

Draco's face paled.

"Yes, sir." He said.

Dad nodded and then took me down to his office.

"Now, no one will be able to get in here except for me."

"Is Sirius Black after me too?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at me.

"Possibly. But he won't touch you, I promise."

"But why is he after Harry and I?"

There was pained look in his eyes.

"I think, maybe it's time you knew the truth. Lily, Black is the one who betrayed your mother and father."

"You are my real father."

"As I was saying, he was the one who practically led the dark lord to them. He's the reason they're dead."

I didn't know what to say.

"I'm just gonna go to bed." I said.

He slowly nodded. Tears welled in my eyes and I hugged him. I would never know my mother or James because of that murderer. Dad held me close and tried to keep me calm.

"I know it hurts. But you needed to know. I'd rather you heard it from me."

I nodded and then looked at him.

"But I still have you. And Black would stand no chance against a wizard as powerful as you."

He smiled and stroked my hair.

"And you always will. I promise you that. Now get some sleep, you'll be perfectly safe in here."

I hugged him again.

"I love you daddy."

"And I you. And remember, your mother loved you very much and she always will. And the same goes for James."

I knew that my dad didn't like James Potter, I just didn't know why.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going to teach you a spell. The Patronus charm."

I nodded and he conjured a sleeping bag before leaving the room. I heard something breathing and drew my wand.

"Who's there? Come out!"

Nothing happened.

"If that's you Black then come out! I'm not afraid of you!"

A large black dog came out. I smirked and lowered my wand.

"Sorry. Today has just not been my day."

I sat down and the dog came up next to me. I smiled and he pushed his head into my hands. I pet him and then sighed.

"Life must be so much easier as an animal. Maybe I should just make myself an Animagus."

I stopped petting him and slowly smiled.

"You know, I think I will. I'd be unregistered but hey, I'd like to have a little fun. It could come in handy too."

The dog wagged his tail and I smile.

"You think I should do it too? I'm going to, and I'll start tomorrow."

I got into the sleeping bag and the dog laid his head on my stomach.

"Well, goodnight."

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Dad brought me an empty classroom the next morning.

"Now, this is very advanced magic, but I know you can do it. You need a happy memory. Focus on it and speak the incantation, Expecto Patronum."

I nodded and took a deep breath. It was hard, but on my fifth try I managed to create something.

"Excellent! Keep going." Dad said.

I held it for as long as I could. When I couldn't hold it any longer, I put my hands on my knees.

"Excellent, Lily!"

I smiled.

"That's enough for today. You did very well and I'm extremely proud of you."

I nodded and stood up straight.

"With practice, your patronus will be able to take on a from. Like so,"

He cast the spell and a silvery doe danced around me. It made me smile and laugh. When it disappeared I looked at dad.

"I'll keep practicing."

"Don't push yourself too hard."

I hugged him.

"I won't. I love you dad."

He told me he loved me and then I left.

 _Now, time to work on the Animagus._


	14. The Weasel

Chapter 14

The Weasel

I knew this Animagus thing was going to be hard work, but I was looking forward to it. I wondered what I would become. I made my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Draco found me. I smiled and took his hand.

"Were you alright last night? I was worried."

"I was fine, perfectly safe. Was everything alright in the Great Hall?"

"Yeah. Your dad seems to think someone helped Black get into the castle."

I frowned.

"But who would do something like that?"

I shrugged and we walked into class. Lupin wasn't there. Lily and I sat down and her brother glared at me. I glared right back and Lily smacked me and gave her brother a scowl. The door opened but it was Snape who walked in. He closed all the windows and then pulled down a shade.

"Turn to page 394." He said.

I looked at Lily but she seemed just as confused as I was. We all opened our books.

"Excuse me sir, where's Professor Lupin?" Potter asked.

 _Here it comes._

Lily's POV

Dad looked at him.

"That's not really your concern, is it Potter? Your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394!" he said.

Ron was flipping one page at a time. Dad waved his wand and the book flipped to the page.

"Werewolves?!"

I sighed. I knew now what my father was doing.

"But sir, we've just begun learning about Redcaps and Hinkypunks. We're not due to start nocturnal beasts for weeks."

Once again, Hermione appeared out of nowhere.

"Quiet." Dad said.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron hissed.

I shook my head.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

Hermione and I raise our hands, but I knew who dad would pick.

"Lily."

"An Animagus can change into an animal at will, the werewolf has no choice. Every full moon he is forced to go through a painful transformation. Once transformed, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill anyone, best friend or family member, if they crossed his path." I said.

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor."

I smiled, but then Hermione spoke up.

"She forgot to mention that the werewolf only responds to the call of his own kind." She said.

I nodded in agreement. Draco howled next to me and I smirked.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

My eyes widened.

"He's got a point you know." Ron whispered.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Dad said.

We all sighed and Draco rubbed my arm.

"You asked a question and she knew the answer! Why ask a question if you only want to be told by Slytherins or your own kid!?" Ron shouted.

I slowly looked at my father. He swooped down and put his hands on Ron's desk.

"Detention Weasley! Would anyone else like to speak up?"

The entire class looked at me and I scowled at my dad. There was a bit of regret in his dark eyes. I took a deep breath and stood up. I gathered my books and left the room.

"Potter!"

I turned and found Harry coming towards me. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry he bullies you and the others. I don't know why he does it."

"Hey its okay. I can handle myself against him."

I sighed and shook my head. I hugged Harry before walking away. I went to the library and opened the shelf door. I hid myself inside and I slid to the ground.

Harry's POV

I walked back into the room and looked at Snape.

"And you call yourself her father."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously but I wasn't scared. If he loved Lily so much, why did he do thing like this? He assigned us two rolls of parchment on the werewolf to be on his desk by Monday morning. When class was over I tried to find Lily, but she was gone. I sighed in frustration but there was really nothing I could do. I had to start thinking about the Quidditch game tomorrow.

Draco's POV

I looked everywhere for Lily. I couldn't find her, which meant she wanted to be alone. I was worried about her, but she would come find me. Snape looked ready to kill Potter back in class. Hell, even I was a little worried.

I had no idea why they were letting this match happen. It was storming and I could barely see. I didn't know how Potter and Diggory were going to be able to see the snitch. Lightning hit the Gryffindor chaser's broom and she went down. I found Potter but then lost him a minute later as he and Diggory went straight up. It felt like we were waiting forever. Diggory fell but he flew up again before he hit the ground. Potter fell next, only he didn't have a broom to fly anymore. My eyes widened as he came plummeting towards the ground. He came to a sudden stop and then I saw Lily running onto the field. Several people screamed and I looked up. There were Dementors everywhere! Dumbledore sent them away and they took Potter to the castle. I found Lily crying outside the hospital wing.

Lily's POV

"Lily!"

I looked up and then ran to Draco. I didn't cry, I just held onto him."

"Is he alright?"

"He just fainted. The Dementors came into the grounds."

"I don't think they'll be coming back. Dumbledore looked beyond angry!"

"I'm worried about Harry. I know how to fight the Dementors now. He doesn't."

"You do?"

I nodded.

"Will you teach me?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I will, but there is something I need to finish."

I kissed his cheek and then went in to see my brother.

Draco's POV

Lily was up to something. She was always 'busy'. Finally I'd had enough, so I followed her. I had to make sure I kept myself hidden, she was very difficult to sneak up on. She went into the library and I frowned.

 _I've checked there three times already._

It wasn't until she moved a bookshelf that I stopped mentally kicking myself. I followed her in, but she was gone. There was only a weasel. A weasel with a black streak on its forehead. It ran past me and I chased after it. I looked around but it was gone. Until it jumped on my shoulder that it. It rubbed its head against my cheek.

"You must be a girl. All the ladies love me. At least that's what my mother once said. Think you can help me find my girlfriend?"

She jumped off my shoulder and ran back into the other room. I followed her in and there stood Lily. My eyes slowly went wide and she smiled.

"Surprise." She said.


	15. Painful Truth

Chapter 15

Painful Truth

I couldn't believe it. My girlfriend was beautiful, intelligent, talented… and now she was an Animagus! At thirteen. I smiled at her.

"That's incredible!"

"Shh! You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. My girlfriend is an Animagus, at thirteen."

She smiled and blushed.

"Now I can find out why my dad hates Lupin so much. And hopefully why he bullies my brother."

"You did all this work for that?"

"Partly. But it could also come in handy later."

"True."

She smiled again.

"Lily, there's something I need to tell you."

She nodded and I took her hand.

"I tell my mother almost everything. And I told her about what happened with Buckbeak. How you were hurt."

"I don't understand what's wrong with that."

"Lily, my father found out."

Her eyes widened and she slowly shook her head. I looked down.

"I'm sorry Lily. I never should've said anything about it to anyone in my family. This will give my father and excuse to do something cruel."

She squeezed my hand.

"I don't blame you. And no offense to you, but honestly your dad is a git."

I shrugged.

"He's not the best father either. But I needed to tell you."

"I'm glad you did. Maybe we'll be able to stop him if he tries something. Not 'if' _**when**_ he tries something."

I nodded and she put her arms around me. I smiled and breathed in the scent of her hair. Roses. Always fresh roses. She stepped back and I looked around.

"So, this is where you hide, is it?"

She laughed a bit.

"I don't hide from anything. This is where I do things I'm not supposed to. Like learning to become an Animagus."

I smiled.

"Cool. Only you would this room. Especially in a library."

She winked and we left the room.

"So, what's it feel like?"

"Nothing really. Well, I feel a little small when I do it."

"Yeah? I would expect that. But you make a beautiful one."

She smiled again and took my hand.

"Thanks. Now, let's get going to Hogsmade. I still need to get dad something for Christmas."

I nodded and we bundled up before going.

Lily's POV

I still felt terrible for Harry. Having to stay behind while everyone else went off to the village. I saw him in the clock tower and I stopped. Draco looked at me, but I just looked at Harry. He smiled sadly and waved me off. I sighed sadly and shook my head. I walked away with Draco and he took me for a butterbeer. He knew that butterbeer almost always cheered me up.

"Maybe he'll find a way out." Draco said.

That was a possibility. Harry and I had always found ways into places we shouldn't. That cheered me up a bit. I had an idea for my dad's gift and it was the best one I had. Draco went with me to get it. I had a picture of dad and I when I was two. The snow was falling dad had me up in the air like an angel. The both of us were smiling.

"You were an adorable child. You know that, right?"

I chuckled and put it in the new frame.

"He'll love it. I know he will." Draco said.

I smiled again, then I felt a little strange.

"Something wrong?"

I thought I felt my brother nearby. But it wasn't possible.

"No, nothing. I just thought I felt something. Let's go. I want to see the shrieking shack."

"What is it with you and haunted buildings? Weren't you just telling me about that haunted castle in France the other day?"

I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"I think it's interesting."

He rolled his eyes but he smiled. I saw a couple of his friends walking towards us. I turned and pulled Draco into an alley. I turned into a weasel and then climbed into his pocket.

"Malfoy."

He'd figure out why I did it. Besides, it was much warmer in his pocket.

Harry's POV

I found Ron and Hermione at the shrieking shack. Malfoy and his lackeys were there too, Lily was nowhere to be seen. I saw Malfoy take his coat off, which confused me. Especially the way he hung it up. He also had my sister's bag.

"Boy's, I think it's time we teach Weaslbee, how to respect his superiors."

I narrowed my eyes and started making a snowball.

"You filthy little Mudblood!"

I threw as hard as I could. I hit him right on the side of the head. He looked around, but I smiled knowing he would never find me.

"Who's there?!"

I decided to have a little fun with him.

Lily's POV

I heard shouts so I poked my head out of Draco's pocket. He and his friends were getting kicked around by an invisible foe.

 _Invisible! Harry is here! Good for him._

He started to drag Draco towards the shrieking shack. He let him go and Draco ran back. He grabbed his coat and my bag before running. When he got back to the village he took me out of his pocket.

"You alright?"

I nodded and he looked around. He took me down an alley and set me down so I could turn back. I crossed my arms. I'd heard what he called Hermione. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Lily. It slipped out, I didn't mean to! Even if I don't like her… it gives me no excuse to call her that. I'm sorry."

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Why do you keep calling people that?"

"I hear my father say it every day of my life. I know that's no excuse."

I took his hand and squeezed.

"Don't do it again, okay? I'll slap you if you do."

He smiled a bit and I kissed his cheek. I heard the name 'Sirius Black' and turned. I saw the minister and Professor McGonagall with Madam Rosemerta.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Shh!"

I looked at Draco. He took my bag from me and nodded towards the pub. I kissed his cheek before going weasel. He said he's meet me on the Astronomy tower.

Draco's POV

I used the rest of my time to find Lily a Christmas gift. I knew she wasn't like most girls. I knew she loved to write. I smiled to myself and ran to the bookstore.

Lily's POV

I met up with Draco later. He smiled at me but I couldn't smile back.

"Sirius Black, he betrayed my mother and James. He's the reason they're dad. And he's my godfather."

The smile fell right off his face. He came and put his arms around me. This had to be one of the worst days of my life.


	16. Gift of the Year

Chapter 16

Gift of the Year

Harry still had no idea that I knew about Sirius. I wanted it to stay that way. My mood lightened as Christmas came closer. The castle was decorated and people were heading home. As always, I stayed here with my dad and Harry.

I sat in the great hall with Draco before he was to leave. He smiled and pulled out a large, heavy looking parcel.

"Oh my god, Draco."

"Go on."

I smiled and unwrapped it. Inside was a leather-bound book with blank pages.

"I know how much you like to write. And you can sketch too."

"I love it! It's perfect. Thank you so much, Draco."

He smiled and I hugged him.

"Okay well, my gift to you is the Patronus Charm. I'm going to teach you. Come with me."

I saw the excitement and happiness in his eyes as I led him to the Astronomy tower.

"Alright, you need a really happy memory. Something that makes you smile no matter what you feel."

He thought about it for a moment before nodding. I took out my wand and closed my eyes. I remembered the day my dad and I celebrated my Hogwarts letter. I smiled and then held out my wand.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

The silver shield burst from my wand and I smiled. When I let it go, I looked at Draco.

"Give it a go. Don't worry if you don't get it on your first try. I didn't."

He nodded and took a deep breath.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Nothing happened, but I encouraged him to keep going. Eventually, he did manage something. I smiled and clapped my hands. He seemed very pleased with himself.

"You did it!"

I hugged him and then looked into his eyes. Neither of us could look away. I smiled at him and quickly kissed him. He looked shocked but I knew he wasn't upset. I knew I was turning red and my face felt hot. He smiled a bit which made me smile. I hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you." I said

"I'll miss you too. But you're dad's here. So, get going."

I looked at him and he winked.

Draco's POV

Literally it was the best gift I'd ever gotten. She said it was advanced magic which made me feel proud of myself. Not to mention it would definitely come in handy with all the dementors around the castle. I found myself actually hoping they tried to stop the train again so I could try the spell for real.

Lily's POV

On Christmas morning, I went down to the common room and smiled. Harry hugged me and so did Ron. Mrs. Weasley had sent me a new sweater with an L on it. I'd bought Harry a compass he could attach to his broom and Ron a bag of tricks from Zonko's. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was planning how to use them. I went down to dad's office and knocked on the door. I went inside and he smiled at me. I smiled as I ran to hug him.

"Merry Christmas, dad."

"Merry Christmas, Lily."

I smiled at him and then held out my gift. He opened it and he smiled more than I'd ever seen.

"I remember this. You always did love flying. Which is why, I got you this."

I moved aside and I gasped. A Firebolt was on his desk. I couldn't believe it! I smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He chuckled and nodded.

"I thought you'd like it. Now, how about you give it a try?"

I smiled even more and we went outside.

"Just be careful." He said.

I nodded and took off. I screamed with excitement. It was the fastest broom in the world. When I touched back down, dad smiled at me.

"How does it feel?"

"Perfect! Absolutely brilliant! Thanks so much, daddy."

"You're welcome. And thank you. This was one of the best days of my life. You've always loved making snow angels. I wanted you to be your own little angel."

I smiled and hugged him again.

"I expect you to try out for the Quidditch team next year. I know you've always wanted to. I think with a broom like this you'll make a fine addition to the team."

"You really are the best father in the world. I love you dad. I can't wait to show Harry and Draco."

He smiled a bit and nodded.

"I love you too. Now go on, I know you're excited to show them. But like I said, please be careful."

"I promise."

I hugged him one more time before running off. The second the boys saw what I was holding their jaws dropped.

"W-Where did you get that?" Ron asked.

"My dad got it for me for Christmas." I said happily.

"Can Snape be my dad?" Ron said.

Harry and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Right…. Who wants to go for a ride?"

They both bolted for their dormitory and then came back dressed and ready to go. I smiled and we all ran outside. Harry was up first, he mounted the broom behind me and we took off. I'd never seen Harry smile so much.

"This is great!"

I laughed and flew all around the castle. Ron was next and he was laughing his head off he was having so much fun. When we eventually went inside I passed my dad in the hall. He smiled small to me and I smiled broadly back. He kept going and so did we. I knew Harry and Ron hated him, but I was glad they didn't say anything in front of me. Either way, this was definitely one of the best gifts I'd ever received in my life.


	17. Attack in the Tower

Chapter 17

Attack in the Tower

When Draco came back I showed him my broom. I'd never seen his eyes go so wide.

"Let's go!"

I took his hand and we ran outside. I took him for a ride and we flew everywhere around the castle. When we landed, his hair was all windblown and he looked as though he'd had the time of his life. I smiled and laughed at the look on his face. He just smiled at me. Pansy of course, could be counted on to try and ruin any happy moment.

"The Potter girl got a Firebolt. Who'd you brownnose to get that, Potter?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's Snape. And I don't need to brownnose anyone, Parkinson."

She continued to follow us and annoy me. Finally, I handed the Firebolt to Draco and turned.

"You know, you really shouldn't make me angry."

She rolled her eyes and I knocked her off her feet.

"Don't mess with a Snape. Come on Draco."

We walked away.

Draco's POV

"You know she's only going to come after you again." I said.

"Do I seem worried? I'm my father's daughter. Pansy is just like Lockhart."

I smiled at that memory.

 _"Can everyone see me? Can you all here me? Excellent. In light of recent events, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to teach you how to duel. Let me introduce you to my assistant, Professor Severus Snape."_

 _I looked down and saw Snape step up. Lily smiled and Snape looked at her. He smiled a bit and then walked forward._

 _"Don't worry, you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him." Lockhart said._

 _I rolled my eyes and Lily started to laugh. Everyone looked at her and I nudged her. She looked around and immediately stopped. Snape smirked and then looked at Lockhart. Before Lockhart could even open his mouth, Snape had him flying backwards. I smiled and so did everyone else, even the ones who hated Snape. Lockhart got up and tried to act like nothing happened._

"Lockhart was the worst. What happened to him anyway?"

"When Harry, Ron and I went into the Chamber of Secrets, he tried to erase our memories. Ron's wand was a little messed up and it backfired on him. He erased his own memory. Then Ron hit him over the head with a rock to knock him out."

I smiled.

"Remind me to thank Weasley. I'm serious, remind me to do that."

She nodded with a smile and we kept walking.

Lily's POV

I heard screams in the middle of the night. I jumped up and grabbed my wand. I went weasel and scampered up to the boy's dormitory. I could see a silhouette of a man holding a knife. I hid behind the door before turning back. I aimed my wand but the silhouette was gone.

"Harry?!" I asked.

"I'm here. Ron, where are you?"

"Is he gone?" came Ron's voice.

I went to him and saw the curtains of his bed had been slashed.

"It was Black! It was Sirius Black with a knife!" he said.

My eyes went wide and I looked around. I looked out the smashed window, but I couldn't see anything.

"Come on, let's go."

We went to the common room and soon Professor McGonagall was there. Ron ran forward.

"Sirius Black was standing over me with a knife!"

"Preposterous. How could Sirius Black get into the tower?" she asked.

I looked at the back of the painting. The Fat Lady was still refusing to come back to the painting. They had Sir Cadagan take her place for a while.

"Ask him!" Ron said.

McGonagall went outside to talk to Cadagan.

"Sit Cadagan, is it possible that you let a mysterious man enter Gryffindor Tower?" she asked.

"Certainly, good lady. He had the password. Had the whole weeks' in fact. On a little piece of paper."

My eyes widened. McGonagall came back, her face pale.

"Which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them?" she asked.

Everyone slowly looked to Neville.

"Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?" she asked.

I felt bad for Neville, but I was angry too. My brother could have been killed! Ron could have been killed. It was just as much Cadagan's fault as it was Neville's if not more so. He was always coming up with ridiculous passwords and he was always changing them. My dad was going to be furious! And I knew he was going to take most of his anger out on Neville.

"While we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can assume he will try to come back. Let me be clear, you are not to move about the castle alone, and you are NOT to write down the password. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now, everyone back to bed."

She left and Percy started to get bossy again.

"You heard! Back to bed!" he said.

He was really, really starting to get on my nerves. I ran upstairs and turned myself into a weasel. I wanted to know if it really was Sirius Black. I looked out the window and followed the exact path the man took. His footprints were still visible so I followed them. I climbed down the castle and out onto the grounds. I almost missed the Dementor that flew right past me. My heart was hammering in my little chest. But it hadn't even acknowledged me. I guessed they didn't react to animals. This gave me an advantage. I kept following the tracks until I came to the whomping willow. I immediately backed away. I felt something behind me, but when I turned, there was only the dog. I relaxed a bit.

Draco's POV

I heard a slam and jumped out of bed. I snuck out of the common room and down the hall. I could hear Snape yelling.

"I want her out of that tower!"

"She's safe, Severus."

That was Dumbledore.

"Safe!? Black was in that tower! He was ten feet from where she slept! My daughter could have been killed!"

My heart was hammering in my chest.

"He's not after Lily."

"But we both know she will defend Potter!"

"You must trust me, Severus. She will be safe."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night. I felt something crawl into my pocket and immediately grabbed it. It was only Lily. I sighed in relief and brought her inside. I went into one of the closets and set her down.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded and I hugged her.

"Was it really him?"

"I don't know. I followed whoever it was outside but I don't know where they went. I did find out something about the Dementors."

"What?"

"One of them floated right past me and it didn't even bother with me. I don't think they react to animals the same way they do to people." She said.

"Well that's a relief. Your dad isn't happy."

"I know, I heard. But like Dumbledore said, I'll be fine."

"I know, but still. He was right there! He could have killed you."

"But he didn't. I'm not afraid of Sirius Black."

"You're not afraid of a lot of things. Please don't go looking for him."

"I'm not that stupid. I'm not going to look for a man who might want to kill me."

I nodded and I heard something outside.

"Quick!" I hissed.

She turned into a weasel and I put her in my pocket. I waited until the coast was clear and then took her to the door.

"Good night." I whispered.

She rubbed her head against my cheek and I set her down outside.

Lily's POV

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I went to Hagrid's the next day. Hermione and Ron were arguing because he said that Crookshanks ate Scabbers.

"Well how do you know it wasn't Gypsy? Cats like to chase rats and mice, Ron."

"Exactly!" Hermione said.

He rolled his eyes and we found Hagrid by the lake. He was skipping stones. Well, to him they were stones, to us, they were rocks.

"How did it go Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asked.

"Hearing? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because it's your boyfriend's fault all this is happening." Ron said.

I growled.

"Well first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. Then I got up and said my piece, said that Buckbeak was a good hippagriff, always cleaned his friends. And then Lucius Malfoy stood up, well you can imagine what he said. 'Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous beast who'd kill ya as soon as he looked at ya.'"

I was afraid to know what happened next.

"And then?" Hermione asked.

"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius."

"They're not sacking you?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not sacked. Buckbeak's been sentenced to death."

My hand flew to my mouth and I shook my head. Ron scowled at me and tears came to my eyes.

"See!?"

"It wasn't Draco's fault! He mentioned what happened when he wrote to his mother! He didn't ask for any of this." I said.

I could tell he didn't believe me. I shook my head and walked back to the castle. I saw Buckbeak on my way. I walked forward and bowed. He bowed back and then walked up to me.

"I'm going to try and find a way to fix this Beaky. I promise."

I stroked his feathers and pat his beak.

"You'll be alright." I whispered.

"Lily?"

Harry came too. I knew he blamed Draco too, but he didn't say anything.

"We can't let them do this. There must be some way we can help."

"Hermione reckons there might be something in the library that can help."

"Then that's where we'll start."

"And maybe, you can get Malfoy to stop being a git and make his dad stop all this."

I glared at my brother.

"Do you know how bad Draco feels about this?"

"Oh come on Lily! He's a prat and he's no good for you. I don't know why Snape let's this continue."

"My father trusts my judgement, and so should you." I said.

I gave Buckbeak one last pat before leaving.


	18. Peter Pettigrew

Chapter 18

Peter Pettigrew

Harry's POV

I was sitting in bed, just looking at the map. Ron sat up very suddenly.

"Spiders! They want me to tap dance. I don't wanna tap dance!" he said.

"You tell those spiders, Ron."

"Oh yeah I'll… I'll tell 'em."

He immediately went back to sleep after that. I smiled and shook my head. When I looked down, I saw two things. The first was my sister's name. She was wandering around the halls for some reason. The second… was Peter Pettigrew. He was supposed to be dead. I slipped into my shoes and left the common room. I followed the map until I was in the same corridor as Pettigrew. The paintings were yelling at me because they were trying to sleep. Lily was right on top of me and Pettigrew was getting closer. I was looking everywhere but I couldn't see him. I thought I felt something crawling up my back but when I turned nothing was there. Pettigrew almost on me. I turned and jumped at my own reflection. I looked back at the map and saw Pettigrew round the corner. But I had another problem. Snape was coming!

"Mischief managed, nox."

The second I turned the light out, Snape lit his wand.

Lily's POV

"Potter. What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" dad asked.

This wasn't going to end well.

"I was sleepwalking."

 _Really!? That's the best excuse you could come up with? Come on Harry!_

"How remarkably like your father you are, he too was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle."

"My dad didn't strut. And nor do I. Now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand." Harry said.

I poked my head out a bit.

"Turn out your pockets." Harry didn't move. "Turn out your pockets." Dad repeated.

Harry did as he asked. It sounded like parchment.

"What's this?" dad asked.

"Spare bit of parchment."

"Oh really? Open it." Dad said.

Harry did as he asked and dad pointed his wand at it.

"Reveal your secrets." He said.

I almost didn't see the words come to the paper.

"Read it."

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, off their compliments to Professor Snape and…"

"Go on."

"And request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

My little weasel eyes went wide.

"Why you insolent little…!"

"Professor."

Lupin had come.

"Well, well… Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

I really needed to have a conversation with dad about this.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"That remains to be seen." Dad grabbed the parchment. "I have just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter. Take a look Lupin, this is supposed to be your area of expertise. Clearly it's full of dark magic." Dad said.

"I seriously doubt that Severus. It looks to me as if its merely a parchment designed to insult anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko's product?" Harry nodded. "Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it might possess. As you say it is my area of expertise. Harry would you come with me please? Good night professor." Lupin said.

Lupin was completely silent as he walked. He threw open the door to his classroom and I hid myself deep in Harry's hood.

"Now I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession. But I am astounded that you did not hand it in! Did it ever occur to you that this in the hands of Sirius Black is a map to you? Now your father never set much store by the rules either but he and your mother gave their lives so that you and Lily could live yours. And gambling their sacrifice by running around the castle unprotected at night seems to be a pretty poor way to repay them! Now I will not cover up for you again, do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Now I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there. And don't take any detours because if you do, I shall know."

Harry nodded and I heard him start to walk away.

"Professor, just so you know I don't think that map always works. Earlier it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead."

I was curious as to where this was going.

"Really? Who might that be?"

I poked my head out.

"Peter Pettigrew."

The look on Lupin's face worried me.

"That's not possible."

"It's just what I saw. Goodnight professor."

Harry left the classroom and headed back to the tower. I climbed out of his hood and went back to bed.

The next morning, I went to dad's office. He wasn't there so I decided to wait. I saw the picture I gave him on his desk which made me smile. I didn't have to wait for very long. He came inside and stopped when he saw me.

"Lily? Is everything alright?"

"Honestly, no."

He walked to me and I crossed my arms.

"Look, I know that Lupin is a werewolf. You got what you wanted, someone knows. Can't you stop dropping hints now?"

He sighed in frustration.

"You don't understand, Lily."

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" I asked.

"Because you don't need to understand. You don't need to know." He said.

The tone of his voice told me to drop the subject. I slowly shook my head and stood up.

"I don't know why you're so afraid to tell me. You're my father. If think that I would think differently of you, then you're wrong. You're my father. I've always looked up to you and I always will. I love you dad."

I left without another word. I decided to go to Lupin.

"Professor? Are you here?"

"Lily, come in."

I walked into his office and took a deep breath.

"Professor I need to ask you something. And, I mean no disrespect by it."

He seemed concerned and confused.

"Is everything alright?"

"Did you bully my dad when you were in school?"

A very uncomfortable silence followed my question.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Do you not know?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head.

"No. But yes, I did take part in some of the bullying your father and our friends pulled on Snape."

"James Potter is NOT my father. Severus Snape is. Why did you do it?"

"Looking back on it now, I truly don't know. And I do regret it."

"Is that why he keeps dropping hints?"

His face paled.

"What do you mean?"

I smiled sadly.

"I know what you are professor. I don't plan on telling anyone and I'm truly sorry that my dad has been doing this to you." I confessed.

He just stared at me.

"Well, thank you professor. And once again, I'm sorry. No one will it from me."

I turned to go but he stopped me.

"Wait!"

I stopped and turned.

"How long have you known?"

"A while. Your absences were what really told me."

"You're just like your mother, you know. So kind and understanding. Thank you, Lily."

I smiled softly and nodded before leaving.


	19. The Grim

Chapter 19

The Grim

I wasn't looking forward to Divination. It had to be the worst class in the world. Harry, Ron and I sat around the table with a crystal ball in front of us. Ron was falling asleep, Harry was just staring and I was looking at Draco. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He looked at the ball and then faked a yawn. I chuckled and then remembered something.

"Oi, Ron."

He opened his eyes.

"I told Draco what happened to Lockhart. He says thanks for that. And he literally meant it. We all hated that man."

"That's the only thing Malfoy and I will ever agree on." He said in a sleepy voice.

I smirked and shrugged. At least it was something.

"Broaden your minds."

I rolled my eyes and put my head on my books.

"Now, what do we have here?"

I elbowed Ron and he sat up. Hermione was suddenly there. I'd stopped being surprised by it.

"Do you mind me trying?"

Professor Trewalney smiled.

"The Grim."

I sighed and let my forehead fall on the table.

"You know my dear, from the moment you first stepped into my class I sensed you did not have the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination."

My eyes flew open and I slowly turned my head. I could see how angry Hermione was. She yanked her hand away from Trewalney and then knocked the ball off the table. She stormed out of the classroom.

"Have I said something?" Trewalney asked.

I looked at Draco. Even he looked shocked. It wasn't like Hermione to act that way. The rest of the class went by slowly and I met up with Draco after.

"Ron said he agrees with you on Lockhart. He said that was probably the only thing the two of you would ever agree on."

He smirked and shrugged.

"What's gotten into Granger?"

"I don't know. But I take my hat off to her. I would've done the same thing. Hermione doesn't like to be told she can't do something. She's like me in that way."

"Well, I was surprised either way."

I nodded and we went down to lunch.

"Buckbeak is going to be executed tomorrow." I said quietly.

"I tried to stop my father. He wouldn't listen. He just ignored me like he always does."

I took his hand.

"It's not your fault. Well, it is your fault that you acted like an idiot and almost got yourself killed by Beaky."

"Beaky?"

I turned red.

"It's a nickname."

He laughed a bit.

"Cute."

I smirked.

"Either way, I don't blame you."

"I still feel guilty."

I sighed and shook my head.

Harry's POV

I saw Lily with Malfoy and my blood boiled. Buckbeak was being executed because of him! I walked forward as he stood up. I pushed him hard.

"Stay away from her." I snapped.

"Harry stop it!" she said.

"You going to make me, Potter?"

I narrowed my eyes and hit him. He got up and ran at me. Lily was screaming for us to stop, but I was too angry to care. I tackled him to the ground and he hit me in the face.

"STOP!" she screamed.

"ENOUGH!"

We were forced apart and I found Snape towering over us.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter."

"Well what about him?"

"I was under the impression that you started this fight." He hissed.

I scowled and Lily left.

"Lily wait-"

Snape stopped me.

"Let her be. Both of you." He growled.

He stalked out of the great hall and I glared at Malfoy.

"This isn't over, Potter."

"Far from it." I said.

I walked away and went back to the common room.

Lily's POV

I wasn't speaking to Harry, or to Draco. I'd had enough of their fighting. So until they apologized to me and to each other, or at least to me, I wasn't talking to them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I made our way down to Hagrid's. I saw the executioner in the courtyard.

"Proud of yourself, are you? You know you're probably an executioner because you wanted to hide that ugly face of yours." I snapped.

He growled at me and Harry yanked me away.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he hissed.

I shrugged him off and we kept going.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak, it's just too horrible."

As we reached the end of the bridge, I saw Draco.

"It just got worse." Ron said.

Two of his friends were with him. I silently backed away and went weasel. I scampered down and kept low.

"You foul, loathsome and evil little cockroach!" Hermione snapped.

She had her wand to his throat. I climbed up Draco's back.

"Hermione no! He's not worth it. And especially not with Lily here."

Hermione lowered her wand, but then she raised her fist. I jumped out and bit her finger. She cried out and flung me into a rock.

"NO!"

Draco ran and picked me up. He ran back to the bridge and his friends ran past him. He looked at me, concern in his eyes.

"Lily!? Where are you?"

I looked back towards my brother and friends.

"I know. But are you okay? You hit that rock pretty hard."

I nodded.

"Maybe she's already down at Hagrid's." Hermione said.

"Lily."

I looked back at Draco.

"I'm sorry about that fight." He whispered.

I smiled internally and nodded.

"Does Snape know you're out there?"

I shook my head.

"I'm gonna tell him you went to see Hagrid."

I shook my head.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because if something happens to you I'll never forgive myself. And Snape will kill me if he found out I knew something and didn't tell him. I'd like to live."

I looked down but then nodded.

"Okay. And I've been thinking, maybe we should pretend we don't want to be together anymore. Maybe that will keep you and your brother from fighting."

I shook my head vigorously and then ran off.

Draco's POV

I sighed. I knew she wouldn't ever want to do something like that. I headed back into the castle and found Snape.

"Sir?"

He looked at me.

"I just wanted to let you know that Lily was going down to see that hippagriff. She uh, wanted me to tell you that. She's fine."

I turned to leave.

"Hold it!"

I stopped and suddenly became very nervous.

"You let her keep going? It's nearly dark and Sirius Black is running around out there."

I was in trouble. Why was I always in trouble with him?

"I-I…"

He glared as he passed me. I sighed and let my face fall against the door.

Lily's POV

I couldn't watch Buckbeak be killed. I looked away but I heard the chop. A few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"This is all your boyfriend's fault!" Ron shouted.

I turned and glared at him.

"Shut-up Ron!"

"No! And you shouldn't even be with us! She's a Snape!"

That hit me harder than it should have.

"RON!"

"You're right, I am a Snape. And I'm proud of it. Draco might not like Hagrid or you but he's not twisted like that!" I snarled.

A guilty look came to his face. He suddenly gasped in pain and Scabbers fell to the ground.

"He bit me! Scabbers!"

He ran after the rat and of course, we followed.

"Ron!"

He grabbed Scabbers, but it was where he grabbed him that was the problem.

"Lily, Harry… do you realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked.

My eyes widened.

"That's not good." I said.

"Ron run!" Harry shouted.

Ron looked at us and his face was masked with horror.

"Harry, Hermione run! It's the Grim! Run Lily!"

The dog was behind us, but I wasn't worried. Then it ran and jumped over us to get to Ron. He dragged him through a tunnel at the base of the whomping willow. The tree began to wave its branches violently.

"I can get to him." I said.

"Lily no!"

"Don't tell anyone I can do this."

I ran forward and turned into a weasel as I did.


	20. Father?

Chapter 20

Father?

I ran into the tunnel and cautiously went forward. I could hear Ron further down so I went a little faster. It didn't take me long to realize we were in the Shrieking Shack. I followed dog tracks all the way to the top. I saw Ron sitting on a sofa. I ran inside but I felt something behind me. When I turned around, Sirius Black was standing there. I hissed at him and then ran forward. I jumped onto his chest and scratched and bit.

"Get off!"

He threw me back and I hit the ground, hard. I turned back into myself and looked a Ron.

"Don't tell anyone."

He slowly nodded and I pulled out my wand. I glared at Black and he seemed surprised.

"Lily, I didn't know it was you. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.

"What would you care!?" I asked.

I heard Harry and Hermione running up the stairs.

"Harry no! Get out of here!" I said.

I knew he wouldn't listen but I had to try.

"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Where's the dog?"

"It's a trap! He's the dog. He's an Animagus!" Ron said.

I stayed in front of my brother. Hermione grabbed me and pulled me back.

"If you want to kill Harry and Lily then you'll have to kill us too." She said.

"No. Only one will die tonight." Said Black.

Harry pushed past me and Hermione.

"Then it'll be you!"

"Harry!"

He grabbed Black and took him to the ground before pulling his wand on him.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Black asked.

Before he could do anything, Lupin walked through the door.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand flew from his hand and Hermione pulled him back.

"Sirius, looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the skin reflects the madness within." Lupin said.

"Well you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Black said.

Lupin stared at him before lowering his wand and helping him up. I narrowed my eyes, realizing Black was also one of my 'father's' friends.

"I found him!"

"I know."

"I found him!"

"I understand."

"Let's kill him!"

"NO! I trusted you. And all this time… you've been his friend. He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."

"Did you really just figure that out?" I asked.

"No. I knew when Snape sent the essay."

"It took you that long?"

She scowled and I shrugged.

"Well Hermione you really are one of the brightest witches I've ever met."

"Enough talk, Remus. Let's kill him!"

"Wait!"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it. In Azkaban!" Black shouted.

I watched Lupin carefully. He looked at us and then sighed. He held out his wand to Black.

"Very well, kill him. But wait one more minute Harry and Lily have the right to know why." Lupin said.

"I know why! You betrayed our parents. You're the reason they're dead!" Harry said.

I took my brother's hand.

"No Harry, somebody did betray your parents but it wasn't him. It was someone who until quite recently I believed to be dead." Lupin said.

"Who was it then!?"

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room, right now. Come out, come out Peter! Come out, come out and play!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

 _Oh, now I'm in trouble._

Dad came in and I slowly moved behind Harry.

"You don't know how much trouble you're in, young lady."

I bit my lip and moved into view.

"I can explain."

"No explanation in the world will be good enough for this."

"This wasn't planned, professor!"

"You don't have to call me professor here. And I don't care if it was planned or not! Hogsmade visits are gone for the rest of this term."

It honestly could have been a lot worse. Dad looked back at Black.

"Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I would be the one to catch you."

"Severus…"

Dad turned his wand on Lupin too.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now here's the proof!" dad said.

"Brilliant, Snape. Once again you put your keen, penetrating mind to task and as usual comes to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Dad put his wand to Black's throat.

"Give me a reason. I beg you!"

"Severus don't be a fool." Lupin said.

"He can't help it, it's habit by now." Black said.

"Sirius be quiet!"

"Be quiet yourself Remus!"

"Look at you two, arguing like an old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set."

My eyes widened. It would have been funny in a different situation.

"Oh, that did not help you." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said, that didn't help you. Especially when my father has his wand to your throat." I said.

"Father?"

"She's my daughter." Dad hissed.

"They let _**you**_ raise Lily? James would've never allowed that!" Black said.

"Well he didn't have much choice now, did he?" Dad snarled.

"Little, cowering, Snivellus. How could you have raised a strong, beautiful girl? You couldn't even defend yourself."

I was getting angrier with every word he said.

"Four against one was very brave! It's not very fun on the other end of the wand, is it?" Dad snapped.

I could see the smirk on Black's face and that was it. I ran forward and brought him to the ground.

"My father is a better man than you'll ever be!" I snarled.

Dad pulled me back and kept me behind him. He pushed his wand into Black's neck.

"I could do it, you know? But why deny it the Dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes! The Dementor's Kiss, one can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best." Dad snarled.

I'd never heard him sound so vicious in my whole life.

"Severus, please!" Lupin said.

Dad had no intention of listening.

"After you." He said.

He looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione before nodding to the door. I looked at my dad.

"I'm really sorry dad."

"You're safe. That's what matters. But there is still no Hogsmade."

"Yeah, I know." I grumbled.

He smirked.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

I screamed as my father went flying back. I glared at my brother.

"I swear to god Harry, I'm gonna kill you!"

I ran to my dad. I was worried he'd hit his head. I tried to wake him up but he was out cold.

"The map never lies. Pettigrew is alive. And he's right there!"

Black was pointing at Ron, or rather… Scabbers. My eyes slowly went wide with realization.

"He's an Animagus." I said.

"Exactly!"

"Scabbers has been in my family for-"

"Twelve years! Curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

Harry and I looked at each other.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"

"Finger! The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat." Black said.

I stepped forward.

"Show us." I said.

He yanked Scabbers away from Ron and then set him down on the piano. He started to make a break for the door.

"Stop him Lily!"

I went weasel and tackled Scabbers. I dragged him back and then ran off. They got him and when I blinked, Peter Pettigrew was there.


	21. Her Worst Fear

Chapter 21

Her Worst Fear

Draco's POV

I'd never been so worried in my entire life. I had to find a way out of the castle.

Lily's POV

We had to leave my dad when we left. Lupin assured me he would be fine, but I didn't exactly believe him. But I had no other choice.

"Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit." Black said.

"A bit!? You almost tore my leg off!" Ron snapped.

"Well I was going for the rat. Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I can live with, but the fleas… they murder."

I laughed a bit and Black smiled.

"The tail feels weird." I said.

"I'm very impressed that you managed becoming an Animagus at your age."

I smiled, pleased with myself. When we reached the end of the tunnel, I expected the tree to be thrashing about. It was completely still. Harry and Black set Ron down and Hermione and I took a look at his leg. It wasn't too bad. Black walked towards the castle and stared at it.

"You two should go." Ron said.

I looked at him in bewilderment.

"Me?"

"He's your godfather too." Hermione said.

"Yeah, the godfather that bullied my actual father."

"Not really." Ron muttered under his breath.

I glared at him.

"If you weren't already injured, I'd hit you." I said.

"Will you come with me? Please, Lily?"

I looked at Harry and took a deep breath. I nodded and he smiled a bit. We walked over to Black.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man."

Putting everything else aside, I was happy for him. He'd been locked up for a crime he didn't commit. Now he was finally free.

"The was a noble thing you two did. He doesn't deserve it."

"And you don't deserve to be locked up again." I said.

"And our dad wouldn't have wanted his two best friends to become killers."

"Dead the truth dies with him, alive you're free." I said.

He smiled a bit.

"I don't know if you know this, but when the two of you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather."

"We know."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I can see that Lily is happy where she is. So, Harry I will understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle. But if you ever wanted a different home…"

I smiled and looked at Harry.

"What? Come and live with you?"

"Well it's only a suggestion-"

"Harry! Lily!"

All three of us turned to see what was wrong. The full moon was coming out. My eyes widened and Black ran forward.

"My old friend, have you taken your potion tonight?!"

Lupin's body started to twist and reform itself.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live. This heart here!"

I knew this wasn't going to do any good. I saw Pettigrew with Lupin's wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted.

He had his wand aimed at Pettigrew. Pettigrew gave a creepy smile and waved as he turned into a rat. I was not going to let Harry lose a chance to have a better home.

Harry's POV

Lily turned into a weasel and ran after Pettigrew.

"Lily no!"

Hermione kept me from going after her. Lupin was shouting in pain and Sirius had his arms around him.

"Run! Run!"

Lupin threw Sirius off him. He was a werewolf now. He stood there, whimpering in pain.

"Wait!"

"Hermione!"

She started to inch towards Lupin.

"Professor? Professor Lupin?"

He howled and Hermione jumped back. He slowly started to come towards us and then Snape came out of the tunnel.

"There you are, Potter! Where's Lily! Where's my-"

He was cut off my Lupin's roar. He turned and then held his arms out, blocking us. He was prepared to get hurt so we wouldn't.

Lily's POV

I'd lost Pettigrew! I turned back and froze when I got there. The gangly dog creature I'd always feared was a werewolf. My dad had Harry, Ron and Hermione behind him. Lupin walked forward and tried to claw him. Dad fell to the ground. I realized I wasn't afraid of the werewolf, I was afraid of losing my father and brother. I was afraid of losing someone I loved! I ran forward and bit Lupin's leg. I bit as hard as I could.

Harry's POV

Lupin howled in pain but I couldn't see what was hurting him. Then I saw something crawl up his leg. It was Lily!

"NO!" I shouted.

Of course, there was nothing I could do. My sister bit and scratched Lupin wherever she could. Eventually she jumped off and ran. Lupin turned his attention back to us, until someone fired a spell at him. Lily was back and in human form.

"LILY! RUN!" Snape said.

Lupin started to go towards her but then Sirius jumped out. Lily looked at us.

"Get out of here! Go Lily!" I shouted.

She shook her head and looked at Lupin and Sirius.

"Lillian don't you dare!"

When they ran off she followed. I ran after her and then heard a howl. Lupin ran off and Lily and I ran after Sirius. He had Sirius and he threw him to the ground. I picked up a rock and threw it directly at his head. Now he was looking at us. I took Lily's hand as he came at us, paw raised. We heard a howl and Lupin stopped. He looked out towards the forest and then ran off in direction of the howl. I let out a breath of relief and then heard a dog whine.

"Sirius!"

Harry ran and I followed him.

"Lily!"

"Draco?"

I stopped and found him running to me. I took his hand and I ran after Harry again. I found him alright, and about two dozen dementors. I looked at Draco.

"Go back and tell my dad where I am! Go!"

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"Draco I can do this. Please go!"

He kissed me quickly before running back. I turned and drew my wand. I remembered Christmas. Dad had been so happy with the picture and he'd gotten me a Firebolt.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

Something very large burst from my wand. It was a dragon! I heard my dad calling my name but I had to keep focused. Soon, I saw a patronus in the shape of a stag. I didn't know who it was, but I wasn't complaining. When the Dementors had gone, I let it go. I turned and ran to my dad.

"Daddy did he hurt you?!"

He put his arms around me and held me tightly.

"No, I'm alright. How did you do that?" He asked.

I stepped back.

"I did what you taught me. Thought of something that made me happy. It was Christmas. You were happy and so was I."

I could see the happiness in his eyes, but I could see the incredible anger too.

"You're angry." I whispered.

"No, I'm furious! But you're safe, and as I said before, that's all that matters to me."

I nodded and hugged him again.

"A dragon. I'm not surprised. You're compassion and love for those around you are incredibly strong and eternal. Just like a dragon. And the way you conquered your fear of werewolves-"

"It wasn't the werewolf I was afraid of, dad. It was losing you. When I saw Lupin swing at you… I was so scared."

Tears came to my eyes and he held me.

"I'm here."

I looked at Harry. He'd fallen unconscious. Then I remembered Pettigrew.

"Daddy you have to listen to me. Black is innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew. He's the one responsible for mum and James' death. He's an Animagus. He cut off his own finger and then turned into a rat. Please daddy, you must believe me."

His dark eyes slowly went to Black. There was so much hate and anger in them.

"Please."

"Go to the hospital wing. Wait for me there, do you understand?"

I just nodded. The tone in his voice told me not to argue. I went back to the castle and to the hospital wing.


	22. A Father's Love

Chapter 22

A Father's Love

Draco's POV

I was pacing outside the hospital. I heard footsteps and looked up. I ran to Lily when I saw her. She hugged me tightly and I closed my eyes.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I will be. Is my brother awake?"

"I'm not sure. Weasley was getting on my nerves so I left."

She stepped back and looked into my eyes.

"Pettigrew escaped."

"What?"

We sat down and she told me everything that happened.

"The poor bloke was sent to Azkaban for twelve years. All for a crime he didn't commit." I said.

"And now he's going to be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss. It's just not fair. It's not right."

"I know. But I don't think there's anything we can do." I said sadly.

Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"No, but I think know someone who can. Draco, if I'm not out here when my dad comes, I need you to stall him."

"Do you have any idea how hard that's gonna be? He'll know exactly what I'm up to."

"Please. Do it for me."

He sighed but nodded.

"Alright, but be quick."

I kissed his cheek and went into the hospital.

"Hermione!"

She looked at me and I ran to her.

"You can save Sirius."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how you've been getting to your classes. At least I think I do. Please! Harry deserves a proper home." I said.

She smiled a bit, but sadly.

"Lily I can't. I don't have permission to do that. You know as well as I do, awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time."

I opened my mouth to say something but I stopped when I heard an angry voice in the hall.

"Right. I'm going to go save my boyfriend before my father kills him. But you know what you need to do Hermione. Please."

I turned and hurried outside.

"Lily."

"Daddy?"

"You are grounded for the summer."

I sighed.

"I know." I said sadly.

He hugged me.

"One day you'll understand why I do what I do."

I smirked and hugged him. He left again and I looked at Draco.

"You came after me. Even when there was a werewolf running around."

He smiled at me.

"Course I did. You're my girlfriend and my best friend. What did you expect me to do?"

I smiled and hugged him.

"You're the best."

"I know."

I laughed and playfully smacked him. He chuckled.

"I need to get back to my brother. I'll see you later."

He kissed my cheek and I went back inside. I looked at Ron.

"How's your leg?"

"It hurts."

I smirked.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm sorry about what Scabbers… I mean Pettigrew did to your parents."

I smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault Ron, but thanks. But I still have my dad. That's good enough for me."

"He protected us. Lupin almost killed him but he still protected us." Ron said.

I smiled and nodded.

"My father is a great man. He would never let any of my friends get hurt."

Ron smiled a bit.

"How did you do it? You're a weasel."

I smiled and held my finger to my lips. I winked and he just shook his head.

"Lily."

I looked at Hermione and saw Harry waking up. I ran over.

"I saw my dad. Lily it was dad who sent the dementors away."

I shook my head.

"Harry that was me. The dragon was me."

"I meant the stag."

"I don't know who that was, but it couldn't have been James."

"Listen Harry, they've captured Sirius. Any minute now the Dementors are going to perform the kiss." Hermione said.

Harry's eyes widened and he put on his glasses.

"You mean they're going to kill him?!"

I shook my head.

"No… it much worse."

"They're going to suck out his soul." Hermione said.

At that moment the doors opened. Dumbledore walked in and we ran to him.

"Headmaster you've got to stop them!" Hermione said.

"It's true sir, Sirius is innocent." Harry added.

"It was Scabbers who did it." Ron said.

We all looked at him.

"Scabbers?"

"He's my rat sir. Well he's not really a rat, I mean he was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl-"

"He's an Animagus. He's Peter Pettigrew. You must believe us." I said.

"I do, Miss Snape. But I'm sorry to say that the word of four thirteen year-old wizards will convince few others." He walked over to Ron. "A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." He said.

"Then ask my father. He knows the truth."

Dumbledore shook his head. He turned to Hermione.

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and yet when meddled with dangerous. You know the laws Miss Granger, you must not be seen! But if you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life can be spared. Three turns should do it."

I smiled and put my hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, and when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be quite useful. Good luck."

Dumbledore was funny that way. Sometimes he said things that didn't seem to make sense.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Hermione pulled Harry and I towards her.

"Sorry Ron, but seeing as you can't walk."

"I knew it!" I said.

Harry tried to touch the time turner but she smacked his hand. She turned it three times and then we waited. When it stopped she tucked it back into her jacket.

"Where were we at seven thirty?" she asked.

"Hagrid." I said

"Come on, and we can't be seen!" she said.

"Way ahead of you."

I turned into a weasel and climbed into Harry's pocket.

"That's useful." Harry said.

It wasn't a very comfortable ride for me though. They were running the whole time.

Draco's POV

Snape was a pretty tough parent. But it was clear that he loved her more than anything. I wished my father loved me. Snape acted like he was cold and uncaring, but with Lily he was the complete opposite. He actually smiled and on rare occasions he laughed! The only time my father laughed was when he got his own, cruel way. I counted myself lucky that I had my mother. My mother was going to love Lily.

Lily didn't have a mother. She'd been robbed of that luxury when she was a baby. But Snape was able to tell her about her mother. In the end, it all came down to the fact that I wanted a father like Snape. I didn't want Snape himself, that would just be weird.

I met up with Lily a few days in the Astronomy tower. Or should I say, I met with the weasel version of my girlfriend. So much had happened and she'd been so busy. She jumped down onto my shoulder and I smiled. I took her off and put her down so she could turn back into herself.

"Buckbeak is alright. We set him free."

I smirked.

"Father won't be happy about that. But I'm happy to hear it."

She smiled and we walked to the railing. We'd be leaving Hogwarts soon, and it was going to be a long summer.

"I'll write to you. I'm pretty sure your dad won't let you out to see me."

She laughed a bit.

"No he will not. But it still could've been worse. That's not a joke."

"I don't even want to know what he's capable of. Just thinking about it scares me. But he loves you dearly. Anyone can see that."

She smiled and laid her head against my shoulder.

"I know he does. I don't know what I'd do without him. I don't where I'd be."

"Well it doesn't matter. You're here now. You have me, your dad and brother, and your friends. That's because he raised you, not someone else. You're a Snape, and never in a million years would I change a single thing about you."

"Thanks Draco."

Snape's POV (Probably only one time)

My little girl truly had grown so much. I'd meant to speak with her, but then I heard everything she and Draco said about me. I smiled to myself. She was the only thing that mattered to me. I would do anything and everything to ensure her safety and happiness. But I was scared. I knew that things were changing and fast. I was terrified that I would lose her in some way. My daughter was the only thing in my life worth living for.

"So what about that dragon patronus?"

She laughed.

"I was just as surprised."

"What was the memory?"

"This past Christmas. With my dad."

"Firebolt."

"Not just that, the smile on his face. Dad doesn't smile as often as most people. That's just the way her is. But you can always tell by looking in his eyes. That's where you see the smile."

I smiled a little more.

"I've him smile. Well when it wasn't a smile because of you. That time he wiped the floor with Lockhart and then when Lockhart was fired."

That would always be a very fond memory.

"Never mess with a Snape. We don't screw around."

 _Well, it seems you do listen to what I say. At least some of the time._

Then again, most teenagers didn't listen to their parents. She wasn't most teenagers. She had more respect and common sense. For which I was very thankful. All in all, I was proud of her. She would never know how proud.

Lily's POV

I said good bye to Draco, my friends and Harry.

"If they give you problems, send a letter. I can persuade dad to go over there."

"In that case, I promise you I will. I might not like Snape, but he really is scary sometimes."

I laughed and then hugged him.

"I love you Harry. You need to know that."

"I love you too Lily. My sister."

I smiled brightly and then we said goodbye.


	23. The Cup Crisis

Chapter 23

The Cup Crisis

Dad wouldn't even let me go to the Quidditch cup that summer. He'd really put his foot down this time. I guess I'd really scared him bad this time.

I was sitting in my room on the floor when dad knocked on the door.

"Lily? There's been an accident."

I jumped up.

"I have to leave, I'll be right back."

"Wait! Daddy no! Let me go with you."

"Absolutely not! I'll be back later tonight. Everything will be fine."

I hugged him tightly.

"Please be careful."

He held me tight before he left. I had no idea what happened, but if I my father was getting involved it had to be bad. I picked up Gypsy and held her close to me. I went downstairs and sat down in my favorite chair. Gypsy stayed with me, she must have been able to sense I was upset. I sat there for four hours. Dad didn't come back until one in the morning. I jumped up and hugged him.

"It's alright. I'm here." He said.

"What happened?"

He sighed and then sat me down. He told me everything.

"But what were they doing there? And… oh my god! Harry was there! Dad he was there!"

"Shhh! He's fine. He's safe with Weasley and Miss Granger."

I slowly nodded, relieved by the news.

"Why were they there?"

"I don't know."

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

I looked at him.

"Whenever something like this happens, something bad happens to my brother."

"Yes… there does seem to be a pattern there."

I shook my head with a sigh.

"It's late, you should be asleep."

He stood up and then looked at me again.

"Lily?"

I stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"You'll always tell me the truth, right?"

"Where did that come from?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You know I'm always honest with you. I never have and never will lie to you Lillian."

I nodded with a little smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what made me ask you that. Goodnight daddy. I love you."

"And I you. Sleep well and don't worry."

I nodded and went to bed.

Draco's POV

I wasn't going to lie to myself, I'd been scared. Anyone would be, if death eaters just came out of nowhere. And at the Quidditch World up! I was glad Lily was grounded at that point. She wasn't there to see it all. I got on the train and found an empty compartment. Half way to Hogwarts was when Lily found me. I smiled and she rushed into my arms.

"I was with Harry. I needed to know what happened at the Cup. Are you alright? I know you were there too."

"I'm fine."

She just kept her arms around me, I wasn't complaining though. We sat down and she looked into my eyes.

"You know, I've always loved your eyes." I told her.

She smiled.

"I have my mother's eyes." She said.

I smiled and brushed her hair over her ear. I felt her hand on my chest and I leaned forward. I kissed her soft lips and closed my eyes.

Lily's POV

Draco's lips were like silk. I fisted my hand in his shirt and kissed a little harder. He held me a little tighter and I smiled. He leaned back and smiled at me.

"We probably won't be able to do that at Hogwarts. You know, with your dad around."

I smiled.

"You forget, I slip into your pocket and we can go anywhere we please."

He smirked.

"True."

I kissed him again and someone banged on the door. We jumped apart and there stood Pansy Parkinson. I rolled my eyes. She was crying and glaring at me.

"I am NOT in the mood to deal with her." I said.

Draco waved his wand and the shades went down. I smiled in approval.

"Is that better?" he asked.

I smirked.

"That's better."

"Good."

I laughed before he kissed me again. About five minutes later, the compartment door swung open. This time it was my brother.

"Get off my sister!"

He pushed Draco off me.

"Harry stop!"

I got in between them and soon Ron was pulling him away.

"Come on, mate! It's not worth it." He said.

He pushed Ron off and glared at Draco.

"I don't ever want to see you on my sister like that again! If I catch you, I'll tell Snape!"

That made my heart stop. Draco's face went pale.

"I thought so. So keep your hands off her." Harry warned.

Harry left and Ron looked at me.

"Look, you're one of my best friends, Lil. I can't make you stay away from him. But just think about how Harry feels. We hate Malfoy, especially him. He might be good to you, but he's a real prat to us. You're Harry's sister, his only sister."

"Ron, it wasn't like I'd planned for him to see it. The shades were closed for a reason."

"And he's a git." Draco whispered.

I turned and smacked his arm. I turned back to Ron.

"Listen, please just tell Harry he won't see anything like that again. I'd say it myself but he probably doesn't want to see me right now."

"Yeah, alright."

He left and I sighed.

"I'm going to kill Pansy. Well not kill, but I'm at least gonna punch her in the face."

"Can I watch?"

I looked at Draco with a smile.

"You'll have a front row seat."

"Yeah?"

I laughed and he pulled me down.

"Yeah."

"Hm. Kiss me?"

I smiled.

"Wish granted."

He smiled as I kissed him.

Harry's POV

I was furious! I hated that guy and he was snogging my sister! I stared out the window, trying to think of something else. Ron told me what she said, but I didn't care. I was gonna tell Snape. Malfoy was no good for her and if this was the only way for her to see it, then so be it. As soon as we got to the castle, I found him before the feast.

"You need to tell Lily to stay away from Malfoy. He's no good for her and you're the only one she'll listen to." I snapped.

"My daughter is perfectly capable of making her own decisions, Mr. Potter. You would do well to remember that." He said coldly.

I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"So you're 'daughter' can snog her boyfriend at fourteen years old?"

The anger in his eyes was exactly what I was looking for.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly.

Lily was going to hate me. But I was doing this for her own good.

Lily's POV

My father cornered me before I could get into the great hall. The look on his face scared me.

"Mr. Malfoy! Come here, now!"

I flinched and Draco hurried over. Draco looked absolutely terrified.

"I've been told that you've been showing my daughter quite a bit of affection." Dad growled.

 _Harry I'm gonna kill you!_

"Dad it wasn't just him. I was kissing him too."

"Silence!"

I shut my mouth and looked down.

"Now, unfortunately for me, I cannot follow you around all day and night. But I'm warning you now, if I EVER _ **see**_ you showing Lily that sort of 'affection', you will feel my wrath. Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco quickly nodded.

"Yes, sir. Of course."

"Good. Now, you leave. Lily you stay."

Draco smiled at me a bit before practically running into the hall. My dad crossed his arms and I bit my lip.

"Lillian Rose Snape, you're fourteen years old. I know that I can't stop you from doing certain things. And I trust you're smart enough not to make any foolish decisions. But I meant what I said. I'm not trying to sound unreasonable. I was your age once too."

I smirked. It was a little difficult to think of my dad as a teenager. I nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just because I can't see it, doesn't mean I won't know. I know you too well."

I smiled a bit and nodded again.

"Go on then."

I went into the great hall and smacked Harry upside the head. That was all. I sat down between him and Ron.


	24. A Twisted Teacher

Chapter 24

A Twisted Teacher

Once the new students had been sorted, Dumbledore stepped up. I looked over at Draco and everything around me faded.

Draco's POV

I felt someone watching me and looked over. Lily's beautiful green eyes locked with mine. She smiled at me and I of course, smiled back.

"… the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. And their headmistress, Madam Maxime."

A large group of French girls came in. Blaise's eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"Show offs." I muttered.

I looked at Lily again. She was far more beautiful than any of the French girls.

"Now greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their Highmaster, Igor Kakroff."

Now a group of guys came in, smashing walking sticks on the ground. I quickly looked at Lily, but she was playing with the necklace I'd bought her. I smiled in relief. She raised her eyes to me and smiled. Even when Viktor Krum walked in, her green eyes remained on me. Her brother looked at me and glared. I glared right back. I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament!"

I slowly smiled. I'd heard about this tournament before.

Lily's POV

"Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked."

I looked at Fred and George with a smirk.

"For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

An older man stepped up. Before he could speak, there was a deafening clap of thunder. Real rain began to leak through the roof and several people screamed. Ron pulled me away from anything that could fall on my head. I saw someone in the doorway cast a spell at the ceiling. He sealed it up and Ron looked shocked.

"Bloody hell, that's Mad-Eye Moody." He said

"Alastor Moody?" Hermione asked.

My eyes widened.

"The auror?" I asked.

"Auror?"

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days." Ron said.

He had a very bad limp as he walked in.

"Thank you for coming old friend." Dumbledore said.

"Stupid ceiling." He growled.

I smirked. He pulled out a flask and took a drink, although he didn't seem to enjoy it.

"What's the he's drinking, do you suppose?" Seamus asked.

"I dunno, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry said.

I smiled a bit. Now Crouch was able to speak.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final." He said.

I was already expecting the explosion that followed this announcement. I got Draco's attention and started to count down on my fingers.

"SILENCE!"

Draco smiled at me and I nodded. Dumbledore waved his wand and a casket turned into a goblet. A goblet holding blue flames.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday. Do not do so lightly. Of chosen, there's no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard tournament has begun."

I knew Fred and George were going to try and enter. Emphasis on the word try. I accidentally bumped into Luna Lovegood on my way out of the hall.

"Sorry, Luna."

"You seem a bit distracted."

"Yeah, maybe a little."

"You know, I've always found that pudding helps."

I had to smile. She took my arm.

"Come with me."

I followed her to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. She touched the pear and the portrait swung open. There were house elves everywhere. They bowed as we walked inside.

"Lily Snape!"

I turned and was tackled by Dobby. I smiled and laughed and Luna smiled.

Draco's POV

I was interested to see what kind of teacher Moody would be. Lily sat down next to Weasley and then looked at me. I winked and she smiled. Moody came out and I turned my gaze to the front of the class.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, ministry malcontent. And your new defense against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

Blaise and I looked at each other. I arched a brow and he shrugged.

"When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in practical approach. But first, which one of you can tell me how many unforgiveable curses there are?" he asked.

I smiled a bit. This could be cool.

Lily's POV

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Three sir." Hermione said.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will-"

"Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Please don't cut me off."

He ignored me.

"Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared… you need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!"

My eyes widened and the whole class turned. It was true!

"Aw no way. The old codger can see out the back of his head."

Apparently I was directly in the line of fire. Moody threw the piece of chalk towards Seamus but hit me in the face instead.

"Oi! You just hit my girlfriend in the face!" Draco snapped.

I looked at him and shook my head. He sat back down, but he was glaring at Moody.

"So, which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!"

"Yes!?"

"Stand!"

Ron slowly stood up.

"Now, give us a curse."

"Well… my dad did tell me about one. The imperious curse."

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

I pulled Ron down and pat his shoulder. Moody took an ugly insect out of a jar.

"Hello. What a little beauty."

I looked at Ron and he wiggled his brows. I smirked. He performed the curse and then sent it around the classroom.

"Don't worry, she's completely harmless. But if she bites… she's lethal!"

I heard Draco laughing.

"What're you laughing at?!" Moody snarled.

He threw the insect onto Draco's face. That was the last straw! I got up and grabbed the insect.

"Keep your little pets off of other people."

He narrowed his eye.

"Just like the wizard who raised you. Always trying to make yourself seem more than you really are. Pretending to be strong. Living a lie, just like him."

Everyone in the class was dead silent.

Draco's POV

If there's one thing everyone knew about Lily… never ever insult her father in any way. She threw the insect back at him before sitting back down. Weasley put his hand on her shoulder but she gently pushed his hand away. I hoped for Moody's sake that Snape didn't find out what Moody said to his daughter. Lily just sat there. Back straight, eyes forward… as thought nothing was bothering her. I knew better. I hadn't noticed that I'd zoned out. It wasn't until I heard squealing that I snapped out of it. Longbottom was twitching and Moody was performing the crusiatus curse on the insect. My eyes widened. I didn't like Longbottom, but even I knew when to draw the line.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" Granger shouted.

He stopped and I looked around. The entire class looked disturbed. He brought the insect to Granger's desk.

"Perhaps you'd like to give us the last curse, Miss Granger?"

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light and the insect was dead.

"The killing curse. Only two people are known to have survived it. And they're sitting in this room. Harry and Lily Potter."

Lily slowly stood up.

"It's Snape. Lillian Rose Snape. And you're a complete nutter."

She collected her books and then walked out. I wanted to go after her, but I knew this was one of the times she wanted to be alone.

Lily's POV

I found an empty corridor and leaned against the wall. I'd seen my mum die. I didn't know I could remember that far back! I slowly slid to the ground and tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard someone coming and quickly stood up. My father came around the corner.

 _Oh bloody hell…_

"Lily? You should be in class."

"I was, sir."

He frowned as he came closer.

"Have… have you been crying?"

"No. I had something in my eye."

"Lillian Rose don't you dare lie to me." He warned.

The tears came back and I told him everything.

"I saw mum die. I saw it!"

I'd never seen him so angry.

"Stay here."

"No. I want to go with you."

He sighed in frustration but nodded. He wouldn't let me go into the classroom, but I had my own special way of getting in. I waited until he went inside before turning into a weasel. He threw the door open so hard, he had to keep his arm out so it wouldn't come flying back into his face.

"ALASTOR!"

I quickly went inside and crawled up into Draco's lap. He looked at me and stroked my back.

"You're showing fourth years the unforgiveable curses?!"

"They should know. I assume your little Snapeling came crying to daddy?"

Dad grabbed him by the front and leaned close. I couldn't hear what he said though.

"Do I make myself clear?" Dad hissed.

Moody nodded and then dismissed the class. Draco put me in his pocket and grabbed my bag on the way out. He took us up to the Astronomy tower. He took me out of his pocket and set me down so I could change.

"You know, I never realized just how alike you and your dad are. The way you held yourself, the look in your eyes… it was almost like Snape himself was standing there. You really are a Snape." He said.

I smiled proudly.

"I'm my father's daughter. And I'm damn proud of it."

He chuckled and I hugged him.

"You're the best."

He put his arms around me and I smiled.


	25. The Champions

Chapter 25

The Champions

Thursday was coming faster and faster. I was sitting in the Great Hall with Luna, looking at the Quibbler. Fred and George came in and I smirked.

"Watch and learn Luna."

She smiled softly and looked over. People started to cheer.

"Thank you, thank you. Well lads, we've done it." Said George.

"Cooked it up just this morning." Fred added.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said.

Fred and George sat down next to her.

"Oh really? Why's that Granger?"

She pointed to the circle around the goblet.

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." She said.

"So?"

"SO, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion."

"That's why it's so brilliant."

"Because he's so pathetically dimwitted."

They both stood up and faced each other.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up."

They drank their silly potions and then jumped over the age line. They put their names in and I just waited. Sure enough, they were both knocked backwards and were sporting white beards. Everyone started laughing and they started fighting. The door opened and Krum came in with Kakroff. He put his name in, then he looked at Hermione. I saw him smile at her. I saw the blush on her cheeks and she looked at me. I raised my brows with a smile. Her cheeks became redder and I chuckled.

Draco's POV

Saw the idiot Weasley twins try their potion. When I heard Lily's laugh I smiled. She was sitting next to her friend, Lovegood. She was a bit loony, but she was a good friend to Lily. Lily looked at me and smiled. It was the kind of smile she only gave to me. Lovegood whispered something to her and then left. She smiled a little as she walked past me. I walked inside and sat down next to Lily.

Harry's POV

My plan for Snape to separate them hadn't worked. He sat down next to my sister she moved her hair behind her ear. I clenched my fists and she laughed at something he said. I saw him take her hand and someone put their hand on my shoulder. Malfoy gave her his ring and I tried to go forward.

"Harry, don't!" Ron said.

"That's my sister!" I hissed.

She got up and left the hall with him. I shoved Ron off and went after them. When I turned the corner, Lily was gone. It was only Malfoy.

Lily's POV

I knew Harry was going to follow us. I looked around and then quickly went weasel. Draco picked me up and put me in his pocket.

"Where's Lily?" came Harry's voice.

"I'm her boyfriend, Potter. Not he keeper."

"I told you to stay away from my sister."

"Yeah, and I didn't listen. So you went running to Lily's dad? Really, Potter?"

Draco staggered back. Harry must have hit him.

"What's going on here!?"

Moody had come to join the party.

"Potter decked me in the face!" Draco said.

"I didn't see anything."

Draco's hand wrapped around me, I knew he was trying to keep me from jumping out of his pocket.

"On your way, Malfoy." Moody barked.

I started to struggle and Draco quickly walked away.

"Are you mad, Lily?" he hissed.

He took me out of his pocket and put me on his shoulder.

"If anyone finds out they could arrest you."

I rubbed my head against his cheek. He sighed and rounded the corner. He set me down and I turned back. There was a bruise forming on his cheekbone. I sighed and reached out. I touched it gently, but he still winced.

"Sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

He took my hand and smiled at me.

"It's worth it. You're worth anything and everything."

I smirked.

"Are you trying to get somewhere?" I asked.

He laughed a bit.

"Maybe."

I shook my head and then kissed his cheek.

When Thursday came, everyone gathered in the great hall. I sat down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco winked at me from across the hall and I smiled.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!"

Dumbledore walked up and the blue flame turned red. A piece of paper flew out and he caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang lads cheered and Krum walked forward proudly. The next name flew out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!"

I clapped along with everyone else. She looked like a little princess, but you can't judge a book by its cover. Finally, the Hogwarts champion was announced.

"Cedrc Diggory!"

I clapped along with everyone else. He was smart, he had a good chance. There was just one problem, the cup was still glowing red. Another name came forth and Dumbledore looked at it with confusion.

"Harry Potter…"

My eyes widened and I looked at my brother.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

He slowly stood up and started walking forward.

"NO!"

I got up and ran towards him, but dad caught me.

"Let me go!"

"You need to calm down." He said.

Harry and the rest of the teachers went into the trophy room. The students left the hall. All except for Ron, Hermione and Draco. I pushed my dad back and looked at him.

"This isn't possible!"

"Lily-"

"NO! Harry can't do this! Please dad you've got to stop them."

"Lily there's nothing I can do. You heard Dumbledore, once you're chosen you can't go back."

I shook my head and looked towards the door.

"Who would put his name in that cup?"

"I don't know. But when I find out, I'll put an end to this. I'm sorry Lily."

I looked at dad again.

"It was Moody."

"Lillian, no."

"Well why not? You know as well as I do that he's a demented bastard."

"Watch your tongue, young lady." He warned.

"But it's the truth, daddy!"

"She might have a point professor." Draco said.

Dad narrowed his eyes at him and he shut his mouth.

"She has a point though." Ron whispered.

"Excuse me?" Dad asked.

Ron shook his head.

"I forbid you to go snooping around Moody." He told me.

I scowled.

"I'm not a child!"

"You're _**MY**_ child! And as long as I'm alive and breathing you will do what I say. I'm only looking out for you. Now I want you to return to your common room and stay there."

Tears came to my eyes.

"Yes, _**sir**_."

He sighed and I stormed past him.

"Lily-"

I ignored him.

Draco's POV

"Lillian wait!"

She didn't come back. I ran after her and caught her by the arm.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best."

"For me. Not for Harry. I know Moody had something to do with this, and I'm going to prove it. One way or another. Please say you'll help me."

"Lily that's dangerous!"

She looked into my eyes, pleading. I sighed and pulled her into my arms.

"Okay."


	26. Skeeter

Chapter 26

Skeeter

Things were only getting worse for Harry. He and Ron weren't talking and people had started wearing these 'Potter Stinks' badges. I'd already hexed five people for it. I saw Draco wearing one. He and Harry were fighting more than usual.

I sat in the courtyard reading and Draco was up in a tree. Several Slytherins were beneath him.

"You're a right foul git! You know that?"

I looked up.

"Think so?" Ron asked.

"I know so!"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Stay away from me." Harry said.

I sighed sadly and shook my head.

"Why so tense, Potter?"

Oh no.

"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees." He jumped down. "He thinks you won't last five."

He and his friends started to laugh and I slammed my face into my book.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy! He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic!"

Harry turned away and Draco angrily pulled out his wand. My eyes went wide.

"Hold it right there, sonny!"

Moody came out. He transfigured my boyfriend into a ferret! I was beyond reasoning. Harry was laughing along with several other students.

"Professor Moody! What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

I ran forward and snatched Draco out of the air. I held him close to me and glared a Moody.

"Put him down Snape!" he growled.

"No!"

"Alastor, we NEVER use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might have mentioned it."

"And you would do well to remember it!" she snapped.

She turned to me next.

"Miss Snape, set him on the ground please."

I nodded and put him down. She performed a counter spell and Draco was back. I knelt down and put my hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He covered my hand with his and nodded. Harry was still laughing and I gave a him a hurt and disappointed look. He stopped laughing and little a wee bit guilty. I stood Draco up and looked at Moody.

"Leave him alone. I mean it. You don't want to cross me."

He actually stuck his tongue out at me. I shook my head and walked away with Draco.

"Is that what it feels like to have a tail?" he asked.

I smiled a bit.

"I'm used to it now. But are you really alright?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

I laughed a bit.

"I'm always going to worry about you."

He smirked. We walked down to the lake and sat down on the grass.

"What about you?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"Me?"

"The first task is coming up."

"Oh… yeah that."

I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"Lily?"

I took his hand and squeezed.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

He put his arm around my waist.

"It'll be alright. Your brother isn't an idiot."

"Lily!"

Luna ran over to us, the Daily Prophet in her hand.

"You'll want to see this. Hello Malfoy."

"Erm… hi Lovegood."

Luna was one of the only ones who accepted Draco. Who thought he was a good person. She knelt down and I read an article about Harry. I ripped the paper to pieces and Draco put his hands on my shoulders.

"Where the hell is this Skeeter woman now?" I hissed.

"I don't know. But I'm certain she'll be here for the first task. She really is an awful writer, isn't she?" Luna said.

Draco nodded and so did I.

"I'm sure you'll talk some sense into her."

"I'm positive. Have you seen her when she's angry? She's exactly like her father. It's scary."

Luna smiled. I was always happy when someone said I was like my father. I took great pride in it.

"I know your brother will be alright, Lily. Surviving is in his blood."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Luna."

"Anything for a friend."

I smiled again.

Draco's POV

I liked Lovegood. She approved of Lily being with me, unlike everyone else. She was a bit odd, but she was really sweet. Lily and I continued to try and find out anything suspicious about Moody. So far, all we had was the fact that he was totally bonkers. When the first task came, he biting her lip so hard she drew blood.

Lily's POV

I saw the woman I knew to be Rita Skeeter walk into the Champion's tent. I looked around and went weasel. I ran into the tent and climbed up Harry's back. I jumped at Skeeter and snatched her quill from the hair. I scampered off and turned back before once more going into the tent.

"I saw weasel running off with this."

"Yes, that's mine dear."

She reached for it, put I held it away from her. I snapped it in half and she gave me an angry look.

"My name is Lily Snape. I'm Harry's twin sister and someone you don't want to cross. I read the article you wrote about Harry. I don't know if your hard of hearing or if you're really just that stupid. Harry and I are fourteen and he does NOT have a death wish. Nor did he put his name in that cup! And I'm pretty sure the other champions are bothered by your presence." I took one step closer. "Let me make myself clear. If you ever come near my brother or these champions again you'll have me to deal with. I WILL be watching. Now get out." I snarled.

She quickly left and Harry and Hermione stared at me.

"What?"

"Just now, you were exactly like Professor Snape." She said.

Harry nodded.

"The way you stood and the way you spoke, even the tone of your voice. Just like him, it was almost like he was standing in your place."

I smiled, proud of myself.

"Thanks for that, Snape. She really was a bother."

I looked at Cedric.

"Mon Plaisir. Good luck to you."

I looked at Harry and hugged him. He held me tightly.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

I kissed his cheek and left the tent. I took a seat next to Luna and she took my hand. I saw a golden egg in the arena. It was when I saw the dragon that I almost screamed.


	27. The Ball Announcement

Chapter 27

The Ball Announcement

Draco's POV

My jaw dropped when I saw the dragon. This was lunacy! I watched each champion battle their dragon. Then, Potter came out. I immediately looked at Lily. Lovegood was with her. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry. I wanted to be with her, too hold her. But there was a chance that would distract Potter and he needed to stay focused. It was a Hungarian Horntail. Of course he would get one of the worst ones.

"Accio Firebolt!"

I smirked.

"Smart move."

His broom came flying to him and he just managed to get away as the dragon blew fire at him. The chain holding the beast broke and it chased Potter towards the school, destroying the teacher's stand as it did. Of course I laughed at that. Everyone was looking at the castle, some even holding their breath. We heard the dragon roar and then there was a dead silence.

Lily's POV

It seemed as though we were waiting for hours. The Harry came flying back. Everyone cheered, myself being the loudest. At least I thought so. He flew forward and grabbed the egg.

"YES!" I screamed.

Luna was smiling and clapping. I hugged her tightly before going back to clapping.

There was a small party in the common room that night. The egg was passed around. Seamus kissed it before handing it to Harry, which I thought was weird.

"Go on Harry. What's the clue?" he asked.

"Who wants me to open it? You want me to open it?"

I smiled and shook my head. He opened it and an earsplitting noise came out.

"Close it! Close it!"

He closed it and I uncovered my ears.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Ron was standing in the doorway.

"Alright folks, back to your knitting." Fred said.

I smiled, happy that they were making up.

"Boys."

I looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Oi, Lily."

Ron came up to me.

"You know your dad got hit in the head and cut by a piece of wood, right?"

My eyes widened and I ran out of the common room.

Harry's POV

Lily bolted before anyone could say or do anything.

"She really does love him. Hey, he got her a Firebolt."

I shook my head.

"No, that has nothing to do with it. He loves her unconditionally. He takes care of her and protects her."

"Still hard to see Snape as a parent figure."

I nodded in agreement.

Lily's POV

I ran down to the dungeons as fast as I could. I threw the door open and dad jumped a nit. The was a cut on his forehead. I walked forward.

"Daddy are you alright? Ron told me what happened?"

"Of course I'm alright. You don't to worry about me."

I smiled softly.

"You're my father, I'll always worry about your wellbeing."

He smirked.

"I heard about what happened with Rita Skeeter."

I smiled proudly.

"I proudly admit what I did."

"Normally I would scold you, but I will let this one guy. That woman truly is a nuisance."

I laughed a bit.

"A weasel stole her quill. I guess the animal kingdom is annoyed by her too."

He chuckled with a smirk.

"Yes, the 'animal' kingdom."

I was very careful not give any sort of reaction.

"I'm just glad the dragon didn't hit you with its claws or something. This tournament is insanity! Why are they allowing this?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, but I agree with you."

"I still think Moody has something to do with this."

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Lillian…"

"What? You know as well as I do that he's a complete nutter. Please daddy, I need you to trust me on this one."

"I always trust you Lily. But Alastor Moody is an auror, what would he have to gain from hurting your brother?"

"I don't know. But I just have this feeling."

He took my hands.

"Lily, I know telling you to stop worrying won't work. Try to think of something else and let me deal with this. Think about the Yule Ball."

"Yule Ball?"

He smiled a bit.

"It's a dance and a tradition of the tournament."

I smiled, excited by the news.

"And I'm sure that Draco will ask you to go with him. And I will be watching."

I laughed a little. I hugged my father tightly.

"Please don't let Harry be left alone with Moody. Please."

"I'll ty, that's all I can promise."

"That's good enough for me. I love you daddy."

"And I you. Now get back to your dormitory. It's late and you to go to sleep."

I nodded.

"Good night daddy."

"Sleep well."

I smiled and went back to Gryffindor tower.

Draco's POV

A few days later, Snape had us all gathered in a large room.

"Now, with the Triwizard Tournament comes the Yule Ball. A dance."

My eyes widened and everyone started to whisper. Snape looked directly at me.

"How many of you know how to dance?"

A few girls raised their hands.

"As I thought. I've brought someone who will help me show you. Lillian?"

I smiled when Lily came out.

"Now I need a boy up here."

I jumped up before anyone else could.

"I thought it might be you, Mr. Malfoy. Keep your hands where I can see them. Lillian you know what to do."

She nodded and placed my hand on her. She smiled at me.

"Alright, follow my lead. At least until you get the hang of it."

"I suppose now is a good time to ask if you'd attend the ball with me, Miss Snape."

She smiled and laughed a bit.

"I would be delighted, Mr. Malfoy."

I smiled and music started to play. I followed Lily and soon, she was following me. I smiled, proud of myself.

"Everyone stand and find a partner. No, Parkinson you will not interrupt Mr. Malfoy."

Lily smirked and kept dancing.

Lily's POV

After I'd shown the Slytherin's how to dance I went down to lunch. A boy named Nigel, brought a large parcel to Ron.

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley."

"Ah, thank you Nigel."

Nigel stood there, staring at Harry.

"Later Nigel, later."

He left and we all looked at Ron.

"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph."

I held back my laugh and Harry just smirked.

"Oh look mum sent me something."

He pulled out a hideous looking robe.

"Mum sent me a dress?"

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?"

I reached in and pulled one out.

"A-ha!"

"Ginny these must be for you."

Ginny took one look at it and shook her head.

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly."

Hermione and I were laughing.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you!" Hermione said.

"Dress robes." I said.

"Dress robes? For what?"

"The Yule Ball." I told him.

He looked so confused and so did Harry.

Harry's POV

The second she mentioned the word 'ball' I knew who she would be going with. It made my blood boil. McGonagall had us all gather in a large room. Filch was there and trying to fix a music horn.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall for well manner frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect you all to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally as the Yule Ball is first and foremost… a dance."

Most of the boys groaned, but the girls seemed rather excited.

"Silence. The house of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

I smirked and looked at Fred and George. They were trying to say it faster,

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

I saw Ron whisper something to Seamus and I rolled my eyes.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley? Will you join me please?"

I slowly smiled and Ron stood up.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?"

"My waist."

Harry and I looked at each other. He wiggled his brows and I coughed to hide my laughter.

"Everybody come together. Boys on your feet."

I smirked and walked up to Harry.

"Might have a dance? Dear brother."

He smirked and stood up. He was a pretty fast learner when it came to dancing.

"You and I should go to the ball. You know? Legendary Potter twins? Even if you call yourself Snape."

I smiled a bit.

"Draco already asked me to go with him, Harry."

"What?!"

"Dad asked me to help him teach the Slytherins how to dance."

I could see the anger in his eyes. I sighed.

"Harry please don't start."

"You know I hate the guy."

"Yea I know. But I don't. So please, for my sake, try and be civil."

He gave me a frustrated look.

"With dad gone, it's my job to look out for you. How many times do I have to tell you he's no good?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I have a dad. And while I'm grateful that you're looking out for me, you're starting to get on my nerves. I can take care of myself, or do you not remember the 'dueling club'?"

Harry's POV

That was an amusing memory.

 _"Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter! Weasely!"_

 _"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might make my own suggestion? My daughter, perhaps."_

 _Snape looked at Lily and pulled her up._

 _"Might not be fair now." Lockhart said._

 _Snape raised his brows._

 _"Oh?"_

 _"This is Harry Potter!"_

 _Snape smirked and put his hands on Lily's shoulders._

 _"I assure you that my child is more than capable of handling Mr. Potter. Lily."_

 _Lily smiled and took a step forward._

 _"Good luck, Potter." Lockhart said._

 _"Thank you, sir."_

 _Snape whispered something to Lily and she nodded. She walked forward and we faced each other._

 _"Try and take it easy." She teased._

 _I laughed a bit and we bowed. We walked back and when I turned her wand was raised._

 _"One, two, three!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _I flew backwards but quickly got up. I fired back at her._

 _"Protego!"_

 _Once more I was knocked backwards, but that was a useful spell. She looked at me and I nodded quickly. She fired a spell and I used the Protego spell. She fell back and Snape quickly helped her up. She smiled and nodded. Of course, that was the only hit I got on her._

She really had shown me a thing or two.

"Just be careful." I said.

She smiled and hugged me tightly.


	28. The Ball

Chapter 28

The Ball

Lily's POV

Harry and Ron were still dateless. I'd seen who asked Hermione. We were all sitting in the great hall for a study hall.

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only one's without dates."

"Ron don't talk." I hissed.

He chuckled and then my dad slapped him over the head. I'd tried to tell him.

"Well us and Neville." Ron said.

"Yeah but he can take himself." Harry said.

I smirked.

"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." Hermione said.

"Oh, now I'm really depressed. Hey Lily, would you go with me?"

"She's going with Malfoy." Hermione said.

I nodded. A piece of paper hit Ron on the head. He opened it and then looked at his brother.

"Who're you taking?"

Fred looked around and then threw the paper at Angelina.

"Angelina! Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

She smiled and nodded. Fred winked at Ron and I kept myself from laughing. My father was coming back towards us. I was done trying to warn him. Harry wasn't.

"Hermione, you're a girl."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Oh, well spotted."

"Come with one of us?"

Dad hit Ron over the head and then he hit Harry. I shook my head again.

"Come on, it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad."

My eyes slowly widened.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me!" she hissed.

She stood up and handed her book to my dad. When she came back she glared at Ron.

"And I said yes!"

She took her books and left without another word. I shook my head and went back to my book. The boys kept talking I saw my dad come back. I smirked and he set down his book. He pulled his sleeves back a bit and then slammed his hands on the back of their heads. I smiled and handed him my finished work as he passed. He nodded in approval. Before I left, I smacked the boys over the head.

Harry's POV

I knew Ron deserved the hit, but not me. When we were done I went to the owlery. I bumped into Cho and I knew it was my chance!

Draco's POV

I was present when Weasley 'asked' Fleur Delacour to the ball. It was highly amusing. The ball was tomorrow evening and I couldn't remember being so nervous. Mainly because my girlfriend was so beautiful. And also because her father would kill me if I messed up. Blaise found me when I was getting ready.

"You know you're going with the prettiest girl in the castle, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the girl with the scariest and probably deadliest father."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

He laughed and I scowled at him.

Lily's POV

My dress was a brilliant emerald green. It spread out around me and hugged my body almost like a mermaid. It was strapless and I took a deep breath. I barely recognized myself. I had on a silver crystal choker with a green stone at the base of my throat. I wore teardrop earrings and my hair was braided on the sides, whereas the rest hung down. I'd put silver flower clip into my hair to hold the two braids together in the back. I nodded in approval before leaving the common room. I was one of the last to come out. My father found me on the way to the Great Hall. His eyes were wide. I smiled and looked down at myself.

"Is that my daughter?"

"I think I look pretty good."

"Lily… you look beautiful. It seems only yesterday you were rolling around on the floor in the living room laughing at the birds I made. Now look at you. Fourteen years later. You'll never know how proud I am of you."

I smiled at him.

"Lily, there you are! I-"

Draco stopped when he saw me. His eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"Beautiful…" he managed.

I laughed a bit and dad rolled his eyes.

"I know I'm understood when I tell you that if you disrespect or mistreat Lily in any way tonight, you will never be allowed to speak to her again. Among other things."

I sighed but smiled a bit. Overprotective.

"Of course, sir." Draco said.

"Good."

Dad turned to me and smiled a bit.

"Have fun tonight."

I hugged him before leaving with Draco.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

I smiled and took his hand.

"Only because I have you."

He chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"Whose Potter taking?"

"He asked Cho, but I guess someone already asked her. He's taking Pavarti and Ron is taking Padama."

"I heard Weasley's robes are ancient."

"Hey, be nice."

He rolled his eyes and I smirked. He stopped before we got to the great hall. I gave him a confused look and he conjured a rose. I smiled and laughed lightly.

"For you, my lady."

"Why thank you, good sir."

He fixed it onto my hair and kissed my cheek.

"Shall we?"

He offered me his arm and I took it. When I saw who asked Cho, I scowled.

"Damn pretty boys." I grumbled.

"What?"

"No, nothing."

We walked in and I smiled at Ron. He smiled at me but glared at Draco. I sighed and shook my head. When the champions came in I smiled. Hermione was with Viktor Krum.

"Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?"

I looked at Padama and Ron.

"No. No absolutely not." Ron said.

"She looks… pretty." Draco said.

I smiled and held onto his arm.

"Yes she does."

"But she'll never be you. Blaise told me I was taking the prettiest girl in the castle. Then he told me I was taking the girl with the scariest and deadliest dad."

I laughed and we moved so we could see the champions dance. Harry was a little awkward but he did well. McGonagall was dancing with Dumbledore. After a while, everyone was off the floor. A song started to play and Draco stood up. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me out onto the floor. He put his arm around my waist and held me close. I smiled and took his other hand. He gracefully glided around the room with me. My dad was smiling at me. People were talking about us. Some of them good, some of them not so much. Most of the bad was coming from jealous Slytherin girls. Pansy's face was priceless! Draco lifted me up and swung me around before setting me back down. At the end of the song, he swung me out before taking me back and dipping me towards the floor. The entire hall clapped and I kissed Draco's cheek. He put his hand on my back and led me back to the table.

"Have you been practicing?" I asked.

He took my hand.

"I'll never tell."

I laughed and shook my head.

Draco's POV

About an hour later, Lily and I took a walk. I took my robes and put them over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold.

"Thanks."

I smiled and we walked around the courtyard talking.

"Hey, look."

One of the carriages was rocking. I slowly smiled in amusement.

"Oh! Here comes dad." She said.

"This will be fun to watch."

Snape came running and threw open the carriage door.

"That's ten points from Hufflepuff and from Ravenclaw."

Lily giggled and Snape kept going. It was fun to see who he caught. Lily and I were trying our best not to laugh.

"I see you two."

We froze and then Lily walked out.

"Sorry daddy. It's really funny watching you bust people."

He smirked.

"Count yourself lucky I'm not busting you."

"I would never think of doing anything like that with your daughter, sir."

His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Good. Lily you were exquisite this night. Your mother would be very proud."

Lily smiled and hugged her father.

"Thank you, daddy. That means a lot to me."

He hugged her with a small smile.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy."

I looked at him.

"Thank you for treating my daughter like a lady."

Lily smiled at me.

"Of course, sir."

"Run along now. I still have things to do here."

He suddenly took off running and busted yet another couple. Lily and I laughed before I led her back inside.


	29. The Second Task

Chapter 29

The Second Task

I was walking her back to her common room. I took her hand and she smiled at me. She stopped which made me look at her.

"Is the night already over?"

I smiled and we went to the Astronomy tower. It was snowing a bit harder and we could still see Snape looking through carriages. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me.

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. She looked out and her eyes went wide.

"Oh. My. God."

I followed her gaze and my jaw dropped. I saw Granger and Krum. They were dancing in the courtyard.

"That's going to make Ron furious." She said.

"Weasley's jealous?"

"Oh yeah! You know, I have a feeling that one day they'll end up together."

"I doubt it."

"How about we make a bet?"

He smiled in amusement.

"I'll be you by the time we're sixteen, they'll have feelings for each other." She said.

"And if they don't?"

She thought about it for a minute.

"Well, by that time who knows where our relationship will be. So, we'll see what you want then."

I laughed a bit and leaned towards her. She came the rest of the way and pressed her lips against mine. I pulled her closer to me and she fisted her hand in my shirt. I slowly trailed my tongue along her lips and she parted hers. When we separated, we smiled at each other.

"Well, is getting pretty late." She said.

I nodded and took her back to her dormitory. She gave me back my robe and kissed me. When she stepped back she took my hand.

"You'll always be the best Draco."

I smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"Good night, Miss Snape."

She chuckled.

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Malfoy."

I kissed her cheek before she disappeared into her common room. I took a deep breath and smiled. I knew I was falling for her, and I didn't need or want a parachute. I walked back downstairs and Blaise saw me. He arched a brow and I smirked.

Lily's POV

I was still up when Hermione came in. I looked at her and smiled.

"I saw everything."

She blushed furiously and I laughed quietly.

"You're a really good dancer."

"Thanks. Dad taught me when I was eight."

She seemed surprised.

"Professor Snape taught you how to dance? Where did he learn?"

"I dunno. I used to step on his toes a lot. Eventually, he had me stand on his shoes so I could learn the movements."

She smiled.

"He seems like a really great father to you. I don't like him but, he's saved our lives more than once. I remember last year with the werewolf. The second he came out of that tunnel he wanted to know where you were."

I smiled happily.

"So, what's going to happen between you and Krum?"

Her cheeks went red again.

Harry's POV

The second task was only a few days away and I was still no closer to solving the puzzle.

I was in the library with Ron, Hermione and my sister. It was the night before the task and Ron was already falling asleep.

"Harry, wake up!"

Lily shook me and Hermione woke up Ron.

Lily's POV

I went around the corner to find another book and bumped into Moody.

"Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office, Snape. Miss Granger will be along shortly."

I just nodded and left the library. Hermione caught up to me about five minutes later. We went down to the first floor and knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in."

We walked inside and up to her desk. Before she could even open her mouth the door was slammed open. My father stood there with Ron. He pushed Ron into the room and McGonagall stood up.

"Severus."

"You will not use my fourteen year old daughter in this tournament! I forbid it! Use Weasley."

McGonagall sighed but nodded.

"Very well, Severus. You are her father and I can't do this if you say no. Miss Snape, you may go."

Dad waved me over and then led me out.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

He sighed. When he explained it to me I thought I was going to be sick.

"I know you don't like to be in water when you can't see the bottom."

I hugged myself, remembering that day.

"Lily?"

I shivered and shook my head.

"Thank you."

He smiled a bit and nodded. He took me back to the tower and I hugged him quickly.

"Sleep well Lily."

"Night daddy."

Draco's POV

I met up with Lily before the second task.

"Please stay with me this time."

I nodded and put my arm around her shoulders. We went down to the lake and she shivered.

"You okay?"

"I almost drowned once when I was a kid. I don't like water when I can't see the bottom. I can swim but it still scares me."

I nodded and held her close as we got into the boat. We reached the stands and we went up high so she wasn't too close to the water. I saw her brother and something seem to be wrong with him. When the cannon fired, Moody pushed him in. I was worried for Lily.

"Where is he?" she asked.

I didn't know how to answer. Then, Potter jumped out of the water. He had fins!

"Gillyweed!" she said.

I smirked.

 _Well played, Potter._

Fleur was the first one to come up, but she looked rather distressed.

Lily's POV

The hour was almost up! Cedric came up first with Cho. Then it was Krum with Hermione. Ron surfaced with Fleur's little sister, but Harry was nowhere to be found. I was scared, very scared. It seemed like we were waiting for hours, when finally, he came flying out of the water. I cheered loudly and Draco smirked. Well, I was cheering until someone pushed me over the rail. I screamed as I fell down towards the water.

Draco's POV

She fell and my eyes widened. I saw Pansy out of the corner of my eye. I didn't have time to deal with her at the moment. I took off my hat and coat before jumping in after her. I broke the water's surface and swam down. She reached for me and I grabbed her hand. I pulled her up and then swam back to the stands.

"Lily give me your hand!"

Finnigan pulled her up and I climbed up after her.

"Someone get her a towel!" I said.

I was freezing cold but I was more worried about her right now. Someone held a towel out to me. It was Granger. I took it from her and wrapped it around me. I nodded my thanks and she turned away. Lily looked at me. I smiled at her and she threw herself into my arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

She kissed my cheek.

"Lillian!"

Snape was there and she looked at him.

"It was Pany who pushed her." I said.

The look in his eyes would have scared me if it was directed at me.

"Fifty points to Slytherin. A fifty away due to Miss Parkinson. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

I smiled and Lily looked at me again. She smiled and there was love in her eyes. I smiled at her and winked.


	30. Denial & Truth

Chapter 30

Denial & Truth

Lily's POV

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I went walking with Hagrid after the second task.

"Now I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch o' misfits I ever seen."

I laughed.

"We're still a bunch of misfits." Ron said.

"Well that's true. But we all got each other. And Harry. Soon to be the youngest Triwizard Champion there's ever been!" Hagrid said.

I smiled and then I saw a hat. It didn't look as though it had been there for very long. I kept walking and I saw someone lying on the ground. I screamed when I saw the lifeless body of Bartemus Crouch!

"Lily!?"

Everyone came running over and I backed up into Harry.

"Back to the castle! All four of ye!"

Harry took me back to the castle with Ron and Hermione following behind. Someone was killed on Hogwarts ground. A ministry official! I was terrified. And I knew my brother was in more danger than ever. My worst fear was losing someone I loved. And then there were his dreams. He would see the dark lord and Pettigrew and another man he didn't know. We finally managed to convince him to go to Dumbledore. I turned into a weasel and snuck down to Moody's office.

Draco's POV

I would never hit a girl, but I would sure as hell give her a piece of my mind! I found Pansy in the common room and glared at her.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You pushed Lily into the lake! I saw you! And I told Snape it was you."

Now she looked scared.

"W-Why?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and I love her!"

I didn't bother holding back. I knew I loved Lily.

"If you ever try something like that again I'll curse you." I snarled.

She just stared at me. I shook my head and walked away.

Lily's POV

Harry grabbed me and turned me to him.

"Harry, what…?"

"Snape is a death eater!"

I pushed him back.

"That's a lie!" I snapped.

"No! I saw it!"

"My father is NOT a death eater!" I snarled.

"Lily I wouldn't lie about this."

I pushed him aside and left the common room. I turned into a weasel to avoid being caught and went down to the Slytherin common room. I was desperate to find a way in. I found a hole that I could fit through and ran into it. I made my way to the boy dormitory and started to scratch at the door. When the door opened I hid until I saw it was Draco. I ran out and curled up in a ball.

"Lily?" he whispered.

He picked me up and then went down to the common room. He set me down outside and I turned back. He took me in his arms and I cried into his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"Harry said my dad was a death eater! Why does he hate my dad so much?" I cried.

"Shhh! It'll be alright." He whispered.

I sank to the ground and he knelt down with me. He didn't rush me, he just held me. I knew I was falling in love with Draco. He was always so good to me. He held me, stroking my hair and whispering sweet things to me.

"You always need to remember that Snape loves you. He loves you more than anything. You know that, Lily."

"I know."

"Then why do you believe Potter?"

I didn't know how to answer him.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

I turned back into a weasel and he picked me up. He went back to bed and I curled up on his chest under the blankets. I felt safer there with him than anywhere else at the moment.

"Good night Lily." He whispered.

I smiled internally and closed my eyes.

I found my father the next morning and pulled him aside.

"Daddy I need to ask you something. You have to promise me you'll tell me the truth."

"Lillian I will always tell you the truth. What's wrong?"

"Daddy were you a death eater?"

His eyes went wide and his face paled. That basically answered my question.

"Where did you hear that?"

I didn't answer him. I slowly looked at his left arm. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I _**was**_ a death eater. That was a very long time ago. That's not who I am, you know that. I promise you that it's all in the past. It was an incredibly stupid decision I made when I was young. I'm not a death eater." He said.

I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too. Always remember that, Lily. I love you more than anything… more than life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He said.

I smiled and then stepped back.

"I know."

He smiled a bit and nodded.

Harry's POV

"Potter!"

I was expecting Snape to come and find me. I sighed and turned around.

"How did you know!?" he snarled.

I didn't answer him. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I might not be able to keep you away from Lily, but there are other things I can do. Things you will not enjoy. Don't ever make accusations against me again! Especially not to my only daughter!" he snapped.

I just stared at him. He growled in frustration before turning and walking away. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.


	31. The Final Task

Chapter 31

The Final Task

Lily's POV

Harry had really crossed the line this time. Even if what he said was true…

"Lily."

I smiled at Luna as she waved. The third task was the day after tomorrow. Something was wrong, I just couldn't prove anything. Moody was constantly around my brother. I knew I had to do things myself this time. No one could help me. Not dad, not Draco… not anyone.

On the day of the task I made one last trip to Moody's office. I made sure Moody was out of his office before turning into a weasel. I crept into his office and looked around. I nearly had a heart attack when a large trunk screamed and thrashed about. I slowly moved towards it and inspected the lock. There was no possible way for me to open it without my wand and I couldn't risk turning back. I circled around the trunk trying to find another way to open it. However, I was only allowing myself thirty minutes to be in here. When my time was up I had no choice but to leave. On my way out I smelled something funny. My father was a potions master, so I knew a certain potion when I smelt it. But for some reason, I couldn't remember what this one was. It was a horrid smell! I couldn't linger so I left, but I was wracking my brain, trying to find out what it was.

Draco's POV

I felt something climb up my pantleg and then into the pocket of my jacket. I smirked when I felt the warm fur. It was Lily. I took her out and put her on my shoulder.

"Sneaky." I said.

She nuzzled my cheek and I chuckled.

"Hey! What're you doing with my weasel!?"

I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't belong to anyone, Potter."

"I got her in Diagon Alley."

"No you didn't. I know where she came from. I know who she belongs to."

I looked into his eyes.

"I know who the weasel is. And she told me what you said about her father." I snapped.

He glared at me.

"She needed to know the truth."

"Is that right? Don't you think that maybe her father should have been the one to tell her?"

"He's not her father!"

"Yes he is! And I don't even have to have this conversation with you. Professor Snape is her father. He may not share the same blood as her, but he's her father."

Potter took a step closer.

"A death eater could never be a father!" he hissed.

The two of us stood there, glaring at each other.

"How about you tell Snape that to his face?"

"Course I could."

I smirked.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the final task, Mr. Potter?"

Potter's face paled a bit and I walked away with Lily.

Harry's POV

Malfoy walked away with Lily and I was left with an unhappy Snape.

"I suggest you make your way to the final task."

He gave me a warning look and then swept away.

Lily's POV

Draco went down to the stands but hid in a corner so I could change back.

"There's a chest in Moody's office. It screams and shakes. I think there's something or someone in there."

He slowly looked over at Moody. He put his arm around my shoulders and leaned in.

"We cannot go after him on our own. We have to tell your dad or Dumbledore."

"Dad won't listen. If he won't listen what makes you think Dumbledore will?"

He sighed and looked at Moody again.

"I need to go with Harry. I'm small enough to stay in his pocket the entire time."

"No! Absolutely not! Have you gone mad?"

I looked at Harry and then the cannon fired. He and Cedric started to walk in. I tried to run forward but Draco held me back. Harry looked at me before the hedge hid him from view. I slowly closed my eyes. Draco pulled me to him and kept his arms around me. I opened one eye and looked at Moody again. He took a swig from his flask and shuddered. Then I remember the map. I stepped back and looked at Draco.

"The map! The Marauder's map!" I hissed.

"What?"

I didn't have time to explain. I crouched down and quickly turned into a weasel.

"Lily!"

I weaved between people and ran as fast as I could back to the castle.

Draco's POV

I had no idea where she was going or why. Fleur was the first one back, which wasn't surprising. She always looked way too delicate for this tournament. Krum was next but there was still no sign of Potter or Diggory. Nearly an hour had past when Lily finally came back. I held my hand out to her and she took it.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He's not back yet."

"I couldn't find the bloody map. But I remembered that smell. It's Polyjuice potion!

That's _**not**_ Alastor Moody."

My eyes widened and I looked at Moody. If anyone knew potions it was Lily.

"Alright, we have to tell your dad. Let's go."

We started to move but then people started cheering. Potter was back… but something was wrong with Diggory.

"Oh my god!"

Lily's hand flew to her mouth.

"Lily don't look." I said.

I had her face away. I saw Fudge come running back.

"Keep everyone in their seats. A boy has just been killed."

Snape looked shocked and horrified. Potter was crying and then Diggory's dad was  
shouting and crying. Practically everyone was crying. I saw Moody grab Potter.

Lily's POV

I saw Moody take my brother away and I glared at him.

"Not this time!"

I found my dad and grabbed his hand.

"Professor, you need to come now! NOW!"

"Lillian!"

"NOW! Harry's in trouble."

I pulled on him and he finally followed me.

"Lillian! Slow down!"

McGonagall and Dumbledore soon joined us.

"Lily!"

"Hurry!" I said.

I went straight to Moody's office and slammed myself against the door. I took out my wand and blasted it off its hinges. Moody looked at me, but his face looked like it was melting.

"Lily get down!"

I dove out of the way and Dumbledore threw Moody into a chair. Harry helped me up and I kept him behind me.

"I knew you would be trouble for me. Always nosing around where you shouldn't. Just like your death eater father!" Moody growled.

I glared at him and stepped forward. Harry grabbed my arm and held me back.

"My father isn't a death eater! And you're not Moody!"

"Severus!"

Dad went over and poured something down Moody's throat. He stepped back and stood in front of me protectively. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"I should have listened to you. I'm sorry, Lily."

"Is he in this room!?" Dumbledore snarled.

I looked up and the false Moody looked at a chest.

"Harry, Lily get away from there!"

Dad pulled me away and then cast a spell at the trunk. It unlocked itself and we all slowly walked forward. Inside we found the real Moody.

"Are you alright, Alastor?"

"I'm sorry Albus."

I looked at my dad.

"He's been using Polyjuice potion. I was in here before and I could smell it."

Dad sniffed the flask and nodded.

"Polyjuice potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus."

For some reason, dad looked at Harry. I heard strange noises and looked back at the chair. It was a rather disturbing sight. Towards the end it looked like he might be having a fit or something. Harry leaned down so he could see the man's face. He launched at him and I kicked him. Dad grabbed me and pulled me back to him.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore said.

My eyes widened, knowing he'd killed his own father.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said.

He pulled up his sleeve and I saw it. The dark mark. I knew my father probably had the same thing. I knew there was a chance he would never be rid of it.

"Your arm Harry."

They pulled him forward and I now saw a long cut.

"You know what this means don't you? He's back."

I looked at my father, hoping he could see my fear. He nodded and McGonagall took Harry away with Dumbledore. I looked at my father again.

"He'll get you. You'll pay!"

I looked at Crouch. I glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of the dark lord."

He laughed and dad pushed his wand into his cheek.

"Maybe not, but your father is."

I pointed my wand at him.

"No he's not. But you should be afraid. You're going back to Azkaban!"

"And I'll be welcomed back like a hero!"

"You really are demented!"

We started shouting at each other and dad didn't even say anything. When the ministry officials came, dad pulled me away. The second we all got to the entrance hall, a dementor swooped in. It lowered it's hood and I screamed.

"Lily don't watch!"

Dad turned my face away and I tried to focus on his heartbeat. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something other than the dementor's face.

"Come on." Dad said gently.

He led me away and sat me down in the great hall.

"Wait here."

"No! NO please don't leave me. Please daddy."

He slowly nodded and sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. You tried to tell me all year. Maybe if I'd listened then none of this would have happened."

I threw my arms around him and fought back tears.

"Shhh! It's alright, it's over now."

"No it's not."

I sat back and he looked at me.

"It's not over. He's back and its only going to get worse. You know that as well as I could."

He pulled me back into his arms.

"Listen to me very carefully, Lily. You have _**nothing**_ to be afraid. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. You're safe."

"But what about everyone else? What about Harry?"

He sighed.

"You're just like your mother. Always concerned about the wellbeing of others. You have her loving heart. To be honest I don't know what's going to happen next. Things always get worse before they get better. But I promise you'll be alright." He said.

I closed my eyes and held onto my father. I was scared. I was scared because I didn't know what would happen next. And I was scared for my friends and my brother. I was scared for Draco. But especially for my father. He was once a death eater. Now that the dark lord had returned he might view my father as a traitor.

"I'm scared."

"I know." He whispered.


	32. A Similarity

Chapter 32

A Similarity

Harry wasn't talking to anyone. He told me what happened, but that was it. He'd seen mum and James. I walked up to the Astronomy tower and looked out towards the lake.

"Thought I might find you up here."

I looked over my shoulder at Draco. There was a sad smile on his face. He came over and stood beside me.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I don't know."

He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"We'll be alright." He said.

I desperately wished I could believe him.

"Hey."

I looked at him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed his lips.

Snape's POV (This will happen at the end of each book/movie)

I sat in my office alone. The dark lord was back and I knew that he might use my Lily to get to her brother. I couldn't lose her! I couldn't lose her like I lost her mother. I took a deep breath and rolled up my sleeve. It was still there, and I hated it! I hated myself for being stupid enough to let it be put there in the first place. Perhaps if I hadn't… maybe her mother would still be alive. Things were beginning to go dark, just like last time. As for Potter, I knew things were only going to get worse for the boy. And I knew Lily would do anything to help him. There were times I wondered if I should have just taken her and run. Go into hiding. Send her to Beauxbatons. I knew it was too late to run now, and she would never leave. I stood up and walked out the door. Diggory had been a good student and from what I'd seen, a very loyal friend. It wasn't right that his life had ended before it had truly begun. I saw Draco and my daughter walking down the hall. He held her hand as they walked silently.

"Lily."

She turned and they stopped.

"I'll see you later." Draco told her.

She nodded and he left. I decided to try something.

"Lily, we're leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"We're moving to France."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"It's not safe here anymore."

"I'm not leaving. I won't leave Draco and Harry behind. I won't leave my friends behind. You always taught me to stand my ground. To never run away. I'm not running away, daddy. That's not the way you raised me. I'm disappointed you would think that way."

I sighed.

"I thought so. Very well I-"

There was a loud smash and Lily ran towards it.

Lily's POV

Draco and my brother were fighting again.

"Stop!"

I ran forward and got between them.

"Stop it!"

I pushed them apart and glared at them both.

"I'm sick of this! Grow up! Both of you are important to me. But if you keep this up my father might get involved. And we both know he's not as lenient as I am."

"He's not your father! He's a death eater, Lily! James Potter is your father!"

"Jealous that she has one, Potter?" Draco snapped.

"DRACO!"

He shut his mouth and I saw the regret, but that wouldn't stay my anger. I looked a Harry.

"Yes, Severus Snape _**was**_ a death eater. And Severus Snape _**is my father**_. He's a great father and a good man. I'm tired of you speaking ill of him. You're my brother Harry and I love you. But he's my father and I love him. James Potter may be my blood father, but he could never be my dad. He may have given his life for us but he was a bully. Now I want you two to leave each other alone. If you don't I'll make sure you never do again."

Harry glared at me.

"Well there's one thing you two have in common. Both have you have cruel men for fathers. And death eaters too."

Then I did something that broke my heart. I punched my brother in the face.

"Lily no!"

Draco grabbed me as I went to swing again.

"Stop! He's still your brother." He said.

I pushed Draco off and tears welled in my eyes. When I turned I saw my father standing there. I couldn't read his expression.

"Draco, Lily go."

I shook my head.

"It's the last day of term dad. Just leave him alone, for me." I said.

His eyes went to Harry.

"Very well. But only this once."

He turned and walked away. I looked at Harry once more before taking Draco away.

"How dare you say something like that to him!" I said.

"Lily I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back!"

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I don't know if sorry will be enough this time."

He seemed a bit scared now.

"Are you saying you don't want to be together?"

"No, of course not. But Draco how could you say something so cold?"

He didn't answer. I sighed and shook my head.

"Look, I just need to be alone for the day. I'll see you before we leave school. And don't go getting into another fight with Harry."

"I promise."

I nodded and walked away. I wouldn't be able to protect them from my father for much longer. Not if they kept acting like that.

Towards the end of the day, everyone gathered in the great hall. I sat with Luna, I didn't want to be around Harry or Draco.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

I didn't answer and she didn't pry.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this."

I smirked. Dumbledore always played by his own rules.

"But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that though we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest, brave and true right to the very end." he said.

I hadn't known Cedric well, but he was a good person. He was always telling other students not to wear the Potter stinks badges. And he'd been a good quidditch player. I walked outside and sat in the courtyard. After a while the others came out. Everyone was saying their goodbyes. I saw Fleur and Gabrielle each give Ron a kiss. I smirked and shook my head. I almost missed the kiss between Krum and Hermione, and it was not just a friendly kiss. Good for her.

Draco's POV

I didn't regret what I'd said to Potter, I regretted that I'd said it in front of Lily. I hated Potter! He couldn't accept that Lily had a loving father. Just because he didn't like the man! Sure, Snape could be somewhat of a bully, but anyone could see he loved his only daughter. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

Harry's POV

I felt absolutely terrible. I'd lashed out at one of the only people who'd always been there for me no matter what. My own sister. I kicked the bedpost and then sat on the bed. I had to find her and apologize.

Lily's POV

I sat alone on the train for half the ride until Harry knocked on the door.

"Hey. Do you mind?"

I shook my head and he sat down across from me.

"Lily I'm so sorry. I never should've said something like that to you."

I looked out the window.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I was just so angry. And I know that's not an excuse."

I looked back at him.

"I forgive you."

He smiled in relief and I hugged him.

"We're family, Harry. Twins. We always have to stick together. I'll always forgive you. You can always count on me. I'll be there for you, always."

"I love you, Lily. Thank you."

"I love you too, little brother."

He sat back and arched his brow.

"Little?"

"Dad told me I was twelve minutes older."

He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"I know you hate him. I don't know why, but please… for me, try and keep your comments to yourself."

"Promise."

I smiled and nodded.


	33. Order

Chapter 33

Order

We'd only been home one week when dad said we were going somewhere.

"Are we coming back?"

He smirked.

"I promise you we are. I suggest you bring something to occupy yourself with."

I nodded. Once I was ready, he apparated us to a muggle apartment complex. After a few seconds, one of the buildings started to stretch. When it stopped, a whole new apartment was there. Dad brought me inside where I was met with a very narrow hallway. He passed me and I followed him down the hall and through a door.

"Snivellus."

I looked around my father. Sirius smiled when he saw me.

"Lily Potter! More beautiful every time I see you, just like your mother."

I smiled gratefully.

"Thank, Sirius. But I've told you before, my name is Snape. Please use it. And both of you try and be civil."

They both glared at each other and I sighed.

"I get enough of this from my brother and my boyfriend. I don't need it from my father and godfather. Please daddy."

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"I promise."

I smiled and hugged him before sitting down to read my book.

Draco's POV

I tried to stay away from my father as much as possible. I missed Lily. She would know what to do in this situation. I went to my room and wrote a letter. I handed it to Prince and gave him her birthday present too.

"Go find Lily."

He soared out the window and into the setting sun. I sighed and sat down in front of the fire. Someone knocked softly on my door.

"Yeah?"

My mother came in.

"You've been hiding in here all summer." She said.

I shrugged and she sat down next to me.

"I know you're afraid. I am too. All of us are."

"Father doesn't seem to scared."

"He hides it, but he's terrified."

I looked back into the fire.

"Have you spoken with Lily?"

That made me smile a bit.

"I just sent her birthday present."

"That's lovely. Perhaps she would like to come for tea some time."

"I don't want her around father."

"Your father spends most of his time at the ministry. He doesn't have to know."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you, mother."

She smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Lily's POV

Draco had given me a ring for my birthday. It had a green stone in a silver setting. I loved it instantly. He also sent me a new book. But I was worried about him. His father was a death eater, and he wasn't the best father to begin with.

Towards the end of the summer, we had an unexpected visitor. They knocked on the door and I jumped up.

"No!"

I sighed and sat back down. Dad answered the door and Mrs. Malfoy stepped in. I smiled at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"Lily dear, lovely to see you."

Then Draco stepped in. I ran into his arms and he laughed.

"Hey."

"Now, I have to go. Will you be alright here?" dad asked.

I looked at him in shock.

"You're letting me be alone with my boyfriend?"

"I trust you Lily, you're fifteen now. And I know that Mr. Malfoy won't try anything. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good."

I hugged my dad before he left with Mrs. Malfoy. I knew he was probably going to Grimmauld Place. Draco and I looked at each other for a minute before he took me in his arms. I smiled and kissed him. He immediately slipped his tongue past my lips and I held him tighter. When we separated I smiled.

"Have you been alright? With your dad and everything?"

He nodded and ran his fingers through my long hair.

"I'm alright. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Want to go up to my room?"

He looked around and then nodded. I took his hand and brought him upstairs. Gypsy jumped down from the bookshelf and rubbed against Draco's leg. He picked her up and she gently swatted his nose.

"Hey G."

He set her down and looked around.

"Yeah, this is definitely your kind of room."

I arched a brow and he sat on the bed.

"What's that mean?"

"Books and several portions everywhere."

I smirked and shook my head.

"So, where does your dad go anyway?"

"I wish I could tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"That's gonna cost you."

I sat down next to him.

"Oh really? And what if I refuse to pay up?"

There was a playful gleam in his eyes and then his was tickling my sides. I shrieked with laughter until I couldn't breathe.

"There, now I'm satisfied."

I growled and pinned him to the bed. After a few seconds, I realized what sort of position we were in. I leaned down to kiss him, but then Gypsy started to hiss and spit. I looked over and found her scratching at my closet door. Draco stood up and then threw the door open.

"Lily there's a house elf in your closet."

"What?"

It wasn't just any house elf. It was Kreacher.

"Kreacher!?"

He disappeared with a snap. I looked at Draco.

"Looks like we have to cut this visit short."

"Who's elf was that?"

"My godfather's."

I kissed him one more time before he left. I took the floo powder from the fireplace and went to Grimmauld Place. The meeting was wrapping up when I got there.

"Dad!"

"Lily what are you doing here? Where's Draco?"

"He went home." I looked at Sirius. "After I found his house elf hiding in my closet."

Dad rounded on Sirius.

"What was it doing in my daughter's bedroom!?"

"Keeping an eye on her! Keeping her safe."

"From what!?"

"YOU!"

Dad drew his wand and so did Sirius. My eyes widened and I got in between them.

"ENOUGH!"

Dad immediately lowered his wand.

"How dare you presume my own father would hurt me! My father loves me. If you care about me at all then you'll leave him alone." I said.

Sirius sighed and lowered his wand.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I was only looking out for you."

I shook my head and left with my father.


	34. Pink?

Chapter 34

Pink!?

Dad let Draco come over again. He didn't leave the house, but he let him go in my room. So long as the door was kept open at all times. And he was randomly walk past my room to make sure we weren't doing anything. Of course, none of that applied when Draco and I went down to the lake. He would kiss me like he'd never see me again.

On one particular day, I was waiting for him by the lake. I smiled and he greeted me with a kiss. However, there was a strange look on his face. He held up the Daily Prophet and I saw my brother on the front page.

"The boy who lies!? What the bloody hell is this!?"

"I don't know. Fudge seems to have lost his mind. Ever since last year when… you know."

I nodded and read through.

"Rubbish! My brother isn't a liar!"

I crumbled the paper and laid back on the grass.

"Why can't they just leave him alone? Harry would never lie about something like this."

"I doubt anyone would lie about something like that. That'd be real messed up."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I felt him take my hand and I smiled a bit.

"You know my mum and dad met here. They used to play here too. She grew up nearby."

"Really? Cool."

We laid there in silence for a while. He stroked my hand with his thumb and I closed my eyes.

Draco's POV

I didn't like her brother, but even I thought this was unfair. Fudge was in denial and he was taking it out on Potter.

"From what I've heard, Fudge might be sending someone to Hogwarts. I don't know if it's true though."

She sighed in frustration and sat up.

"Things are only going to get worse. I'd love to hunt down the dark lord and kill him myself. He killed my mum and James." She said.

She pushed her hair back and put her chin on her knee.

"At least one thing hasn't changed." I said.

She looked at me curiously and I sat up.

"I still have you."

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You'll always have me." She said.

I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled. I loved her.

Lily's POV

Towards the end of summer things really did get worse. Harry and Dudley had been attacked by dementors! Harry conjured a patronus to save them and now he was being put on trial.

"Can they really do this?" I asked dad.

"I'm afraid so. Though I doubt he'll be expelled. Dumbledore will almost certainly make sure that doesn't happen. You don't need to worry."

I gave him a half smile.

"He's my brother. My family. I'll always worry. Night dad."

"Good night." He said quietly.

I went upstairs and fell on my bed. Gypsy jumped off the windowsill and laid down next to me.

"What's next Gypsy? What more are they going to do to him?"

She looked at me and tilted her head. I sighed and then tried to get some sleep.

Harry wasn't expelled. I met up with him, Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank god!"

"I'm fine Lily. And I can't breathe."

I quickly let go.

"Sorry."

There was something wrong with him. I sat with them for about half the train ride. Draco knocked on the door and opened it.

"You coming?"

"No. She's staying with us." Harry said.

"I can make my own decisions."

I got up and left with Draco.

"Aren't I usually the one who starts these things?"

I didn't answer and we found an empty compartment. I sat down and looked out the window.

Draco's POV

I sat down next to her but didn't say anything. There wasn't really much I could say. After a while she took my hand. I looked at her. Her beautiful green eyes stared into mine. I reached behind me and closed the shades. She moved closer to me and I pulled her onto my lap. I kissed her hungrily and wove my hand into her silky hair. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and held her slim body close to mine. She tasted like strawberries and smelled like fresh roses. He moved my lips to her jaw and then placed light kisses down her neck. I heard a soft moan and that excited me! I knew I had to stop. I kissed her lips once more before I sat back.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because we're on a train where someone could walk in. Because if that someone is your brother he'll tell your father. Because I don't want to die."

She laughed and leaned forward. I could feel the warmth from her lips.

"But I don't want you to stop kissing me." She whispered.

I shivered a bit. I closed the space between us and kissed her. But I wanted more! I wanted so much more.

Lily's POV

I wanted more! I grabbed hold of his tie and pulled back a bit.

"Lock the door." I said.

He immediately did what I asked and the put his hand on my leg.

"You we're almost there, right?"

"Then you better stop talking." I whispered.

He smiled and I smiled before pulling his lips to mine. He immediately pushed his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan. I pulled back a bit.

"Draco I… I want you to touch me."

He sucked in a breath before he slowly nodded. He slowly moved one hand under my shirt and up my back. I closed my eyes and smiled. His hands were warm and gentle. I slowly undid the top of his shirt. I stroked his smooth, pale skin. He sighed and I immediately kissed him. His other hand soon moved under my shirt. I opened more of his shirt and kissed his neck.

"Lily…"

I kissed down his throat and then went back to his lips.

"Lily?"

Draco and I jumped apart. He fixed his shirt and I opened the door. Harry looked at me.

"I just wanted to apologize. I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing."

He walked away before I could even open my mouth. I sighed in frustration and closed the door.

"He interrupted… for that?" I said.

I sighed and sat down.

"We're pretty much there anyway. We'll have to finish later."

I smiled and laughed a bit.

When we got to the castle, I didn't fail to notice the new teacher. She was sitting next to my father, dressed all in pink. Pink was already my least favorite color, but just looking at this woman made me sick. I found Draco and nodded towards the woman. He looked and a repulsed look came to his face.

"I'd like to introduce Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck."

"Ahem."

I rolled my eyes and Harry grabbed my hand. He turned and looked at me.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge." He whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman.

"Switch seats with me. Get behind me."

He did as I said and I tried to keep him from her view.

"Thank you for those warm words of welcome, professor." She said.

Harry held onto my hand.

"And how lovely to see your bright, shining faces smiling up at me."

For some reason, my father immediately looked at me with a warning in his eyes.

 _You always ruin my fun._

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

 _Don't count on it lady._

"That's likely."

I looked at the twins and smirked. They just winked.

"The Ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although, each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," she nodded to Dumbledore. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

She gave a horrid little giggle after that.

Draco's POV

The look in Lily's eyes was dangerous. I knew she was already trying to think of ways to run this woman out of the school. I also knew I wouldn't be able to stop her. And if I told Snape, she'd kill me. I was just going to have to keep an extra eye on her.


	35. Finish

Chapter 35

Finish

Lily's POV

Draco was made a prefect. This worked out to our advantage. I was already able to go around at night as I pleased, now he could too.

I snuck out of the common room that night and turned into a weasel. I scampered down the hall and then someone stepped in front of me. I looked up into my boyfriend's eyes. I turned back and smiled at him.

"Looking for someone, Snape?"

"Indeed I am, Malfoy. There something my boyfriend needs to do for me."

He smirked and slowly backed me against the wall.

"And what does he need to do?"

I trailed my fingers over his chest.

"He needs to finish what he started on the train. Before my brother interrupted."

I saw the lust and desire in his eyes.

"And what happens if he doesn't?"

I pressed my body against his.

"I'll have to have my own way with him then, won't I?"

He growled before shoving me into an empty classroom. He spelled the door locked and then turned around. The only light we had was the light of the moon. He smiled at me before gently kissing my lips. For the past five hours I'd wanted him! Needed him! I pushed his robe from his shoulders and it fell to the ground. I'd left my robe in the common room, I only wore a pair of jeans and one of my favorite shirts. I grabbed his tie and pulled him as close as possible. His body was hard and warm. He wrapped one arm around my waist and unbuckled my belt with the other. He pulled back very suddenly.

"Wait! I nearly forgot."

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at my stomach.

"Oh right. Can you imagine what would happen if… IT happened?"

"I'd rather not think about it. Now come here."

I moved back into his arms and took off his tie. I tossed it over a chair and then unbuttoned his shirt. His skin was so smooth and warm. I leaned forward so I could feel more of him. He lifted my shirt and I stepped back so he could take it off. He moved behind me and moved my hair over my shoulder. He kissed my neck and I sighed.

Draco's POV

I hadn't been able to stop thinking of this for the past five hours. I moved my hand across her smooth, flat stomach. She covered my hand with hers and turned her head to kiss my lips. She opened her mouth to me and I stroked her tongue with mine. Her hands were warm and gentle. I pulled her belt from her pants and tossed it aside. I waved my wand at the door, making sure no one would be able to hear us. I was not going to be interrupted again. Lily was going to get all my attention tonight and any other night after if she wanted. Every inch of her was perfect! I lifted her into my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She knotted her thin fingers in my hair and I moaned. She shivered and I held her against the wall. I kissed along her collarbone and she moaned softly. I let her down and she laid on the biggest desk. I climbed on top of her and unhooked her bra. Her magnificent, full breasts were exposed to me and I moaned a bit. I kissed the underside of her left breast while I gently massaged the other.

"Lily…"

She pushed me back and sat up so she could get my pants off. She was fumbling with my belt and I was starting to get impatient. Finally, she actually cut it off. I practically ripped her jeans off. I wrapped my arm around her waist and he pulled her up to me. I kissed her neck and she tilted her head back. I couldn't even describe the feeling she gave me. I never wanted it to go away. I felt her thin fingers in my hair and I looked at her. She stared into my eyes with a smile. I dropped my mouth to hers and she moaned.

Lily's POV

The second I saw him I knew it was going to hurt. Not only was he pretty big, he was thick.

"I don't want to hurt you?"

"The first time usually hurts. Please don't stop." I whispered.

He nodded and took a deep breath. I felt him push ever so gently. My lips parted and I dug my nails into his back.

"Oh god!"

I felt a sharp pain and then he was buried inside me.

"How's that feel?"

I kissed him passionately before answering.

"Strange, but incredible." I breathed.

He smiled and I saw a bit of pride in his eyes. I smirked and moved my hips a bit. It burned a bit.

"Move." I said.

He did as I said and moved his hips.

"Ahh…"

Hearing him moan made the coil in my stomach tighten. Eventually he began to thrust harder, making him go deeper.

"Harder! Harder Draco please!"

He did as I asked and I heard his hips smacking against me. He picked up the pace and I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

"Good god! Lily!"

I grabbed him and pulled his lips to mine. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and I moaned loudly.

"Oh! Oh I love you, Lily!"

"I love you too." I moaned.

He kissed my neck and then nipped lightly. I felt like I was going to explode. He licked over the bite and that was it. I came hard but he kept going. It only took him a few seconds before I could feel him finish. His hot liquid filling me. I'd never felt anything like it. He held my hips to his as he finished, then gave a little thrust at the end. He held himself up by his forearms. He started to move but I stopped him.

"No. Don't move yet." I said.

He nodded and kissed me again. He was getting soft but I still didn't want him to move. I slowly started running my fingers through his damp hair.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"You love me?"

"Yeah I meant it. I do love you, Lily."

I smiled and kissed him. When we separated I smirked.

"You know, we should do this in my dad's office sometime."

"Oh absolutely… not. I choose life."

I laughed.

"Shhh!"

I couldn't stop so he kissed me to shut me up.


	36. Detention

Chapter 36

Detention

He kept kissing me for another five minutes. Then he pulled himself from me and we got dressed.

"You know, they say the first time isn't great, but that was fantastic."

He smirked and I laughed.

"Proud of yourself are you?"

"Maybe."

I shook my head and hugged him.

"Do you want to sleep in my common room?" he asked.

"Hm… I don't really want to be a weasel when I sleep in your bed. Not anymore."

I felt his lips on my neck and I smiled.

"Alright then my little weasel. Back to bed with you. Before I deduct house points."

I laughed a little and kissed him again.

"I love you." I said against his lips.

He grabbed me and kissed me harder.

"I love you too."

I reluctantly pulled away and winked before turning back into a weasel.

Draco's POV

I opened the door and she left. I fixed my hair before continuing my rounds.

We had defense against the dark arts the next day. I sat down next to Lily and she smiled at me. Pavarti Patil enchanted an origami bird to fly around. I tried to get it and so did Finnigan. Lily blew on it to make it go higher. It suddenly burst into flames and floated down onto Pavarti's desk. Everyone turned. There stood Umbridge, still dressed in way too much pink.

"Good morning children."

She slowly walked forward while the chalk wrote on the board.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. More commonly known as OWL's." she said.

Her voice was terrible! Lily took my hand under the table and I held onto her.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences could be severe."

She waved her wand and the books passed themselves out to us.

"Your previous instruction on this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you'll be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course."

Lily was flipping through the book and Granger raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." She said.

This wasn't going to be good.

Lily's POV

"Using spells? Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

I leaned forward and Ron spoke my mind.

"We're not gonna use magic?"

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"What use it that? If we're attacked it won't be risk free." Harry said.

"Students will raise their hands when they talk in my class."

I narrowed my eyes.

"It is the view of the Ministry, that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations. Which, after all, is what school is all about."

"Well how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked.

"There's nothing out there, dear boy. Who do you imagine would want to harm children such as yourselves?"

My eyes widened. I knew what was coming.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort?"

The entire class was dead silent. Draco took my hand.

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is once more at large. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry said.

I tried to stand up but Draco kept me down.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemot killed him!"

"ENOUGH!"

I jumped a bit.

"Enough. See me later, Mr. Potter. My office."

That annoying smile returned to her face and I narrowed my eyes. I was going to run her out of this castle no matter what it took. No one talks to my brother like that and gets away with it. After class, Draco pulled me aside.

"Don't you dare try anything stupid. I swear to god I will chain you to a wall. I mean it, Lily. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You love her?!"

I sighed and we both looked at Pansy.

"Go away." He said.

She started to cry and then she glared at me. I knew she would probably try something later.

"Do you really think I'm going to forget about what she did?"

"No. But don't do anything stupid."

I smirked and grabbed his tie, then pulled his lips to mine.

"Get the hell off my sister!"

We quickly separated.

"Lily can I please speak with you?"

I sighed and nodded. Draco kissed me and Harry yanked me away.

"You know I hate it when you do that." He hissed.

"Hey I don't complain about the way you look at Cho. You seriously need to man up and ask her out."

His face turned red and I smiled a bit.

"Thought so. Now I have a bone to pick with you."

We stopped in the hall.

"You're not an idiot, Harry. You know Fudge has it in for you and yet you're still pushing at Umbridge. Let me handle her."

"You're not doing it alone."

"You can't do what I can. I'm smaller."

He grabbed my arms and looked me in the eye.

"Don't. Do. Anything."

I smirked.

"Sorry. I can't do that."

I hugged him quickly before leaving. It was time to call on a favor from Peeves.

Harry's POV

I walked into Umbridge's office. Even the walls were pink! There were plates with cats on them adorning the walls.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. Sit."

I sat down and she stood up.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me today."

I started to take out my quill but she stopped me.

"No not with your quill. You're going to be using a special one of mine."

I put the quill back and that's when I saw her. Lily had snuck into my bag.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?"

"No." I said quickly.

She arched her brow and looked into my bag.

"I'm sorry, professor. She keeps getting out of her cage."

"No matter."

She reached in and grabbed her.

 _Please don't bite! Please don't bite!_

She struggled but she didn't bite. Umbridge conjured up a cage and put her inside.

"There. You may have her back after detention."

"You're sure she won't get out? I don't want her to get hurt."

"She'll be perfectly fine."

I nodded and she gave me the quill.

"Now I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'."

"How many times?"

"Well let's just say as long as it takes for it to sink in."

I started writing. After a while my hand started to hurt a bit. Then, in my own handwriting, the line appeared on my own hand. The ink was my own blood! Umbridge looked at me. Lily was scratching and trying to get out of the cage.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"That's right. Because deep down you know you deserve to be punished."

I just stared at her. She gave Lily back to me and then let me go. When I was far enough away, I set Lily down so she could turn back. She immediately looked at my hand.

"Come with me."

"It's fine."

She rounded on me and I actually got a bit scared.

"You are coming with me so I can fix this."

I slowly nodded and she brought me down to the dungeons. She looked around before unlocking a door.

"Dad won't care if I'm in here. That bitch put me in a cage! I'm going to get her for this!" she hissed.

I sighed and she sat me down.


	37. Can We Do it Again?

Chapter 37

Can We Do it Again?

Draco's POV

I heard yelling in the hallway and looked around the corner. Potter was yelling at Lily and she back at him.

"She locked you in a cage!"

Now I was interested.

"Yeah, because you drew attention to me! Now will you let me fix your hand?"

"No. Just leave it alone and stop acting like an idiot."

I walked out.

"What did you just call her?"

"Draco leave it alone." Lily said.

"No! He has no right to call you that. She's your sister."

"Yeah, and she was locked in a cage by Umbridge. You deal with her."

He walked away and I tried to grab him, but Lily wouldn't let me.

"I snuck into Harry's bag and she found me. Nothing happened and I'm alright."

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her down to the dungeons.

"We're telling Snape."

She yanked her wrist away and I looked at her.

"No, we're not."

"She put you in a damn cage, Lily!"

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed.

I walked back to her and grabbed her arms.

"Then you have to promise me something. Promise me that you won't let her catch you again. You're a lot better than that."

She slowly smiled and so did I. I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You know, this little stunt of yours has given me an idea. Your dad's office is just down the hall."

She raised her brows and kissed me hard. She pulled back abruptly.

"The office is locked from inside. Hold on."

"Be quick."

I turned into a weasel and got into dad's office.

Draco's POV

I leaned against the wall and waited. When the door opened she pulled me inside. She closed and locked the door. She cast several different spells and I was amazed.

"Where did you learn all this?"

"Where do you think?"

I smirked and grabbed her.

"Where are we doing this?"

She looked around.

"Desk. Now!"

I picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around me. I kissed her hard and then set her down. I cleared the desk and then set her on it.

"Dad can never know about this." I said.

"Oh? I thought we'd tell him everything." I said sarcastically.

She growled and then pulled my body flush against hers.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Whatever you say love."

Lily's POV

I knew I was going to be sore after this but I didn't care. I literally ripped his shirt open so I could get my hands on him.

"Do you work out?" I asked between kisses.

"Sometimes."

I moaned when he put his lips on my neck. I smiled as his teeth grazed my skin.

"God, I love you!" I moaned.

A grunt was his response.

Harry's POV

"What's wrong with your hand?"

I showed her my right hand.

"Nothing."

I should've known by now that I couldn't get anything past Hermione. She took my left hand.

"The other hand."

She gasped when she saw.

"Harry you've got to go to Dumbledore!"

"No. He's got enough on his mind. Besides I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

"Blimey Harry. If you're parents knew about-"

"Yeah well I haven't got any of those, have I Ron?"

"Lily could probably fix it though."

I stood up and left.

Lily's POV

Rough sex was pretty amazing. We were completely out of breath.

"How was that?" he asked.

"There are no words." I said.

He smirked and kissed me again. When we finally found the energy, we got dressed.

"Here, turn into a weasel and get in my pocket. I take you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"God, I love you."

He laughed and kissed me one more time. I turned into weasel and climbed into his pocket. He took me to the tower and then set me down. I looked around before turning back. I kissed him passionately before going inside. I leaned against the wall and smiled.

"You're back a little late."

I looked at Ginny.

"I was just wandering and thinking."

She smirked.

"You know your hair is all messed up? And your face is really red."

I cleared my throat.

"You were sleeping with him."

I remained calm and shook my head.

"No, we were kissing."

She smirked and I don't think she believed me, but she let it go.

"Well, I suspect that Harry will start coming in late too."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked Cho out and she said yes."

I smiled.

"Well its about bloody time."

She walked off and she seemed a bit upset. I shrugged and went up to bed. I waited until everyone went to sleep before sneaking over to the boy's dormitory. I made the ointment for Harry's hand. I went in quietly and took his hand. I applied the ointment and then quickly left.

"I can't wait to see your face Umbridge."

Harry's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my hand didn't hurt. When I looked down, there wasn't even a scar!

"Lily."

Sometimes have a sister who was raised by a potions master wasn't a bad thing.


	38. Snape Finds Out

Chapter 38

Snape Finds Out

Things were getting worse. I heard McGonagall talking in the hall. I went outside and looked around the corner.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my student, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." Said McGonagall.

I smiled. Most of the people in the great hall were coming out. I saw Cho take Harry's hand.

"So silly of me but it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

I narrowed my eyes and McGonagall took a step up the stairs.

"Not at all, Dolores. Merely your medieval methods."

Umbridge now took a step up.

"I'm sorry dear. But to question my practices, is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself! I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

Now McGonagall stepped down.

"Disloyalty."

Umbridge looked out at all of us.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

And he did. Umbridge began questioning all the teachers. I heard she even measure Flitwick! She was hardest on Professor Trewalney. Even Draco felt bad for her. Then she appeared in Potions class. Luckily, I'd sat in the very back corner of the classroom.

"You applied first for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously."

I narrowed my eyes and slid under the table. I went weasel and made my way to the front. I actually managed to tie a string to the legs of two tables. My dad saw me but he didn't say anything. I hurried back and waited until no one was looking to turn back. As she turned, she tripped and fell. Most started to laugh quietly and there was a smirk on my dad's face. She got up and walked out of the room like nothing happened. Ron was still snickering and dad hit him over the head with a notebook. Harry looked at me and I winked.

After class, dad held me back. I bit my lip and walked up to the desk.

"Yes?"

"Change."

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean Lillian Rose."

There was no way out of this. I sighed and got up on the desk. I turned into a weasel and my dad's eyes wide.

"Oh, Lily." He said.

I put my head down and then climbed down to the floor. I turned back and waited for the scolding.

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"Since I was thirteen." I said.

He sat down at his desk and I slowly looked up. He didn't look as angry as I feared he would.

"I must say I'm impressed. Though I can't say I'm surprised. You have your mother's smarts. But you did it illegally. That's what makes me angry."

I sighed.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Yeah. Draco, my brother, Ron and Hermione. Oh and Sirius."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"Are… are you going to report me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course not! But Lily, do you have any idea what they would do if you were caught? It would break my heart."

I went over and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not an idiot, daddy. I know enough not to get caught. I promise."

He held me tight.

"You're all I have Lily. Please don't do anything foolish."

"I promise I won't."

"I'm guessing you tied the string."

I laughed and stepped back.

"I proudly admit it."

He smirked.

"It was amusing. Have you done anything else to her?"

That was when I remembered the cage.

"Okay… daddy I need to tell you something."

"You can always tell me anything."

I took a deep breath.

"I snuck into Harry's bag when he went to detention. He drew attention to me and then Umbridge put me in a cage."

His features didn't change and I couldn't get a read on him. I was scared now.

"Daddy?"

He still said nothing. I heard a knock on the door and looked at Draco.

"Ready to go?"

I slowly shook my head.

"Everything alright?"

He sounded nervous and worried.

"Get over here, Mr. Malfoy."

He quickly came forward. Dad pointed to me.

"How long have you known about what my daughter can do?"

Draco looked at me.

"Is he talking about the-"

I nodded.

"Since we were thirteen." He admitted.

Dad slowly nodded.

"Which means you attacked Lupin when he was a werewolf. And you were sneaking around Moody's office after I told you not to."

I didn't say anything.

"Those are the things I'm angry about. And that is why you will be grounded for two weeks."

"But daddy everything I did was only to help!"

He arched a brow.

"Do you want to make it three weeks, young lady?"

I immediately shut my mouth.

"Good. I don't want to hear anything from Umbridge about a weasel. If I do, you'll be grounded for two months. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, dad. I understand."

"Very good. And you, Mr. Malfoy, keep an eye on her."

I smirked and Draco took my hand.

"Yes, sir."

"And you must tell no one else!"

We both nodded.

"I'm only hard on you because I love you. You know that, don't you?"

I smiled softly and nodded.

"I know. And trust me when I tell you, she will never catch me. You're the first one to find out on your own."

"It's true, sir. If she doesn't want to be seen, you can't see her."

"Hm, well your punishment starts… next week. Go on then."

I smiled. This weekend was the first Hogsmade visit.

"I love you daddy."

"And I you."

I smiled more and then left with Draco.

Harry's POV

I was summoned to Snape's office. Hermione and Ron were already there.

"Come in and sit down, Potter."

I sighed in frustration but did as he said.

"Now then, it has come to my attention that my daughter had a special skill, so to speak."

"Skill, sir?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"I know she's an Animagus! And I know she's told you three and Mr. Malfoy. And she also told me about how you got her locked in a cage, Potter!"

"She crawled into my bag!"

"And she has been punished for that! But I'm taking five points from Gryffindor from you."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair! Your father made sure I knew that!" he snarled.

I glared at him.

"If any of you let slip what Lillian can do I will make sure you regret the day you were born."

"We'd never say anything!" Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Now get out."

We both continued to stare at each other.

"I said, get out, Potter."

I slowly looked away and then left with Ron and Hermione.


	39. Happiness

Chapter 39

Happiness

Lily's POV

We weren't learning how to defend ourselves. Not that there was much she could teach me. My father had taught me almost everything he knew. I didn't need Umbridge or any other instructor.

When I got back to the common room, I heard Hermione all but ranting.

"We need someone who will teach us. Someone who knows these things."

"You're talking about Lily."

My eyes widened a bit.

"She's the daughter of Severus Snape. We all know he knows things about the dark arts. Ron's right."

"That doesn't mean she'll help."

I peered around the corner.

"What're you talking about Harry?"

"Think about it. We talk bad about Snape AND Malfoy on a daily basis. And I haven't exactly been the best brother to her as of late. Why would she want to help us?"

I looked down and then turned away.

Harry's POV

"But we need her. She's our friend, and you're her brother. We all know family is the most important thing to her." Ron said.

"But I don't think Lily would be enough. We need Harry too. Not everyone likes Lily because of who she is. She's Snape's daughter and Draco Malfoy's girlfriend."

"Yeah… good point."

"And if she was helping us, Malfoy would never say anything. From what I've seen in the past, he'd try to help her."

"Yeah he would. I think he loves her. And if not, then it's the fact that he got lucky that one time in…"

My eyes went wide and Ron immediately stopped talking.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing, forget it mate."

"What did you say!?"

He sighed.

"That first night back at school. I saw them go into a classroom. When I walked by… I heard things."

I was shaking I was so angry.

"What things?"

"I think you know, mate. I mean she's fifteen!"

"What if it were Ginny!?"

A look of disgust came to his face. I ran up to the dormitory.

Snape's POV (Special Reason)

A very small owl was tapping at my window. I didn't recognize it but I let it in. It dropped a letter on my desk and then flew back out the window. I closed the window before reading the letter.

Draco's POV

The door to the dormitory slammed open. Everyone jumped up as Snape walked in, murder in his eyes. He grabbed me and dragged me down to the common room. He made sure to lock the doors and spell them so no one would see or hear us.

"Did you have sex with my daughter!?"

 _Oh god! I'm a dead man! Think of something!_

"No sir! I would never!"

He held up a piece of paper.

"Then who would tell me something like this!?"

He let me see it and I recognized the handwriting.

"Potter." I said quietly.

"What?"

"This is his handwriting. I swear I would never do that to Lily. I love her, professor."

The words were out and I couldn't take them back.

"What did you say?"

No turning back now.

"I love your daughter, sir. I love her. I would never disrespect her." I said.

He stared at me for what seemed like hours.

"You love my little girl?"

"Yes, sir."

More silence, then finally he nodded.

"And she loves you?"

"She has told me she loves me, yes."

He held up the letter.

"If I find out that you lied to me… even I don't know what I'll do yet. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Perfectly."

He nodded and left. I let out a breath of relief.

"Still alive." I whispered.

Now I just needed to decide on whether or not to tell Lily. I knew it would cause a big fight between her and Potter. And I knew that would hurt her. That was the last thing I wanted.

Lily's POV

Hermione did ask me to help, and I said yes. She thought it was better if I waited until the first actual meeting. I was bored, so I went to the library.

"Lily! Wait up!"

I stopped and smiled at Draco.

"Lily we need to talk."

I nodded and we went to my little room in the library. I was not prepared for what he told me.

"Your brother told your father we had sex."

I had no idea what to say.

"Lily?"

I was actually numb with rage.

"He asked me about it and I said we didn't do anything."

I still said nothing.

"Lily you're scaring me."

I took a deep breath.

"PEEVES! I GOT A JOB FOR YOU!"

Draco's POV

This might not end well. After a few minutes, Peeves came.

"You want to have some fun?"

An almost devilish grin came to his face.

"Then follow me."

She looked at me and kissed me before leaving.

Lily's POV

I told him to take a shot at Harry. He was all too happy to oblige. I waited until Peeves came back before going to find my brother. There were books all over the place.

"What happened to you?"

"That damn poltergeist!"

"Good."

He looked at me confused.

"Good?"

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I know what you did."

"I didn't do anything."

"Don't you dare lie to me Harry James Potter! I know you told my father I was having sex with Draco."

He scowled.

"Do you have any idea how angry I am!? You tried to use my own father against me."

"You shagged Malfoy!"

"Because he's my boyfriend and I love him. What if it were you and Cho?"

That caught him off guard.

"How'd you know I was with Cho?"

"Seriously? I'm not blind Harry. And I'm beyond happy that you're with her, I really am. I'm your sister, don't you want me happy?"

"Of course I do! But I keep telling you that Malfoy is no good for you."

"I love him! If I lost him my heart would break. You say you want me happy, well Draco makes me happy. Think about that next time you decide to do something stupid." I said.

I walked away and tried to calm down.


	40. Daughter of the Potions Master

Chapter 40

Daughter of the Potions Master

The meetings were to be held in the Room of Requirement. Neville found it. When everyone saw me, several of them started to whisper.

"What's Snape doing here?"

"She's my sister and she's here to help. She knows things none of us do."

"She's Professor Snape's kid! And Draco Malfoy's girlfriend! She can't be trusted."

I rolled my eyes and took out my wand. I looked at the practice dummy and waved my wand.

Harry's POV

One of the dummies exploded into extremely tiny pieces. She didn't even say anything!

"Show of hands, who can do that?" she asked.

Everyone was dead silent, no one moved.

"No? Okay how about this…"

She waved her wand again and the dummy put itself back together… in several different forms.

"Anyone?"

Still no one. She smirked, it made it seem liken Snape was there.

"I thought not. Umbridge will never teach any of you anything like this. My brother and I are the only ones who can teach you these things. I know things he doesn't. So if you really want to take your chances, I'll see you later."

She walked a little slower.

"I'd like to learn how to do that." Luna said.

I smiled a bit and looked at Luna.

"I know I'd like to." Cho said.

I smiled at her too. I took her hand and she smiled at me. Lily agreed to help and I was relieved for that. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her.

Draco's POV

I was walking down the hall with Lily one day. People were rushing outside and Lily grabbed my hand. We followed everyone out and saw Professor Trewalney in the courtyard crying. Umbridge had that sickening little smile on her face.

"Sixteen years, I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

"Actually I can."

I grabbed Draco's arm and he held me close to him. McGonagall went out and put her arms around Trewalney.

"Something you'd like to say dear?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say."

I found myself wishing she would say those things. The doors opened and out came Dumboledore. He walked forward swiftly and Umbridge looked a tiny bit nervous and highly annoyed, at least the smile was gone.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask that you escort Sybil back inside."

Lily smiled. McGonagall took her back and Umbridge looked upset.

 _It's funny how happy that makes me._

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds! That power remains with the headmaster."

The smile returned.

"For now."

I looked down at Lily, but I couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Don't you all have studying to do?!"

Everyone started to leave and I heard Potter calling for Dumbledore. Lily went after him and I sighed. Even I could tell there was something wrong with her brother. I saw Cho walk by and she nodded. I gave her a very small nod to be civil. I heard shouting and arguing and ran over. Potter had her against the wall.

"Get your hands off her!"

"Stay out of this!"

"Draco it's fine. I can handle this." She looked at Potter. "I don't know what your problem is but you can't keep taking it out on me. I'm only trying to help you."

She pushed him off and left.

Harry's POV

Malfoy glared at me before going after Lily.

"Harry?"

I turned to look at Cho.

"She's only trying to help."

I sighed and looked at my hand. If it hadn't been for her, I'd still have a scar there. I leaned against the wall and Cho put her hand on my arm.

"She's your sister. Sometimes I wish I had a brother or a sister. Family is always stronger together."

I smiled at her. I took her hand and held her close to me.

"Thanks, Cho."

She smiled at me.

Lily's POV

Whenever I was mad, I went to my father's classroom and mixed potions. The door opened and my dad walked in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You do this when your upset."

I sighed but didn't stop my work.

"Something is wrong with my brother. He takes his anger out on me whenever I try to help him."

He came and stood next to me.

"I was an only child, so I cannot pretend to understand. But as much as I loath to admit it, he's your brother and he needs you."

I smiled a little and stopped. I looked at my dad.

"Did you ever want brothers and sisters?"

"Once, but then I realized I didn't want anyone else to be raised by my father."

"Grandpa wasn't very nice, was he?"

"No, no he was not. He hit my mother. I don't know why she married him."

"Dad he's gone now. He can't bring anymore misery to you."

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I was always alone. Until I met your mother. She was my light, as are you."

I smiled again.

"Why didn't mum marry you?"

He sighed sadly.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. It doesn't matter either way. I still got you as a father."

He stroked my hair and nodded.

"Yes you did. And I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well, I'll leave you to your work."

I quickly hugged him before he left.


	41. Secret Lessons

Chapter 41

Secret Lessons

Our main problem was Umbridge. She seemed to be on to us. She banned school organizations exceeding three people, along with other ridiculous things. The one that really bothered me was the one that said students weren't allowed to be within eight inches of each other. This only caused Draco and I to be together almost every night.

On one particular night, I had an idea. He gave one last thrust and then we both lay there.

"I love doing this even more. Now that I know we're deliberately going against Umbridge." He said.

I laughed quietly.

"I have an idea."

"Hm?"

I smirked.

"You said you wanted to help, right?"

"Course I do."

"I need you to join her little inquisitorial squad."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you can lead her off our trail."

He thought about it for a minute.

"Good point. You really are brilliant, love."

"I know."

He chuckled and kissed me passionately.

When I got to the Room of Requirement the next day, several people glared at me.

"What is it now?"

"Like you don't know!"

I sighed in frustration.

"If this is about my boyfriend joining that stupid squad, then I'll tell you now it was my idea. He agreed to it so he could help me. He'll be keeping Umbridge away from us as much as possible. So, if you'd like to have a go at my boyfriend, you'll have to answer to me."

I walked past them and we waited for Harry.

Draco's POV

I did everything I could to keep them away. Eventually they found out which floor they were on. Upon occasion, I would see Lily scamper down a hall and make noise to lead us in that direction.

Lily's POV

Dad held me after class one day. He told me that Umbridge was using veritaserum. I almost laughed.

"You don't have to worry about that dad."

"What?"

"You know how I like to just mix potions. I found a sort of potion to counter the veritaserum."

He just stared at me.

"What?"

He smiled a bit.

"I'm very proud. But you must keep that knowledge to yourself for now."

I nodded and he let me go. Umbridge did call me in front questioning, and I drank my potion.

"Take a seat, dear."

I sat down and she gave me a cup of tea. Even the bloody tea was a pink color! I knew the potion was in the tea. She asked me question after question and I lied to most of them. Before I left, I turned to her.

"You know professor, taking this job might not have been a great idea."

"And why is that?"

"They say this job is cursed. For all the years I've been here, not one teacher has been able to go more than a year. I just thought you should know, so you can be careful."

Well, thank you Miss Snape. I'm not afraid of curses. You may go."

I nodded and left.

 _There are worse things than curses. Much worse._

Draco's POV

Lily told me to come to the fifth floor. I saw a bunch of people come out of the Room of Requirement. All but three of them glared at me on the way out. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I went inside and my eyes went wide. Potter was snogging Cho under some mistletoe. Someone grabbed me and pulled me outside.

"Why does he get to complain when I kiss you?" I asked Lily.

"Because love, he hates you."

"Oh yeah."

She smiled and I put my arms around her.

"I'm staying here for the Christmas holiday. I don't want to be at home." I told her.

"I understand. But what about your mum?"

"She prefers me to be here too."

She nodded and I kissed her hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you."

Potter was still kissing his girlfriend, so I took mine away.

Lily's POV

Just when I thought things might be getting batter for Harry, things take a turn. He woke up sweating and panting. I saw Ron and McGonagall take him to Dumbledore's office. I wasn't able to follow them in, so I waited outside.

"Lillian."

I saw my father and turned back. I ran to him.

"There's something wrong with him."

"Shhh! I know, I know. I promise everything will be alright. Now go back to your dormitory and get to sleep."

"No! I want to make sure Harry's alright."

He started to argue but stopped. He nodded.

"Very well, wait here…as a weasel."

I nodded and did as he said. He came back out, dragging my brother with him.

"Lily come with us but stay as you are."

I followed my father and brother down into the dungeons.

"It seems there is a connection between the dark lord's mind and your own." Dad said.

Once we reached the small room, I turned back.

"There, he'll be alright. Now get back to bed, please."

I sighed but I knew it would be no use arguing with him. I hugged Harry tightly.

"I know you hate my dad, but he's only trying to help. Please, let him."

He hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too."

I turned to my dad next.

"I know what you're going to teach him. Please daddy, be easy on him."

He put his arms around me.

"I'm only doing it for his own good. If I don't do this you know what could happen."

"I know. Just promise me you'll be patient."

"I promise you I'll try."

I knew that was as good as I was going to get, so I nodded.

"I love you daddy."

"And I you, now off to bed."

I nodded and hugged Harry one more time. With all the other students gone, Draco was the only one in the Slytherin common room. I squeezed in through a hole and turned back once I was inside. I opened the door and found him fast asleep. I crawled into his bed and he woke up.

"Lily?"

"Shh."

He put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Tell me what happened."

"It's Harry. Apparently there's a connection between his mind and the dark lord's. He might be able to get into Harry's mind, torture him and kill him. Dad is going to teach him Occlumance."

"From what I've heard, you father is pretty damn good at that."

"Who do you think taught me?"

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

"Then he'll be alright. Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good night, Lily."

I turned in his embrace and hid my face in his chest.

"Night." I whispered.

I felt his lips on my hair before I drifted off to sleep.


	42. Caught!

Chapter 42

Caught!

I'd learned that Mr. Weasley had been attacked by a snake! Thanks to Harry, he survived. However, Harry didn't seem to be getting the hang of Occlumence. Then again, I also should have known that my father wouldn't have much patience for him. Then there came the day that Umbridge found out. Draco had run ahead to warn me and also to keep me from warning the others.

"If she catches you she could find out you're a weasel! I won't let you get arrested." He said.

I'd struggled but he was a lot stronger than me. He forced me to hide when Umbridge and the others took my brother and friends away.

"How did she find us?"

"Cho Chang. She used truth potion."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"There's nothing you can do now. I'm sorry Lily. I need to get you out of here."

I didn't give me a chance to protest. He dragged me away and there was nothing I could do.

Harry's POV

Cho told her everything! My own girlfriend. Umbridge brought us straight to Dumbledore's office after Fudge arrived.

"We've been watching them for weeks! And see! 'Dumbledore's Army' proof of what I've been telling you from the beginning Cornelius." She said.

I hoped to god that Lily wasn't hiding on one of us.

"All your fear mongering about you-know-who never fooled us for a minute! We saw your lies for what they were: a smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the ministry!" Fudge shouted.

"Naturally." Said Dumbledore.

I frowned.

"No, professor. He had nothing to do with it, it was me." I said.

"Most noble of you Harry, to shield me. But as it has been pointed out, the parchment clearly says 'Dumbledore's Army' not 'Potter's'. I instructed Harry to form this organization. And I and I alone are responsible for it's activities." Dumbledore said.

I sighed and shook my head. This wasn't supposed to happen. The only good thing that came from it, was that no one would ever know about Lily. I'd refused to let her put her name down. I knew that if she was caught there would be a chance they would discover she was an Animagus. I wouldn't allow my sister to be put into Azkaban. Just as I knew that Dumbledore had no intention of going to Azkaban.

"Now I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going to, what was the phrase? Come quietly?"

I smiled a bit.

"Well, I have no intention of going to Akaban."

Fawkes flew forward and Dumbledore clapped his hands. He disappeared in a flash of fire and Fudge fell to the ground with Umbridge. I kept myself from laughing and I was definitely going to tell Lily about it all later. Cho had tears in her eyes.

"You may not like it Minister, but you can't deny… Dumbledore's got style." Said Kingsly.

I smirked.

Lily's POV

I had to make sure Harry knew what happened with Cho. She made him happy and I didn't want Umbridge to ruin that. He seemed relieved when I told him. He hugged me tightly and thanked me.

"I love you, Lily."

I smiled.

"I love you too. Now get going."

He kissed my cheek before leaving.


	43. The Truth About James

Chapter 43

The Truth About James

Umbridge was made headmistress. Hogwarts had become a cold place. My brother and the others were punished with the same enchanted quills. I could heal their hands, but that was it. With Dumbledore gone, Trewalney and Hagrid were forced to leave. No one knew where Dumbledore had gone, but Umbridge was convinced that Harry did. There was only so much I could do to protect him.

I wasn't exactly sure if I was dreaming or not. I was by the lake but I didn't recognize anyone. I saw a teenaged boy, a Slytherin, reading by a tree. I heard laughter and turned to see a group of four Gryffindor boys coming down.

 _"Alright there, Snivellus?"_

My eyes widened. The Slytherin boy was my father.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

Dad's wand flew from his hand. This had to be James Potter, he looked just like Harry.

 _"Impedimenta!"_

Dad was thrown back and he hit the ground hard. I was appalled by what I was seeing. Other students were now gathering around and laughing.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed.

No one even acknowledged me. Dad was trying to get up but the jinx was still holding him down. Tears came to my eyes.

 _"You – wait,"_ he panted.

He was looking at James with so much hate in his eyes.

 _"Wait for what? What're you gonna do Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"_

This had to be Sirius. Dad started to shout out curses, but he didn't have his wand.

 _"Wash out your mouth_ ," James said. _"Scourgify!"_

Dad's mouth filled with soap bubbles. He started to choke and gag.

 _"Leave him ALONE!"_

Finally someone had stepped forward. I turned and saw a girl come running. I knew who she was immediately.

She was my mother.

She yelled at James.

 _"What's he done to you!?"_

" _Well, it's more the fact that he_ _**exists**_ _if you know what I mean."_

People laughed and tears rolled down my cheeks. I hated James! I hated him more than anything.

 _"You think you're so funny. But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him_ _ **alone**_ _."_ Mum said.

 _"I will if you go out with me Evans."_

I was completely disgusted. I could see the jinx wearing off dad. He started moving towards his wand.

 _"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."_ Mum said.

I smirked.

"Go mum." I whispered.

 _"Bad luck Prongs…. OY!"_

Dad had his wand directed at James and when he turned, there was a flash of light. A large gash appeared on the side of James' face. I smirked and nodded. James whirled around and then had dad dangling in the air upside down. Then he pantsed him. My hand flew to my mouth.

 _"I said leave him ALONE!"  
_

Now mum had her wand aimed at James.

 _"Ah Evans, don't make me curse you now."_

 _"Let him down!"_ she snapped.

James did as she said and dad hit the ground.

 _"You're lucky she was here Sinvellus."_

The next part was what made my heart break.

 _"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her!"_

My jaw dropped and I shook my head. James immediately shouted at him to apologize. I fell to the ground and after more arguing, mum left. James just turned around and continued to torment my father.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP IT!" I screamed.

When I opened my eyes, I was back at Hogwarts. I was standing on the Astronomy tower alone. I couldn't believe what I'd just seen. I turned weasel and ran down to the dungeons. I saw Harry running away. I turned back and grabbed him.

"What happened?"

He looked at me and I knew. I knew he'd seen it too.

"I'm sorry Lily! I didn't mean to look!"

He took off and I kept walking down the stairs to my dad's little potion room. I heard a smash and I stopped. There was more smashing and I turned back into a weasel before going forward. I looked inside and saw my dad leaning against the wall. There were tears in his eyes. I stepped back and turned back into myself. I slowly opened the door.

"I told you to GET OUT!"

He stood up, but he stopped when he saw me.

"Lily?"

Tears came to my eyes again.

"I saw it. I saw everything." I whispered.

I ran and hugged him.

"Why did they do that to you!? Why!?" I cried.

He held me tightly.

"I don't know." He said.

I looked up.

"Why did you say that to her?"

The pain in his eyes made more tears come.

"I don't know. And I regret it every day, Lily. Truly I do. I loved her more than anything. And I love you."

I nodded and hugged him again.

"I hate that man! I hate him for what he did to you." I cried.

"Shhh! That happened a long time ago." He said.

I couldn't stop crying. Not after what I'd seen.

"Why did I see that? Why!?"

"I don't know. I never wanted you to see or even know about that day. I'm sorry Lily."

I shook my head and cried.

"How could you ever love me, daddy? After what James did to you."

He looked at me seriously.

"You listen to me, Lillian Rose. You are MY daughter and I love you more than anything in this world and the next. You're the only thing in my life that matters. Everything I've ever done, everything I ever will do is for you. So that you can be safe and happy. I always want you to be smiling. I want you to have the best life I can give you. The only way someone can hurt me, is by hurting you. I will never let anything happen to you. I swear on my life, that I will always do what I think is right to keep you safe."

I smiled and hid my face in his cloak.

"I love you, daddy."

I don't know what I would do without my father. Everything I am was because of him. He held me as I cried and never said a word.

Harry's POV

I felt terrible. Almost everything Snape ever said about my father was true. He'd tormented Snape with no mercy and for no reason. Now Lily had seen it. She loved Snape so much, now she saw her biological father torment the man who'd raised her. I actually felt a bit sick.

"What're you doing out of bed, Potter?"

I didn't even have it in me to fight with Malfoy.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

I shook my head and walked away.

Draco's POV

I didn't really know how to process what just happened. He didn't even try to fight me. On my way back to the common room I heard crying. A girl was crying. Lily! I ran through the halls and down several flights of stairs.

"Lily!?"

She was in a smaller room with Snape. She was crying and he was holding her.

"L-Lily?"

Snape looked at me. I looked at Lily but she hadn't even noticed me.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"She will be. Lily, look at me."

She looked at him.

"I want you to go back to Gryffindor tower and try to get some sleep."

She started to shake her head.

"We will talk more about this tomorrow if you want. For now you need to rest. He'll take you back."

She slowly nodded and I went forward. I put my hands on her arms and rubbed a bit.

"Come on, Lil." I said gently.

She hugged Snape tightly before leaving with me. I didn't ask what happened, I would wait for her to tell me. Took her back to Gryffindor tower.

"Here we are."

"He was a bully." She whispered.

I looked at her.

"My biological father was nothing more than an arrogant bully. He tormented my dad without mercy. For no reason!"

"Okay…" I put my arms around her. "Okay…shhh. It's alright." I said softly.

She didn't cry, but I knew she was upset.

"Everything's going to be fine." I whispered.

She held onto me and refused to let go.


	44. Let Her Go

Chapter 44

Let Her Go

With Umbridge in charge, she was free to use whatever punishment she fancied. It was horrible. Thanks to Lily, the truth potion wasn't working on anyone anymore. It was very amusing to watch Umbridge. She'd told me everything she saw. With her dad and James Potter. I felt terrible and there was really nothing I could say to make it better.

Lily's POV

I went down to my dad's office the next morning. I knocked on the door softly and he opened it. I walked inside and he looked at me.

"I know why you're here."

I walked inside and he turned away.

"I want to know everything." I said.

He sighed and nodded.

"It would be easier to show you."

I arched a brow and he took my hand. He led me to the peinsieve.

"Don't let go of my hand." He said.

I nodded and he showed me. He showed me all his memories. I saw everything that James and his friends did to him. I saw how much he loved my mother, how much he loved me. But he also showed me how James had saved his life. When we were back in his office, I hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lillian. Look at me."

I looked up.

"You're my daughter, a Snape. Nothing your father did is your fault. Don't ever think it is. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

He nodded and put his arms around me.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too. Always."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

Harry's POV

Lily hadn't really spoken to me since that night. I'd been trying to stay away from Snape and she'd been staying close to him. Cho said I should give her space.

"You didn't see it, Cho. You didn't see what he did."

She put her hands on my shoulders.

"No one likes Professor Snape, but even I've seen that she's the only thing that matters to him. I don't think he could live without her. He maybe not be her biological father but… she is his daughter. Even knowing that your dad tormented him while they were in school. I think that in order for you to even remotely get along with Snape, you need to remember how much he loves Lily."

She was right of course. But then…

"He takes it out on me."

"What?"

I looked at her.

"I look like my dad. He bullies me, he's getting back at my father by bullying me."

"Harry…"

"No. It's true! He always says how alike my father and I are. I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean it as a compliment."

She sighed and I shook my head.

Lily's POV

I was walking across the courtyard when I heard that horrid voice.

"As I told you once, Mr. Potter. Naughty children deserve to be punished."

I came up behind Umbridge and waited. When she turned, her little smile fell from her face.

"Miss Snape, you should be in your dormitory."

"Yes, I should be… but I'm not. Now leave my brother alone." I growled.

"Are you threatening me, Miss Snape?"

"Am I?"

I walked around her and knelt down in front of the boy.

"Don't you have someone else to torment, professor?" I asked.

I didn't look at her but I heard her walk away. I smiled at the boy and fixed his hand the way I'd fixed Harry's.

"You'll be alright." I said.

I looked at Harry.

"Enough is enough. Something has to be done about that woman."

I stood up and he sighed.

"You know George, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." Said Fred.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing."

I smiled a little.

"Good luck boys."

They both winked and I walked off. We would be taking our O. tomorrow, and I had a little unfinished business to take care of.

Draco's POV

It was deathly silent in the great hall. Umbridge stood up front, wearing a bright pink dress. After nearly an hour, there was some loud banging coming from outside. Umbridge walked down and opened the doors. A firecracker flew into the hall and popped, the Weasley twins came in on brooms only seconds later. All our tests flew up in the air and I smiled. Lily found me and threw her arms around me. Firecrackers were going off everywhere. Then it came. They let off a dragon like firework that chased Umbridge out of the hall. It exploded around her, causing all her proclamations to fall to the ground. Everyone cheered and we all followed the twins outside. Their last set of fireworks spelled a large 'W' in the sky. Lily kissed me and then continued to clap. I was smiling until I saw her brother fall to the ground.

"Lily? What's wrong with him?"

She stopped cheering and ran to Potter.

Lily's POV

Harry looked at me but he wasn't focused on me.

"Harry!?"

"Sirius!"

My eyes widened and he stood up. He grabbed my wrist and ran back into the castle, Ron and Hermione soon joined us. We went straight to Umbridge's office.

"You can't come with me." Harry said.

"You think I'm letting you go alone?"

"We're in this together!"

"That you are!"

I immediately got in front of my brother and narrowed my eyes.

"Miss Snape. Your father will be most disappointed."

 _Shows what you know!_

"Gather the rest of his little group."

She forced me away and then put my brother in a chair. Neville, Luna and Ginny wwre dragged in.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?"

"No."

She slapped Harry.

"Liar!"

Draco held me back.

"Lily stop." He begged.

I knew Harry wasn't going to tell her anything.

"You called Headmistress."

My dad appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Is there a reason my child is being restrained here?"

"Yes she-"

"It was rhetorical, Dolores."

"The time has come for answers. Have you brought the veriteserum?"

"I'm afraid that the remainder of my supply was destroyed last night. And I've heard that a sort of antidote has been floating around these days. Unless you wish to poison him, I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did. I cannot help you. Lillian, you're coming with me."

Draco let me go and dad grabbed my arm.

"He's got Padfoot!"

I looked at Harry.

"He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden."

Dad was frozen where he stood. Umbridge looked completely confused.

"What is Padfoot? What is he talking about Snape?"

Dad slowly turned.

"No idea."

I held back my smile and dad took me away. I heard Umbridge say something about the crusiatus curse and I turned.

"NO!"

Dad wrapped his arms around me and refused to let go.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" I screamed.

"Lily stop that!"

He dragged me out of the room.

"Let me go dad!"

"Tell her Harry!" Hermione screamed.

I stopped struggling. After a few minutes Umbridge came out with Harry and Hermione. Harry looked at me as he passed. I fell back against my father and sighed. He took me out into the hall and the second he let me go, I tried to run.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

I looked him straight in the eye.

"To help my brother."

"Absolutely not! Let the Order save Black."

I shook my head.

"No. It'll be too late. Daddy, you have to let me go."

"No!"

"Yes! I'm not a little girl anymore. They need me. You've said it yourself, I know things they don't. I'm coming back, but you have to let me go now."

He stared at me and I didn't look away.

Snape's POV (Important Reason)

I looked at my precious daughter. She was right, she wasn't a little girl anymore. And she did know things no one else did. Things I taught her.

"I can't lose you. You're all I have."

She smiled.

"You won't lose me. But if I don't go, I could lose my brother."

I sighed. She was just like her mother. Always putting others before herself. I hugged her tightly and closed my eyes.

"Go." I said quietly.

"I love you daddy." She said.

She ran off and I watched her disappear.

"Please be careful."

I had to inform the Order right away.


	45. A Prophecy

Chapter 45

A Prophecy

Lily's POV

I ran into the forest after my brother and Hermione. My lungs were burning but I wouldn't stop. I heard shouting and went faster. I took out my wand as I approached. I saw a centaur with a rope around its neck. My eyes widened and I quickly severed it, letting him free. Umbridge turned around and I glared at her.

"I'm pretty sure this is centaur territory. I advise you to leave. I don't like you, so I won't stop them from hurting you."

I could hear several centaurs behind me, but I knew they didn't hurt children.

"You know, I really hate children."

"Yeah, that was obvious from the beginning." I said.

She drew her wand but I wasn't too worried.

"Really? You're going to attack a student?"

She opened her mouth but then something very big grabbed her. My eyes widened when I saw a giant.

"Grwarp!"

"What?"

"Hagrid's half brother." Harry said.

I smiled and then the centaurs sprang forward. I disarmed Umbridge and then they took her away. I waved and then hugged Harry.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, lets go."

The three of us ran back to the castle as fast as we could.

"How'd you get away from Snape?"

"He let me go. He knows what we're going to do but he still let me go."

He didn't say anything else.

Draco's POV

I didn't try and stop Goyle from eating the Weasley candies. I even 'dropped' their wands as they were trying to escape. Lovegood smiled at me and I smirked. They left and I followed a good distance behind. They met up with Lily, her brother and Granger on the bridge. They were going to London. They were going to the Ministry.

"Lily!"

I ran out and she looked at me.

"Draco?"

She walked towards me.

"The Ministry… it has to be a trap. Please don't go." I said.

She smiled a little.

"Draco, I have to go. I promise I'll be alright. You know I can take care of myself. I love you."

She kissed me hard before turning away. I quickly grabbed her and turned her around. I kissed her lips once more.

"Get going."

She kissed me quickly and they left. In smiled a bit and shook my head.

Lily's POV

We flew to London… on the back's of Thestrals. I couldn't see them, but it was pretty cool. We went through a telephone booth. It was pretty creepy. Really quiet and cold. I shivered and Harry looked at me. I wanted to turn into weasel and crawl into his pocket, but my dad made me promise not to reveal my secret to anyone else. We followed Harry to a narrow hallway with a large door at the end.

"Wands out and keep them out." Harry said.

We did as he said and then he opened the door. Behind the door, was a never ending room of prophecies.

"Oh my god."

Harry immediately walked forward, looking for a specific one. Something about this didn't feel right.

"It's should be here." Harry said.

"Harry… it's got your name on it." Neville said.

We all walked over and Harry picked it up. I felt like I was being watched and I grabbed Harry's jacket.

"But where's Sirius?"

"It's a trap." I whispered.

I heard chuckling and we all turned.

"You know you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams, and reality."

It was Lucius Malfoy! I glared at him and raised my wand.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy."

"Don't take another step!" I snarled.

"Do anything to us and I'll break it." Harry said.

A woman laughed. Out of the darkness came Bellatrix Lestrange. I looked at Neville.

"He knows how to play. Itty, bity, baby Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's mum and dad?"

"Brilliant now that they're about to be avenged."

I grabbed Neville.

"Not here, not now. That's what she wants."

"Smart girl."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Now, let's everyone just calm down, shall we? All we want is that prophecy." Lucius said.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked.

Bellatrix looked astounded.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!"

I took a step forward.

"It's alright. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they're created. Which is lucky for you really. Haven't you always wondered, what was the reason for the connection between you and the dark lord? The secret of you scar?"

He was starting to come closer.

"Close enough!" I snapped.

He stopped and held up his hands.

"All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand."

There were more death eaters. They were closing in on us.

"All you have to do is give it to me, and I can show you everything."

"Harry he's a liar. You know that." I said.

He looked at me.

"I've waited fourteen years."

"I know."

"I guess I can wait a little longer. NOW!"

" _Stupefy_!"

" _Sectumsempra_!"

We all ran as fast as we could.

" _Reducto_!"

A powerful spell from Ginny resulted in a bad situation for us. The shelves and the prophecies they contained began to fall.

"Go! Run!"

We ran back towards the door but the second we went through, we fell. The door closed and we getting closer and closer to the ground. Just before we hit the ground, we stopped. We landed gently and I immediately got up. There was an empty archway on the rock we stood upon.

"Do you hear that? The voices?"

I looked at my brother. He slowly approached the archway.


	46. Nightmares

Chapter 46

Nightmares

Draco's POV

Umbridge had been taken by a herd of centaurs, which I found hysterical. I knew that Snape was probably going out of his mind. I actually wanted to check on him, he meant so much to Lily. I went down to the dungeons and found his office door open.

"Professor?"

He wasn't there. I heard something in the classroom down the hall. I opened the door and saw Snape just mixing potions. I smirked, Lily did the same thing.

"Sir?"

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?"

I didn't really know what to say.

"What do you want?"

"Lily."

He sighed and kept working.

"She does that too."

"Yes. She says she needs to keep her hands busy or she'll do something stupid. Which is why she is always able to get into my office or classroom. I'd rather she create something destructive than do something destructive."

I smiled a bit.

"Well, she did figure out how to fight veriteserum. She knows her potions."

"Of course she does."

"And her dark arts."

His hands stopped for a second.

"Yes, she does."

"That's why I know she'll be alright sir."

I swore I saw a small smile on his face! I left him to his work after that. Distracting Snape from his work for too long was a death wish. He came running out of the room about two minutes later. He ran past me and I knew Lily was back. I followed behind him to the entrance hall. The second she saw him she ran into his arms and cried. It broke my heart. It was probably best for me to leave her with her dad.

Lily's POV

I'd seen Sirius die. Mine and Harry's godfather. Any chance Harry had of a normal family had been destroyed. I held onto my father as though someone would take him away from me.

"Shhh-hhh! It's alright, I'm here now. Shhh!"

I couldn't stop crying.

"I'm sorry, Potter."

I looked over at Harry. He nodded to my dad.

"Come on then, Lily."

Dad took me away and sat me down in the corridor. He knelt down in front of me and looked at the cut on my cheek.

"I never should've let you go. I should have kept you here with me, where it's safe." He said quietly.

I didn't say anything. There was nothing for me to say. I'd never once seen someone die… not since I was a baby… with my mother. Tears came to my eyes again and I looked down.

"He's dead. He died! Right in front of me!" I said.

I started to shake and dad gently grabbed my arms.

"Lily it's alright! You're safe now! Look at me."

I looked into my father's eyes.

"You're safe."

"But for how long?" I whispered.

"As long as I live and breathe you will be safe. I won't let anyone touch you." He said.

I just hugged him. I knew there was only so much my father could do to protect me.

"I want to go home."

"I know and we will very soon."

I wanted to go home now but I knew I had to wait.

Draco's POV

Lily stayed close to her father. I didn't want her to be away from him. I'd heard what happened at the Ministry and I knew she needed to be with her family. I would wait for her to come for me.

On our last night at Hogwarts, I heard something scratching at the door. I immediately knew it was Lily and opened the door. I picked her up and took her back to bed with me. She curled up on my chest and I smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

I knew she would tell me she loved me if she could.

Lily's POV

I walked with Draco to the train. I held his hand tightly and Harry looked over at us. I gave him a pleading look and he actually smiled a bit and nodded. It was a pretty silent ride. Draco held me but didn't ask me anything. When we arrived at the station I looked at him.

"Thank you."

He smiled and pulled me to his chest.

"I love you."

"And I love you." I said.

"I'll come see you as often as I can." He promised.

I nodded and then stepped back. He brushed my hair over my ear and then kissed me. I heard my dad calling me and we separated. My hand slid from his as I walked away. Dad took me home and I just went up to my room.

Snape's POV

Throughout the summer, Lily would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Seeing Black die in front of her had taken a bigger tole than I first thought. I blamed myself for letting her leave the castle in the first place. I ran into her room and gently woke her up. As always, she threw her arms around me and cried. It broke my heart seeing my precious little girl this way. Her nightmares were worse. She didn't just see Black die, horrible images of other people dying now plagued her. She'd seen her friends die, her mother and Draco. But this night was different. This time she'd seen me die.

"I-It was the dark lord! And a giant snake!" she cried.

 _Nagini!_

"I'm right here, Lily. I'm not going anywhere."

She kept crying and I knew it was best to just let her. I did my very best to calm her, then I did something I'd never done before. I started humming. It was a song her mother used to sing. She slowly calmed down and then looked at me.

"I've heard that song before."

I nodded.

"Your mother used to sing that song."

She smiled a bit.

"I think I remember it…"

 _White grows the lily, red grows the rose_

 _Here lies my laddie, look how he grows_

I couldn't help but smile.

"That's it. I haven't heard it in years. You have your mother's voice."

She smiled a little more.

"Please don't ever leave me, daddy."

"Oh, Lily."

I pulled her back into my arms and closed my eyes.

"I promise." I whispered.

I continued to hum until she fell back to sleep. I took one last look at her before I closed the door.

"I love you, Lily. Sleep well." I whispered.

Gypsy jumped onto her bed and curled up at her feet. I smiled a bit and then closed the door.


	47. In the House

Chapter 47

In the House

Lily's POV

Draco came over about a week into the summer. He seemed a bit pale.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why would there be?"

I knew he was hiding something but I would find out later. I always did.

"Dad's out for the day, not sure where though."

He arched his brow and I smirked. I took his hand and brought him upstairs. I closed and locked my bedroom door. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me softly. I slowly ran my hands up his chest. He pushed me back towards my bed and I fell back. I quickly pulled him on top of me and kissed him again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved his lips to my neck. I moaned his name loudly. He slid the sleeve of my shirt down and kissed my shoulder. His lips were always soft like silk, and his hands were warm. I pulled his shirt over his head so his chest was bare.

"God you're sexy." I said.

He smirked and slowly lifted my shirt. He kissed my stomach and then moved up.

Harry's POV

I didn't spend much time at home. I preferred to ride around on trains. Things had ended between Cho and I. We both felt that the relationship wasn't going anywhere. I was happy it hadn't ended badly.

I was going to pay a surprise visit. I took the train and walked the rest of the way to her house. I hoped to god that Snape wasn't home. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard whispers inside.

"… dad wouldn't use the door!"

"Well what do we do?"

"Get dressed, I'll get the door."

Someone was coming closer and Lily opened the door. She smiled when she saw me.

"Harry!"

"I thought I'd surprise you, but I think you're busy."

"No, no! Draco is over but I know he'll understand."

I was going to offer to come back another time, but I didn't want her alone with Malfoy. He came up behind her and scowled when he saw me.

"Potter."

Lily turned to him.

"Draco do you mind if I spend the rest of today with my brother?"

"Course not."

She smiled and put her arms around him. He kissed her and I almost threw up.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you."

Looking in his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. He loved my sister. He left and Lily smiled at me.

"Snape's not home is he?"

"No."

I nodded and walked inside. It was a nice place. We went up to her room.

"Wow, this is your kind of room."

She laughed a bit.

"Why? Because of the books and potions?"

"Yeah."

She laughed again and I smiled.

"No offense but I'd like to be out of here before Snape gets back."

"I understand. He won't be back until late."

I nodded and I couldn't help but notice that the bed was messed up. I wasn't even going to ask.

"How's Cho?"

"Things ended between us."

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry."

I shrugged.

"We both agreed we just weren't going anywhere."

She looked in my eyes and smiled.

"There's someone else too."

"What?"

She smiled a little.

"Nothing. But… how's everything been? After what happened."

He looked at the floor. I wasn't entirely sure how to answer her.

"Sirius left me everything. The house, Buckbeak… everything."

She took my hand and I looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

She put her arms around me and I closed my eyes.

"You've still got me. And I'm never going to leave you."

"I love you, Lily. You're all I've got."

"No. We have friends, and you can come here any time."

She held onto me and I didn't let go. I loved my sister and I wished we were closer. That was something I intended to work on this year.

Lily's POV

Harry only visited me a few times that summer, Draco even fewer. Something was wrong with Draco, and my father knew something.

At the end of summer, an owl tapped at the window. I got up and found my Hogwarts letter along with a letter for my father.

"Daddy?"

He came into the room and I handed him the letter. He read through it quickly.

"Dumbledore has given me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

I smiled because I knew he'd always wanted that job. But then I remembered something.

"Please don't take that job."

He gave me a confused look.

"That job is cursed. I don't want anything to happen to you." I said.

"Oh Lily nothing will happen to me."

I looked away.

"Every teacher since I arrived hasn't been able to last more than a year. Although for Umbridge and Lockhart I was perfectly fine with that. But not my father. Not you." I said.

He came up behind me.

"Lily, look at me please."

I turned to face him.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise."

I shook my head and went upstairs. I sent a letter to Draco.

Later that night, someone knocked on my door quietly. I sighed and got up.

"I don't want to talk right now daddy."

Another quiet knock. I opened the door and there stood my boyfriend. I quickly pulled him inside and then hugged him.

"I got your owl." He whispered.

I didn't know what to say.

"Your dad will be okay. I mean, it's Snape. The scariest and most daunting man anyone has ever met." He said.

I smiled a bit and looked up into his eyes.

"I love you."

I kissed him and then laid my head against his chest.

"Want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

I nodded and we went to bed.


	48. Secrets & Lies

Chapter 48

Secrets & Lies

My father took the job, despite my protests. I knew that arguing with him further wouldn't get me anywhere. We went to Diagon Alley and I saw that Fred and George had opened their shop. Dad wasn't thrilled about it, he said he'd wait for me outside. I found my brother inside.

"Lily!"

I smiled and ran to hug him.

"Hello Lily."

I looked at the twins.

"Gentlemen."

I saw Hermione and Ginny looking at love potions. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Hello ladies."

"Love potions eh?"

"Yeah, they really do work. Even though Lily laughs at it."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"You can't help it if your father is the potions master."

"True enough."

"I think we have a few things you'll enjoy Lily."

I smiled and they led me away.

Harry's POV

Ron, Hermione and I walked outside. Snape was just hanging around.

"Oh, Potter."

I rolled my eyes and we walked away. The entire alley was practically dead.

"Oh no."

I turned to see what Hermione was looking at.

"Everyone got their wands from Ollivanders." She said.

It was sad. I remembered when I first stepped in that shop. He'd greeted me with a warm smile.

"Harry? Is it just me or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't wanna be followed?" Ron said

I saw Draco and his mother walk down Nocturne Alley. I looked at Ron and Hermione. They nodded and we followed them. They went into Borgen and Burke's and we were forced to find another way to see them. We climbed up onto a roof, and what we saw was going to break my sister's heart. It was no secret I wanted her to break up with Malfoy… but this wasn't how I wanted it to happen.

Lily's POV

Dad dropped me off at King's Cross and I got on the train. I tried to find Draco, but when I did, I didn't like what I saw. All I could see was that he was sitting with Blaise… and Pansy. And he was talking to her almost like he wanted to. I was hurt and confused. I shook my head and walked away. I found my brother and sat down next to him. I looked out the window and stayed silent. I was trying to convince myself that what I'd seen was nothing, but there was still a stupid tiny voice in the back of my head. I could feel the tears in my eyes and then Harry said he needed some air. I refused to cry, I would never let a guy make me cry. I decided to take action instead. I got up and Ron looked at me.

"Lily?"

I stormed out of the compartment and waited for Pansy to come out. I clocked her in the face and she glared at me.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" I hissed.

"What's wrong Snape? Jealous?"

My eyes widened with rage and I kicked her in the chest and then hit her again.

"That's the last time I'll tell you. Stay away from my boyfriend!" I snarled.

There was blood in the corner of her mouth as I walked away. I found an empty compartment and sat down with my cat. A little while later, Ron knocked on the door.

"You okay Lil?"

I didn't say anything and she sat down across from me.

"Heard you got Pansy right in the face. About someone got her."

I smiled a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hit Pansy for a reason." I told him.

"Yeah, I figured that."

Tears once more came to my eyes.

"He was talking to Pansy! Like he wanted to!"

He moved next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but he wouldn't do that to you. Even I have to admit that he loves you."

"Thanks Ron." I said.

"No problem."

Draco's POV

When Pansy came crying to me and told me Lily had hit her, she asked what I was going to do about it. Honestly, all I could do was laugh ad shake my head.

"I warned you. You shouldn't have sat anywhere near me." I said.

She left crying and I smirked. I warned her. I searched the train for Lily. When I found her, she was sitting alone with Gypsy. I opened the door and she looked at me. I could tell she'd been crying.

"Lily? What's wrong?" I asked.

I sat down next her and she frowned.

"You were with Pansy. Talking to her like you wanted to."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I talking to her ad telling her that she needed to leave me alone. Because if you found out she'd be in trouble. And I was right."

She laughed softly and nodded.

"I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I don't know what I was thinking."

I smiled.

"Apology accepted."

She narrowed her eyes in a playful way.

"I never said I-"

I kissed her before she could say any more. She shrugged and the put her arms around me. I would never betray her. I loved her too much… and her father would literally kill me. I heard something move and then looked up briefly. Potter was there on the rack, in his invisibility cloak. I kissed Lily hard. I knew he wouldn't do anything, so I was going to enjoy this more than usual. She moaned softly and I pulled her onto my lap and grabbed her thigh. She kissed down my jaw and to my neck. I tangled my fingers in her hair and opened my eye. I looked up to where he was hiding for a minute before closing my eye again. I wasn't planning to do anything more than kiss her, but I was going to make it a damn good kiss.

When the train stopped, I asked Lily to go ahead. I closed the door and then turned.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop? To spy?"

I turned and waved my wand. I heard a thud and reached around for the invisibility cloak. I pulled it off and glared at him.

"Still can't accept that your sister loves me?"

Lily's POV

Draco was late, and so was Harry. This was what really concerned me. I was about to get up and look for them when Draco came in. He wouldn't look at me and he seemed guilty. So when Harry came in with a bloody nose I sighed.

"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Ginny asked.

"Looks like it's his own this time." Ron said.

I shook my head. Harry sat down next to Ginny. I knew Draco had hurt him, I just didn't know why. They announced that my father was now the defense against the dark arts teacher. The Slytherins all clapped. I wanted to join them, but I couldn't. I slid under the table and turned into a weasel. I went down to the dungeons and to my father's secret potions room. It was empty. I growled in frustration and broke into the potions classroom. I started mixing potions until the door opened. I quickly hid myself and Slughorn came in.

"What's this?"

He walked over to the potions. I'd labeled them.

"Veritaserum antidote... must be Severus. That boy always did know his potions."

I smiled a bit and then turned into a weasel. I went up to my father's office. I let myself in and found him at his desk. He looked at me and sighed.

"Your fear is misplaced, Lily."

"No it's not. I know something's coming. I know the dark lord has a snake. You have no idea how scared I am... you don't seem to care."

He stood up angrily.

"That's enough, and you watch your tongue. I'm your father."

"It's because you're my father that I'm speaking to you this way. You don't seem to hear me any other way. Maybe I should just stop trying to talk to you. Maybe I should just take action instead." I said.

"I do listen to you, Lillian. But you don't need to concern yourself with my wellbeing. Dreams are only dreams, I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sixteen, I'm not a child and I know there's something going on. I know you won't tell me, so I'll find out on my own."

I turned away and left.


	49. The Dark Arts Princess

Chapter 49

The Dark Arts Princess

I went to Potions early, forgetting that my father was no longer the teacher.

"Dad I—"

I looked up at Slughorn.

"Sorry. I'm used to Professor Snape always being here."

"Not to worry my dear. You must be Lily Potter-"

"Snape. Lily Snape."

He smiled a bit.

"You were in here last night weren't you?"

I nodded.

"Your father taught you well."

I smiled. Draco came in and I smiled at him.

"You're always early. Your dad doesn't teach potions anymore." He said.

I sighed.

"Please don't remind me." I whispered.

He set his books down and then rubbed my arm.

"Sorry."

I nodded and Slughorn looked at us.

"I heard rumors. Most interesting." He said.

I leaned into Draco and then the other students filed in.

Draco's POV

Potter and Weasley showed up about five minutes after the class started. I groaned and Lily elbowed me. I smirked and she winked. I saw them fight over something in the cupboard, Weasley being the winner. Slughorn started talking about Amortentia.

"Now, I need two couples… Miss Snape please come forward."

Lily walked forward.

"Now, can you tell us what you smell?"

She closed her eyes.

"Fresh parchment, dried herbs…peppermint."

I smiled a bit. My toothpaste was peppermint.

"And now Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind."

I walked over.

"Roses... strawberries and I can't exactly describe the last one. It's sweet."

"Very interesting. Now, how about Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Lily and I looked at each other. There was a sly smile on her face. I remembered the bet we'd made fourth year.

"Uh… vanilla, breakfast smells… and… and a perfume."

Slughorn didn't ask which perfume, but I wish he had.

"Freshly mown grass, old library books, fresh parchment and spearmint toothpaste."

Lily took my hand and I smirked. I still didn't think it could happen. We were tasked with making a draught of living death. As always, Finnigan blew his up in his face. Lily wasn't having any problems, which wasn't unusual. However, Potter also seemed to be breezing through it. Even Granger was having a difficult time. Lily seemed suspicious of this. Hers came out perfectly as did Potter's. She told Slughorn to give the prize to her brother. Our next class was defense against the dark arts. We were learning how to cast spells without speaking.

"Lillian, will you come here please."

She stood up and walked forward.

"I don't need to tell you what to do."

There was something strange about the look in her eyes. It was a look I knew well. I'd seen it many times when she was defending me. She was angry. She waved her wand and Snape fell back. Neither of them showed any sort of emotion. He nodded in approval.

"Again."

She waved her wand again. This time, he actually flew back into a desk. Lily would never try and intentionally hurt her father… not unless he messed up beyond reason. He stood up.

"Fifty-five points to Gryffindor."

Lily turned away and came back to me. Snape was a damn good teacher. He knew his dark arts. Lily immediately left after class. I slowly looked at Snape. He seemed sad, something I wasn't used to seeing with him. He went to his office and shut the door. Potter seemed to have seen this too. He left first and I took a deep breath. I'd never seen Lily act that way towards her father. They had the strongest bond I'd ever seen. One of them was scared or angry, and the other was keeping secrets. That was usually the way things were with them. I went after Lily and pulled her aside.

"What was that about?"

She sighed.

"I begged him not to take that job. It's cursed!"

So that's what it was about.

"Lily you can't act like that."

She arched her brow.

"What?"

"He's your father. He needs you right now."

I saw the suspicion in her eyes.

"Why do I sense there's a hidden meaning to your words?"

I cleared my throat.

"With all that's happening, the dark lord and him being an ex-death eater. He needs you."

She sighed and laid her head against my chest. I closed my eyes and held onto her.

"Just talk to him. Don't fight with your father, love."

She sighed and then looked into my eyes.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

"Hm, no I don't believe you have."

She chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed me hard and I closed my eyes. I heard her bag drop to the floor and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I backed her into a wall and kissed her harder. I knew it was very likely I would lose her this year. I wanted to make every moment count.

Snape's POV (Short moment)

When I saw Draco kissing my little girl, I went to stop him. However, he stepped away before I could say anything.

"Talk to your father. Children always need their parents, daughters always need their fathers. Now your father needs you."

I hid myself and listened.

"I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I don't think anything will. He's got you. You're the princess of the dark arts. He's the bloody king! I'm terrified of him!"

She chuckled and I smiled a bit.

"Are you afraid of me, darling?"

"Only when you're angry with me. Every time you get angry, it's like Snape's there. The entire school knows not to mess with you."

That made me rather proud.

"I don't want anyone to be afraid of me… except Pansy."

Draco laughed.

"Don't worry, she is."

She laughed.

"I love you Draco."

"And I love you."

I closed my eyes. She loved him so much. It made me think of how much I would always love her mother. I couldn't let Draco go through with the dark lord's plan. Not just for his sake, but for my daughter's.


	50. Late Night Fun

Chapter 50

Late Night Fun

Lily's POV

I intended to finish what Draco and I started in the hall. But first, I needed to talk to my father. I went to his office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I walked inside and he looked up.

"Lillian."

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"I cast powerful spells on purpose. I was still scared and angry."

He sighed.

"I thought so."

"And I never gave a thought about what you thought or wanted. Dad, I know you've wanted this job for a really long time. I should've been happy for you and kept my thoughts to myself. I'm sorry."

He got up and hugged me.

"You don't have to be sorry. But please, don't kiss Draco in the halls like that."

My eyes went wide.

"I know everything." He said.

I laughed nervously and stepped back.

"Just be careful." I said.

He smirked.

" _ **You**_ be careful. I know what you're capable of. Since I'm no longer the potions master, you can come in here. I still have ingredients and whatever else you might need."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks daddy. Good night."

"Good night, Lily. I love you."

"Love you too."

I left the room and smiled to myself. It was time to find my boyfriend. He was on his prefect duties by now. I smirked and turned into a weasel. I found him on the seventh floor. I hid in a corner and turned back. I whistled softly and I heard him come walking towards me. I flattened myself against the wall and then I heard him stop. I frowned and then I was grabbed. I held back my laugh as he picked me up.

"Sneaking around are we, Miss Snape?"

I smiled and kissed him. I heard a door and when I opened my eyes we were in the room of requirement. He set me down on a sofa and then moved on top of me. I pushed his robes from his shoulders and then lifted his shirt. I had the hottest boyfriend in the school! I ran my hands over his chest and abs. His lips were on my neck and I moaned. He ripped my shirt in half so he could kiss down my chest. He unhooked my bra and took my breasts in his hands.

"Draco…"

He bit my neck and I cried his name.

"We need to do this more often." He said.

"That depends."

He looked at me and I smiled playfully.

"On?"

"On how you do tonight."

"Is that a challenge, Snape?"

"You bet it is."

He chuckled and I flipped him onto his back. I took his hands and then began to grind against him. He groaned and tilted his head back. I kissed down his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Lily… Lily…"

I took off my skirt and the remainder of my cloths. He looked me over, his cool fingers ghosting across my skin. I shivered a bit and he sat up. His pants and boxers joined my clothes on the floor and then he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You are the only thing that keeps me going. You know that don't you?"

I smiled and touched his cheek.

"And I'll never leave you." I whispered.

He kissed me and put one hand on the back of my head. I felt him slide inside of me and I smiled. He moaned softly and he kissed down my neck to the base of my throat. His hands roamed my back while I kissed him. His tongue curled around my and he thrust up. I moaned into his mouth and I moved my hips in a circular motion. He growled and pushed me onto my back. I smiled up at him and he dropped his mouth to mine. He went slowly, as though savoring every second like we'd be this way again. It felt good, incredible even. His lips were now at my neck, gently sucking and nipping. I started to move my hips with his and he moaned. He pulled my hips closer, making him go deeper. I smiled and tilted my head back

Draco's POV

She was made for me. No matter how many times we did this, it was always like the first time. It was always perfection. When I couldn't hold back any longer I roared her name. I looked into her beautiful eyes and she smiled. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed breathless.

"I want to marry you one day." I said.

I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she seemed happy about it.

"Really?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do. And I'll propose one day. I'll give you everything you need."

She kissed my lips gently.

"You're all I need, Draco Malfoy."

"So, you'd say yes?"

"If you asked me, of course I would say yes."

My heart was bursting with joy. I kissed her and I felt her smile. I really was going to marry her one day.


	51. On the Team

Chapter 51

On the Team

Lily's POV

Quiddtich tryouts were on Saturday. I'd been practicing as often as I could. Even though my brother was captain, I didn't expect any special treatment. My father said there was no way I wouldn't make it on the team. However, I didn't tell him I was going for the beater. When he found out I knew I was going to get a lecture.

Draco decided to come and watch. My brother didn't like it, but he also didn't have a say. Draco kissed me before I went to the field.

"Go get them."

I smiled and turned away. Harry looked at me as I approached.

"What's he doing here?"

I growled in frustration.

"I love him, Harry. Learn to deal with it." I said.

"I only put up with it because you're my sister and I love you."

I smiled gratefully. I saw McLaggen among the ones trying out. I groaned and looked at Ginny.

"I say we break his arm. That way he can't try out for keeper at all."

She smiled and laughed.

"He seems to really like Hermione." She said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, she's smart enough to know she shouldn't give him the time of day." I said.

Ginny nodded and I looked over at Draco. I could see him smiling even from here.

"What's Professor Snape doing here?" someone asked.

I looked over at my father and smiled. He smiled a bit and nodded.

Draco's POV

I despised McLaggen. Always thinking he was better than everyone else. So when it was his turn to try out, he blocked every shot but one. I recognized the confundus charm. Granger wasn't sitting too far from me, and I knew it was her. I smirked and she looked at me. I had to nod because it was hysterical and I would've done same. Lily was made a beater. Then again, no one else really stood a chance. With that broom she was just as fast as her brother, and she'd always been strong for a girl. McLggen looked angry… this only made me chuckle. Granger looked at me a bit surprised. I stood up and looked at her.

"What? I don't like him either."

She smiled a little. She had a nice little smile. I went down to Lily and she ran into my arms. I lifted her up and spun her around.

"You were magnificent, love."

I set her down and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to celebrate?" I whispered.

"Hm, what did you have in mind?"

I smiled and pulled her a little closer.

"Any way you want. This is your celebration."

She looked quite thoughtful. Then she looked a little scared.

"Your dad's behind me, isn't he?"

She slowly nodded. I took a deep breath and turned around. He arched his brow and I slowly stepped aside.

"You didn't tell me you were trying out to be beater, Lillian Rose."

She bit her lip and shuffled her feet.

"I'm good at it daddy. Really good. I'm stronger than a lot of the boys here."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you get hurt once, I'm pulling you off the team. End of discussion."

She just nodded.

"But I'm proud of you. You'll make an excellent addition to the team. You'll need to play harder, Mr. Malfoy. With my child on the team, we're at more risk of losing the cup again."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yes we are sir."

He smiled at his daughter before leaving, his cloak fanning out behind him.

"I've said it before, but your dad's scary."

She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Come on."

She took my hand and we walked down towards the lake.

"You know, I heard that your other… I mean that James Potter was on the quidditch team when he was here."

"Was he?"

She didn't seem to care. I knew the subject of her biological father was hard on her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She took my hand but didn't look at me.

"You don't have to apologize."

There was something strange about the tone in her voice. That was when I was thrown into the water. She always enjoyed doing that.

"Yeah, I deserved this."

"You bet you did." She laughed.

I smirked and let her have her fun.

Lily's POV

He got out of the water and dried himself off.

"I have to go. There's something I need to do."

There was something strange about the tone in his voice. I stood up and kissed his lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you. Congratulations on making the team. I'll see you later."

He kissed my hand and then left. Something in my heart told me something was wrong, just didn't know what.


	52. Accusations

Chapter 52

Accusations

I knew if I asked him directly he wouldn't tell me anything. I had no other choice but to follow him to see what he was up to.

It wasn't until I went to Hogsmade with my brother, Ron and Hermione that I knew something was definitely wrong. We went to the Three Broomsticks and I saw Draco come out of the bathroom. He quickly left and I ran after him.

"Draco Malfoy stop right there or I'll petrify you!"

He immediately stopped and I caught up to him. I got in front of him and crossed my arms.

"What's going on? And don't you dare lie to me, I know when you're lying."

He just stared at me. Before I could say anything else, I heard a scream. Draco grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Draco what the hell is going on?!"

He took me all the way back to Hogwarts. He looked scared and even sick.

"Draco tell me what's going on. Let me help you, please." I begged.

He looked out the door, breathing hard. He looked down and put his hand on the wall.

"I can't. I can't do that to you."

I frowned and took his hands.

"Draco calm down! Calm down, look at me. Look at me!"

He looked into my eyes and I moved one hand to his cheek.

"What can't you do? You can tell me anything."

He shook his head and pulled me into his arms. I closed my eyes and held him close to me.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm here, I'll always be here. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I want to, but I can't put you in danger. I love you too much. I'm sorry."

I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

"After all I've seen and been through, I can handle anything. I think you know that."

"I can't! Please Lily, don't make me."

"Okay, I won't. But Draco, you look sick and you've been acting very strange. I'm worried about you."

He shook his head and then kissed me hard. He left afterwards and I was left alone. He wouldn't be able to hide from me forever. I ran into my father on my way to the library.

"Lillian, come with me."

"Um… okay?"

I followed him to McGonagall's office. Harry, Ron and Hermione were there. I saw a pretty looking necklace on the table and walked over.

"Don't touch it!"

My father and Harry had spoken in unison. Dad walked forward and levitated it off the table.

"Where did you get this?"

"Katie Bell. She had it when she left the Three Broomsticks. She touched it and… it threw her around, lifted her off the ground and then let her fall from maybe six feet in the air."

I went closer but didn't dare touch it.

"Well where did Katie get it?" I asked.

"It was Malfoy." Said Harry.

I froze, while my dad and McGonagall turned to him.

"That is a very serious accusation." She said.

"Indeed. Your evidence?" Dad said.

"I just know."

"You just know? Oh well that should be enough. How nice it must be, to be the chosen one."

I frowned and looked at my father.

"You don't have to say things like that."

"And he shouldn't let you date Malfoy."

I sighed in frustration.

"She is old enough to choose who she sees."

"Oh you mean a death eater like you?" Harry asked.

My eyes widened and I smacked him.

"My father was wrong to say that to you, but you have NO right to talk to my father like that! He's not a death eater anymore and Draco isn't one either! I don't know why you can't learn to accept the fact that _**this**_ is my father, and Draco is my boyfriend. This is just another little plot to get me away from Draco, isn't!?"

"Calm down, miss Snape." Said McGonagall.

I looked at her and then back at my brother.

"You're my brother, but you're not my only family. Learn to accept that. You can come and find me when you do." I said.

As I walked past my father, he tried to take my arm.

"Lillian…"

I pulled away and walked past him.

"Lillian!"

I held up my hand and kept going.

Draco's POV

I'd heard everything. She stood up for me as she always did. She didn't know what they said was true. I knew she was strong and could handle almost anything. But I didn't want her to get hurt trying to protect me. I'd never forgive myself if she was hurt because of me.

Things only got worse as the weeks went by. I knew there was a good chance Lily was following me around as a weasel. I was being extra careful. Weasley found himself a girlfriend. Lavender Brown. I couldn't stand her! Every time I saw her, her face was attached to Weasley's. It was utterly horrible. Lily and I only kissed like that when we were alone.

The Gryffindor versus Slytherin match was coming. It was going to suck, playing against my girlfriend.

Lily's POV

I couldn't sleep one night, so I decided to wander the castle. As a weasel of course. I wandered down to the dungeons and saw Harry helping Ron down the hall. I was curious so I followed them. Something seemed to be wrong with Ron. He knocked on Slughorn's door.

"Oh Harry, now's not really a good time."

"It's not about that. See, my friend Ron has accidentally taken a very strong love potion."

"Is he hiding her?"

If I could laugh in this form then I would.

"Better bring him in."

I ran and got through the door before it closed.

"I must say Harry, I'm surprised you couldn't do this yourself with your talent."

"Well I thought this required a more practiced hand."

I saw Ron hug Slughorn.

"Hello darling."

"Perhaps your right. And what of your sister? She was raised by a fine potions master."

"She's not speaking to me right now."

"I see."

I watched Slughorn prepare the potion. He gave it to Ron, who looked very confused after he drank it.

"Harry? What're we doing here?"

"You were under the influence of a love potion."

"A bloody strong one at that." Said Slughorn.

Slughorn brought out a bottle and I turned to leave. I heard glasses clink and then a loud thud. I turned and saw Ron on the floor, foaming at the mouth. Poison! I ran over to the cabinets.

Harry's POV

I saw Lily. She was clawing at a cabinet. I ran over and opened it, she grabbed a Bezor and rolled it to me. I remembered Snape once saying it cured most poisons. I shoved it down Ron's throat and he stopped twitching. I looked at Lily.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Slughorn was already calling for help.


	53. The Wrath of Severus Snape

Chapter 53

The Wrath of Severus Snape

I went with Harry to the Hospital. Ron was going to be alright, but I wanted to know how he was poisoned. I had a terrible feeling in my heart. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn and my dad came to the hospital.

"Quick thinking on your part Harry, using the Bezor. You must be very proud of your student Horace."

"Actually sir, it was Lily."

My dad immediately looked at me.

"I remembered her telling me about it a long time ago. She uh, weaseled her way into my brain."

My dad arched his brow and I smiled a bit.

"You've raised and taught a fine young lady, Severus. You must be very proud."

Dad nodded.

"Every day."

I smiled brightly. I heard someone running down the hall and rolled my eyes when Lavender came in.

"Where is my Won-won?!"

She saw Hermione and a look of anger came to her face.

"What's she doing here?"

Hermione stood up angrily.

"Might I ask you the same question?!"

"I happen to be his girlfriend."

"I happen to be his… friend."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Ron started to mumble.

"There, see? He senses my presence. Don't worry Won-won. I'm here."

At first, we couldn't make out what he was saying. And then…

"Hermione."

Lavender ran off crying and I smirked, knowing I won the bet.

"Oh to be young. To feel love's keen sting. Come now everyone. Mr. Weasley is in good hands."

I smiled as Hermione took Ron's hand. Dad walked over to me and I looked at him.

"Might I ask, what you were doing wandering around in the dungeons?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I see. And what drew you to Potter and Weasley?"

I smiled a bit.

"Ron was under a love potion and it was really funny. I wanted to see how it would end. I was leaving when he fell to the ground."

He slowly nodded.

"For once, I'm glad you were out at night. You saved a fellow student."

"No daddy, that was Harry. I only showed him what he needed. He remembered and did the rest."

"You diminish your role, but you've always been humble. I really did raise you well."

I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile in return.

"Harry, don't you have something to say to my dad? After all, he told you about the Bezor. First year."

His eyes went wide a bit.

"I remember. Well… thank you, sir."

Dad only nodded, but then, I hadn't expected much else.

"Lillian I expect you to be careful playing in this quidditch game. If you get hurt, I won't let you play again. I mean it."

"But daddy-"

"Don't 'daddy' me. I'm your father, it breaks my heart to see you in pain. Please don't argue with me."

I sighed but nodded. He left the room and I looked at Harry.

"With Ron in here, who's going to take his place as keeper?"

He sighed.

"You're going to hate me."

"Harry you're my brother. I would never hate you."

"McLaggen."

My eyes went wide.

"You're right, I hate you."

"Lily I don't have another choice."

I growled.

"If he puts one foot out of line, I swear to god…"

"I know, I know!"

I heard hurried footsteps and Draco threw open the door.

"Alright, I'm leaving."

Harry left with a dirty glance at Draco. He walked forward and looked at Ron.

"What happened to Weasley?"

"Poison. He'll be fine. Oh and I win the bet."

"What? How?"

"Ron called Hermione's name in his sleep."

Draco growled.

"Alright, what do you want?"

I slowly smiled.

"I'll tell you later."

He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"I'll find you later then?"

"Um…"

"Go on Lily. It's alright."

I smiled at Hermione and Draco put his arm around me.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

I smiled a bit, glad they could at least be civil.

"Looking forward to the game?"

"Not really." I said.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Since when?"

"Since McGlaggen is the only one who can take Ron's place."

He growled in frustration.

"I hate that guy. So full of himself."

"Right?"

He smirked and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Make sure you put him in his place."

I laughed as we walked down the corridor.

Draco's POV

As always, the captain gave me a five minutes speech about my girlfriend being on the other team. By now I'd already memorized it. We few out and I could already tell that Lily was annoyed. McGlaggen was looking quite proud of himself. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

Lily's POV

Everything was fine in the beginning. Then I saw McGlaggen take the other beater's bat. My eyes widened and Harry started shouting at him. Then I saw a bludger going for McGlaggen. I gasped and flew forward. He hit the bludger straight towards Harry. I tried to hit it, but it hit my shoulder first. I held back my scream and flew straight to McGlaggen.

"Get back to your damn post before I knock you off your goddamn broom!" I snarled.

He glared at me but did ad I said. The beater took his bat back and nodded.

Harry's POV

I saw Lily get hit with the bludger. She continued to play as if nothing had happened. I was going to get McGlaggen for this! Malfoy looked murderous! I was so distracted, Malfoy caught the snitch. Lily all but crashed to the ground. Ginny landed next to her and knelt down. Malfoy and I were next. I looked for McGlaggen but Malfoy got him first. He tackled him into the sand and dropped down by Lily.

"Can I kill him now?"

"I'll hold him down."

"Lillian!"

Snape came running and I rolled my eyes.

Lily's POV

My dad was never going to let me play again. He looked at my shoulder and then… he looked at McGlaggen. He stood up and walked right over to him. He grabbed him by the front and picked him up off the ground.

"You could have killed her!"

"I was only demonstrating the proper…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO! DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR, EVERY NIGHT! AND I EXPECT YOU IN MY OFFICE TONIGHT!" dad roared.

He let go of McGlaggen and then came back to me.

Draco's POV

As McGlaggen passed me, I grabbed his arm.

"This isn't over. I'm not done with you yet." I hissed.

I let him go and watched Snape take Lily to the hospital. If Snape and Potter didn't get to him first I was going to kill him. I went to see Lily that night. She was fast asleep, but McGlaggen was there. I ran forward and grabbed him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!?"

He didn't say anything and I shook him.

"Come to take another shot at my girlfriend?!"

"I've been banned from Quidditch and now have to serve detention every night for the rest of the year. Because she couldn't handle the fact that I know the proper technique for a beater."

I hit him, knocking him to the ground.

"If you ever come near her again, you won't have to worry about her father. I'll kill you myself. Got it?" I snarled.

He glared and hit me hard in the stomach. He was strong, I'd give him that. I coughed a bit and he tackled me. He raised his fist to hit me, but someone yanked him off. It was the one person I least expected to help me. Potter.

"I'm the only one allowed to kill Malfoy. Stay away from my sister!"

McGlaggen left and Potter glared at me.

"What're you doing here Malfoy?"

I scowled.

"Making sure Lily's alright. I found him here alone while she was sleeping. I love her, get over it Potter!"

He looked over at Lily.

"Eventually, she'll see you for what you truly are. A death eater! Now get out!"

I didn't want Lily to wake up and see me fighting with her brother. I left the room but hid outside the door.

"Lily?"

"Draco?"

I smiled a bit.

"No. It's your brother."

"Hey Harry."

"How do you feel?"

"If dad hasn't killed McGlaggen, I'm going to."

"He was here earlier while you were asleep."

"Dad?"

"No. McGlaggen. I threw him out."

I clenched my fist in anger.

"He was here why I was sleeping?! What the bloody hell!?"

"Like I said, I took care of him."

I wanted to go in there and call him out. But I didn't want Lily and her brother to fight.

"Has Draco been here?"

"No."

I slammed my fist against the wall and heard a crack. I held back a shout and brought my hand to my chest.

"I don't even think he cares."

That was it! I walked in and glared at Potter.

"You're out of bed after hours, Potter. Ten points from Gryiffindor. Go back to your common room." I said.

He slowly stood up.

"Remember what I said, Malfoy."

I narrowed my eyes. I was taller than him so I tried to look intimidating. He pushed past me as he left. I looked at Lily and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't take the lies anymore."

"What do you mean?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was the one who found McGlaggen and threw him out."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I know you would've come to see me."

She touched my hand and I winced.

"What happened to your hand?!"

"I hit the wall so I wouldn't hit your brother."

She growled and started to call for Madam Pomfrey. She came out and seemed a bit annoyed when she saw me.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you here?"

"He hurt his hand. Badly." Lily said.

"I can see that. Let me take a look."

She looked at my hand and fixed it quickly.

"I would try and tell you to leave, but I know there's no point. I'm too tired to argue with you. If you do anything indecent I'll call her father. He won't be too tired to deal with you."

That was the last thing I wanted. She left and I turned back to Lily.

"Don't tell your brother what I told you. I don't want you two to fight because of me."

She smiled gently and reached her hand out to touch my cheek.

"I love you."

I smiled and took her hand.

"And I love you. Go back to sleep, I'll stay here."

"All night?"

I smiled and leaned forward.

"All night."

She smiled and I kissed her.

"Close your eyes love. Go to sleep." I said.

She closed her eyes and held onto my hand. About an hour later, Snape walked in.

"Oh good, now I don't have to wait until morning. McGlaggen was here earlier, watching her sleep."

The look in his eyes was absolutely terrifying.

"Did he touch her?"

"No sir, I got here before anything could happen."

He nodded.

"I believe I teach the two of you and McGlaggen tomorrow. I'll have Lily deal with him."

I smiled at Lily.

"That sounds like a fantastic punishment."

"Please stay here with her."

I nodded and he looked at Lily. It was one of those rare times I actually saw the man smile. He nodded again and then left. I was looking forward to tomorrow.


	54. Snape's Class & Death's Door

Chapter 54

Snape's Class & Death's Door

Lily's POV

I had dad's class first thing that morning. Draco seemed unusually excited.

"Why are you so excited?"

All he said was,

"You'll see."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. We walked in and found all the desks had been moved. This meant we would be practicing spells. Dad walked out and looked us over.

"Today I will create a scenario, and you will act accordingly. Non-verbal spells only. McGlaggen! Get up here."

He walked to the front and then dad looked at me.

"Lillian."

I slowly smiled and walked up.

"Now, you wake up and find him watching you as you sleep. His wand is in his hand. Go."

I didn't hesitate. I threw McGlaggen across the room. He got up but I hit him again and again.

"Enough. Fifty-five points to Gryffindor. Potter come up here, McGlaggen you stay."

Harry high fived me as we passed each other.

"Same scenario, but you found him watching your sister."

Harry actually smiled. When Harry was done with him, dad called up Draco.

"I told you I wasn't done with you yet McGlaggen. Now you'll see what happens when you cross me."

I had to smile. Sometimes I really loved it when Draco defended me. He didn't hold back either. McGlaggen was a big talker, but he couldn't really back up his words.

"Fifty-five points to Slytherin."

"That's not fair! You set this up!"

I slowly smiled as my dad swopped down on him.

"Are you telling me how to teach my class?!" he snarled.

His face paled and he slowly shook his head.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

He scowled and the glared when my dad turned his back. I couldn't help it.

" _Petrificus totalus!_ "

His face was frozen in place.

"Professor it seems he likes to make faces."

Dad turned and a few students laughed. Dad lifted the spell.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor."

I groaned and so did the others.

Draco's POV

After class I went to the room of requirement. I didn't want to do this, but I didn't have a choice. He'd kill me mother… he'd kill Lily. If I lost her life wouldn't be worth living. I'd do anything to make sure she was safe. I was avoiding Lily to keep her safe. Then there came the day where Bell came back. I walked into the Great Hall and saw her talking to Potter. She looked at me, making him turn. I slowly backed up, then turned and walked away. I went into the bathroom on the second floor and tore off my vest. I splashed water on my face and then I started to cry. I was a monster! I'd done so many terrible things. I was turning into my father! And worst of all… I'd failed Lily.

"I know what you did Malfoy!"

I whipped around, Potter was standing there.

"You hexed her didn't you!? Didn't you!? My sister still can't see you for the monstrous death eater you are!"

"I love her!"

"You don't deserve her love!" he snapped.

He fired a spell at me and I blocked it. I had no choice but to fight back.

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

His spell hit me and I fell to the ground.

Lily's POV

I heard a spell no one should have known. I ran into the bathroom and almost screamed.

"Harry James Potter what have you done!?"

I ran to Draco, dropping to the ground beside him. I pulled out my wand and immediately performed the counter spell. Harry was still standing there in shock.

"Where did you learn that spell?"

He was holding his potions book in his hand. Tightly, I might add. My dad came in and he saw Draco and I on the ground.

"Harry found him here, I came when I saw all the water. I don't know who did this." I said.

Dad looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Daddy, Harry would never do something like this. Please, Draco needs to get to the hospital wing."

"Get out of here, Potter."

Harry looked at me and then left. There were tears in my eyes as I helped dad take Draco away. I hugged him and tried not to cry.

"Shhh, he'll be alright. You saved his life, Lily."

I stepped back to look at him.

"Daddy there's something wrong with him. He's been acting strange almost all year."

He didn't say anything. I slowly took another step back.

"You know something."

He shook his head.

"You're lying."

"Lillian Rose Snape I am your father and you will not talk to me like that." He said.

"Then tell me the truth! You swore that you would never lie to me."

He just walked away from me.

"I love him!"

That made him stop.

"I love him, dad. If something happens to him, something I could have prevented, and you didn't tell me… I will never be able to forgive you." I said quietly.

He stood there for a few minutes, almost like a statue. But he just walked away after that. I slowly sat down and cried quietly. I was confused and no one would tell me anything. I looked at Draco and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

He woke up about an hour later.

"Lily?" he asked.

I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm right here."

He looked at me.

"I don't think I've ever felt so close to death."

"But you're alright now. You're going to be alright."

He sat up a little, testing himself.

"After being that close, I realized that if I die, I can't die without asking you something."

"Draco, you're not going to die. Don't talk like that."

"Just listen. If something ever did happen to me, there's something I need to know."

I nodded and waited.

"I know we're only sixteen, but I have to know. Lillian Rose Snape will you marry me?"

I slowly smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I would love to marry you."

He smiled and leaned forward. I kissed his silken lips and he touched my cheek. I sat back a bit.

"I always told myself I would marry you one day. Dad won't let us get married until we're older though."

He chuckled.

"I'm alright with that. So long as I know you want to marry me. I'll be your fiancée for as long as it takes. I love you, Lillian Snape."

I'd never smiled so much in all my life.

"I uh, I actually have a ring for you."

I raised my brows.

"Really? You were actually planning to ask me to marry you? This year?"

"Well not exactly. But I was planning to ask soon. It's a family heirloom. Should be in my bag. Could you bring me the bag?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back."

I turned into a weasel and scampered off.

Draco's POV

She said yes! If I died during this mission, I could die happy, knowing she wanted to be my wife. When she came back she wasn't alone. Blaise was with her. He gave me my bag and I fished out the ring. I took her hand and slid it onto her finger. Her hand was perfect for ring.

"It's beautiful."

"It's been in my family for a hundred years, give or take a year. And it's never been as beautiful as it is now. On your hand."

Her cheeks turned red and Blaise smiled.

"Lucky man. I told you fourth year you were dating one of the most beautiful girls in school. Just don't let her dad find out just yet."

"Trust me, I don't want to die yet." I joked.

Lily laughed softly. She took my hand.

"I don't know where Harry learned that spell. My dad and I are the only ones who know it. That's why I was able to perform the counter spell."

I squeezed her hand.

"You saved my life. That's all that matters."

She nodded and then leaned down to kiss me.


	55. A Father's Greatest Fear

Chapter 55

A Father's Greatest Fear

Lily's POV

I went back to the common room. Harry, Hermione and Ron were awake. I also saw Ginny there.

"Give me that book. Now."

He didn't move, so Ginny snatched the book and gave it to me. I opened the book and my eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. Where did you get this?"

"That first potions class. It was in the cupboard."

I knew exactly who this book belonged to.

"You know who the Half-Blood Prince is?" Hermione asked.

I didn't answer. I left the common room and went straight to my father. I pounded on the door and he threw it open.

"Lillian what on earth…!?"

I held up the book so he saw the name inside. I'd never seen this look on his face. Shock, realization… and a slight bit of fear.

"Where did you get this?" he asked slowly.

"I can't tell you."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Lillian you tell me where you found this right now."

I didn't want Harry to get in trouble.

"I got it from someone who got it out of a cupboard."

"And you're not going to tell me who it is? Even though they almost killed the boy you love? The boy who asked you to marry him?"

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"I know that ring. Even if you wear it on the other hand, I know what it is. It looks beautiful on you. And if you won't tell me, that means it was Potter."

"Daddy please don't do anything. Harry didn't know what that spell would do."

"Lillian you know I can't- What are you doing?!"

I grabbed the book and ran to the fireplace. I pointed my wand and set it on fire.

"You can't do anything. You have no evidence. I'm sorry."

I heard him sigh so I turned around. His back was to me, his hand behind his back.

"No, I'm sorry Lillian. I'm sorry for so many things. I won't do anything. Now get to bed."

I slowly walked to the door. I looked at him and he hugged me tightly.

"I love you Lily."

I hugged him, but I was a little worried. He never acted like this. Almost like he was saying good bye.

"I love you too, dad."

He let me go and I smiled before leaving.

Snape's POV

I watched my only daughter leave. I knew that tonight she would hate me. But I would rather she hate me, than lose her forever. The dark lord would kill her if he doubted my loyalty. I was not going to let that happen. And I couldn't let Draco do it. I couldn't let him become a killer. Lily would never forgive me if I did. I picked up the picture she'd given me for Christmas. The smile on her little face made me so happy. My beautiful baby girl. I'd raised her right, and she'd grown into a beautiful, intelligent, kind young woman. She was the best of my life, she made me so proud and I knew she always would. I used to be afraid of many things. The dark lord, at one point James Potter. Now, all I was afraid of, was losing my daughter. And I was going to do everything in my power to make certain that didn't happen. Even if it cost me my life. I couldn't save her mother, but I would save Lily.

I wrote a letter to Lily and hid it in the picture. Then, I knew it was time for me to leave.

Lily's POV

When I went to visit Draco that night, he was gone! I looked for him everywhere, but he wasn't on the fourth floor. I searched all his favorite places. All that was left was the Astronomy Tower. As I went up, someone grabbed me and pulled me under the floor. I turned to look into my brother's green eyes. He held his finger to his lips and I looked up. Draco was there, his wand pointed at Dumbledore. Draco had tears in his eyes, and I didn't fail to notice the death eaters behind him. Harry and I stood there watching. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I raised my wand and turned, but it was only dad. He held his finger to his lips and we nodded. He looked at me and then pulled me to him. He hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Lillian. My daughter." He whispered.

He let me go and I stood there confused.

"No."

I held my breath and Harry took my hand.

"Severus. Please."

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

My eyes went wide. Dumbledore fell from the tower. My beloved father had killed Dumbledore. He'd killed a man who'd always tried to protect Harry and I. I slowly shook my head. There had to be a reason! Dad took Draco away and the death eaters followed. Harry ran after them, but I couldn't find a way to move.

Harry's POV

I ran down the hill.

"Snape! He trusted you!"

Snape and Malfoy turned.

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

He blocked. I kept firing spells, too angry to care if I killed him or not. He knocked me off my feet and walked forward.

"You dare use my own spells against me? I'm the Half-Blood Prince."

"Back away from him!"

Lily's POV

I slowly walked forward with my wand pointed at my father. He didn't even raise his wand. I got between him and Harry.

"Go. Leave." I said.

"Lillian…"

"I don't want to hear it! Get out of here! Don't come back!"

I actually saw a tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry."

He turned and left before I could say anything. Draco was looking at me. I smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you'. He smiled a bit and then my dad dragged him away.

"I will find you and bring you home, Draco. I will always find you." I whispered.

I turned ad knelt down next to Harry. I helped him up and we went back to the castle. Everyone was gathered around. They slowly parted for Harry and I to come through. Dumbledore lay there on the ground. I came up next to Ron and Hermione. Harry knelt down next to Dumbledore and cried softly. Ginny went forward and put her arms around him. I lit my wand and held it up to the sky. Soon, everyone's wands were lit and aimed to the sky. The dark mark slowly vanished and they took Dumbledore away.


	56. All of My Memories

Chapter 56

All of My Memories

Lily's POV

I went into his office and tore it apart. I couldn't find anything! Then I saw the picture on the desk. It was the one I'd given him for Christmas. He always told me how much he loved that picture. I picked it up and took out the picture. A letter fell out. I quickly opened it and read it.

 _ **Lillian,**_

 _ **I know that terrible things will happen this year. And I know there is a chance you will never forgive me for what I must do, but I have no other choice. I've told you before that everything I do is to protect you. If I lost you it would kill me. I've made so many mistakes already, and it cost me your mother. I won't make the same mistakes with you. You will live a long and happy life, I'll make sure of that. But I'm also doing this for Draco, so that he never has to kill anyone. I love you so much Lily, please believe that. This war will end, and when it does I will do everything in my power so that we can be a family again. Your brother is the only one who can save us now. You must help him, Lily. I've taught you things that no one else knows. Don't worry about Draco and I, I promise you I'll keep him safe. I've sent him into hiding, he's safe for now. Just focus on protecting yourself and your brother. I love you Lillian Rose. And I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Your loving father**_

I knew there had to be an explanation. And I also knew that no one would ever believe me or him. But I believed him. My father had always been the first person I trusted. And I knew in my heart that he would never do this unless he had no choice.

"I love you daddy. I'll find you and Draco. I promise."

There was a soft knock on the door and I turned. Luna was there. She smiled softly but sadly.

"I'm sorry Lily."

"He wouldn't have done this for no reason."

I walked over and held out the letter. She read through it and smiled a little.

"Everyone always thought Professor Snape was just a bully. But if you took the time, you could see he felt love. Love for his daughter. You're all that matters to him. I know because I have no mother, only a father. I mean the world to him, and he means everything to me. I think I might understand more than anyone else how you feel. I truly believe he did this to protect you. He loves you very much."

Tears came to my eyes and Luna hugged me. I knew I had to keep my father safe. Which meant I would have to make him believe that I hated him.

"He's protecting me, and now it's my turn to protect him."

She stepped back.

"What're you planning to do?"

"I have to make him believe I hate him. I know my father, and I know he would try to contact me or see me. I don't want him to risk getting caught."

She took my hand and gently squeezed.

"He's a powerful wizard, and a very intelligent man. He'll be alright. I know it."

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Luna. Thank you."

She smiled again. She was always smiling.

"I… I'd like to be alone now."

"Of course. You know you can always talk to me."

I nodded and he squeezed my hand once more before leaving. I sat down at his desk and took his quill. Then I had an even better idea. I ran from the room and found Luna.

"I need your help."

She nodded and I took her back to dad's office.

Snape's POV

I stood in my daughter's room. I knew I had to leave, but I wanted to remember. I walked through the house, remembering when she was a little girl. She would run through the living room, sometimes I would chase her. And as she grew older, she would spend hours in her favorite chair reading. I looked at the chair and I could almost see her there, a smile on her face. I heard a tapping on the window. It was a barn owl. I opened the window and it flew in. There was a parcel with a holes in it and I heard something scratching inside. I opened it slowly… it was Lily, in the form of a weasel.

"Lillian!"

She had a piece of parchment in her mouth. I took it from her and read it.

 _ **In this world you tried**_

 _ **Not leaving me alone behind**_

 _ **There's no other way**_

 _ **I prayed to the gods, keep him safe**_

 _ **The memories ease the pain inside**_

 _ **Now I know why**_

 _ **All of my memories keep you near**_

 _ **All of my memories**_

 _ **All of my memories…**_

I looked at her and she nodded. I stroked her little head and she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Lily. Be brave and be strong. I promise you we'll be a family again. And I promise you Draco is safe. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

She nodded her head, it surprised me.

"Thank you. Now, I need to get you back to Hogwarts. Get back in the box."

She climbed back in and I sealed it carefully.

"Be careful Lily."

I attached the box to the owl and watched it fly out the window and out of sight.

"Be strong. My baby girl." I whispered.

* * *

 **These are the lyrics to a song by Within Temptation called Memories. I changed a couple of words but I do not own it.**


	57. Enough is Enough!

Chapter 56

Enough is Enough

Lily's POV

Harry told Ron, Hermione and I about the horcruxes. He showed us the fake one that he and Dumbledore found. Someone had gotten to it before they did.

"R.A.B."

"If we find them, we find the real locket." I said.

"Which is why I'm not coming back next year. I'll let the three of you know where I am when I can." Harry said.

I turned him towards me and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going with you. You're the only family I have left. And I promised someone I would help you."

He arched his brow.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You're my twin brother. We're stronger together than we are apart. And you know Ron and Hermione are coming with us. The four of us have been through a lot together. We can't split up now."

He hugged me tightly and I looked at the setting sun.

"I lost mum, I've lost my father, I won't lose my brother." I said.

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

I stepped back and looked at her.

"I haven't lost him. He's in hiding, and I will find him."

She took my hand and looked at my hand.

"He never would've killed Dumbledore."

"I know." I whispered.

She touched my ring and smiled a little more.

"He loves you. Just like Snape."

I looked into her eyes. Hermione had always been understanding towards me. With Draco as my boyfriend and Severus Snape as my father. I hugged her and a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"It'll be alright." She said.

I nodded and Ron looked at me.

"We're still here for you, Lil."

I nodded and then left the tower. I walked through the halls, trying to remember the good memories I had here. I remembered the Yule Ball. It had been one of the most magical nights of my life. If I closed my eyes, it was as though I was back there, dancing with Draco. And then we'd found my dad busting open carriages to catch students in the act. I stopped when I found myself in my dad's personal potion room. The door was locked.

" _Alohamora._ "

I heard a click and then opened the door. Everything was exactly where it should be. I stood in the middle of the room. I started mixing potions.

I had to stay with Harry. With Vernon and Petunia. I made sure they knew not to mess with me right off the bat.

"I'm not my brother. I will use magic if I have to."

They never bothered me. I kept to myself, trying to think of where my dad would've hid Draco. Each place was as unlikely as the next.

Things only got worse. Vernon and Petunia were leaving. It was for their own protection. Petunia wasn't all too fond of leaving.

"They'll torture you. If they think for one second that you know where I'm going."

"You think I don't know what they're capable of? You and Lily didn't just lose a mother that night at Godric's Hollow, you know. I lost a sister."

From what Harry had told me, they didn't give a damn about us, or our mother. Hearing her now, Harry was wrong. She came out into the hall and saw me at the stairs.

"Good luck." Was all I said.

She walked out and I took a deep breath. I'd had enough. Everything was falling apart and I had to be strong. It was time for me to accept that my father wasn't there to protect me anymore. It was time for me to leave my childhood behind and be an adult. I had a job to do, I couldn't afford to lose my nerve. The life of comfort and safety that my father created for me, was over. This was the time to fight. And I was going to fight hard. The Order would be arriving soon. I went up to Harry's room and closed the door. I took a deep breath and opened my trunk.

Harry's POV

I heard boots in the hallway. I walked over and there stood my sister. Combat boots, dark jeans, tank top and leather jacket. I noticed she was still wearing her phoenix bracelet. I sighed and then hugged her. She didn't say anything, she just held onto me.

"Things will get better." I told her.

She nodded but still wouldn't say anything. She stepped away and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Have you packed?"

"Yeah."

I nodded and gave her a smile.

"Lily… you don't know how much I wish I'd been wrong about Snape. All those things I said about him, I wish I could take it all back. And when you see Malfoy again… I won't get in your way anymore. I was wrong about him too, in a good way."

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, Harry. You'll never know how much that means to me." She whispered.

I couldn't help but smile. Someone knocked on the door and Lily made me stay back. She looked through the mail slot and then smiled. She opened the door and in walked Ron and Hermione.

Lily's POV

Everyone walked in, including a shorter man I didn't know. He said he'd been coerced into being here. He seemed scared of Moody though.

"All righ' there Harry? Yeh look fit." Hagrid said.

"Yeah, he's ruddy gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him." Moody growled.

I smirked and shook my head. We all gathered in the sitting room.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister." Harry said.

"You're more important."

I smiled and so did my brother.

Draco's POV

I had no idea where I was. Only that Snape sad I would be safe and that Lily would find me here. Of course, there was a portrait of an old woman screaming all the time and a creepy house elf. The same house elf I'd seen in Lily's closet a couple years ago. He wasn't a very pleasant fellow, but he was company at least.

I missed Lily so much. And my god, I missed sex! I missed having her naked in my arms. Hearing her moan my name in pleasure. How she would touch me with such love in her eyes. And then I remembered the night she told me she'd marry me. When I was reunited with her, I was going to love her like never before.

"Lily…"

Lily's POV

Mad-Eye was dead. He was dead and my father had cut off George's ear! I knew he was only trying to convince the dark lord, but it still broke my heart. I sat outside on the porch, looking at the stars. I missed Draco. I missed the feel of his arms around me, the sound of his voice. And my god did I miss the sex! I sighed and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard voices coming from the other side of the house and went to investigate. Harry was trying to leave. I narrowed my eyes and walked out.

"And just where do you think you're off to?" I asked.

Ron turned to look at me.

"I don't want anyone else to die for me."

I sighed in frustration.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go alone? I've told you before, you're all I have left. We have to stick together."

"And we couldn't leave Hermone. Even with Lily, we wouldn't last two days without her." He slowly looked over his shoulder at the house. "Don't tell her I said that."

I smirked. I really did win the bet. Draco still needed to pay up. Rin and I eventually got him to come back inside. The wedding was tomorrow, and I looked at my ring. I wondered where my fiancé was, and if he was safe. Then my thoughts wandered to my father. I knew he would be safe, but I was still worried, and angry. He cut George's ear off for god's sake! It was completely unnecessary. I was going to give him a piece of my mind when all this was over.


	58. A Daughter's Love

Chapter 58

A Daughter's Love

I woke up early the next morning to help set up for the wedding. I couldn't use magic but I could help in other ways.

Around noon, we received an unexpected visitor.

"Blimey! What's the Minister of Magic doing here?"

It was Scrimger.

"Minister. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Harry asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that, Mr. Potter. I need to speak with you, and your sister, and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

We all sat down in the living room. He had Dumbledore's will.

"To Ronald Billius Weasley, I leave my diluminator. In hopes that it will show you the light."

He handed Ron what looked like a lighter.

"What does it do?"

"Well…"

Ron pushed a button and a few lights went out. He hit it again and they went back on. I smiled a bit.

"To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard. In hopes you will find it entertaining and instructive."

He handed her a small book. I remembered my father reading it to me. The Deathly Hallows had been my favorite.

"To Harry James Potter, I give you the snitch from your first Quidditch match."

I chuckled, remembering that day. He'd almost swallowed that snitch.

"Is that it then? What about Lily?"

"Dumbledore left you a second bequest. The sword of Godric Gryffindor."

We waited for him to give it to Harry, but he never did.

"Well where is it?" I asked.

"The sword of Gryffindor was not Dumbledore's to give away. It belongs-"

"To my brother." I interrupted.

"Yes, it belongs to Harry."

"The sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. And it wouldn't matter either way. The sword is missing. Which is why I've called you here."

He looked at me and I arched my brow.

"Oh?"

"As I said the sword is missing. We suspect that someone has taken it."

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Tell me, minister… who do you think took it?"

"The dark wizard that raised you, Miss Potter. Severus Snape."

I took a deep breath.

"I think you know where he is."

I slowly stood up.

"I don't know where my father is. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I know what you would do to him and I can't allow that. I won't."

I walked towards the door.

"And my name is Snape. Lillian Rose Snape. No matter what he's done, he's still my father and I love him. Nothing you or anyone will say can ever change that." I said.

I walked out of the house and leaned against the wall. I refused to cry, I had to remain strong. I took a deep breath and touched the phoenix bracelet.

Harry's POV

Lily loved Severus so much. Even though he'd betrayed her. When it was time for the wedding, I went upstairs to Ginny's room. Lily was fixing her hair. I knocked on the door, but she didn't look at me.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed and slowly sat down in a chair. I walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"I know it's hard right now. It'll get better. I said I was going to make sure you saw Malfoy again. As for Snape…"

I didn't know what to say. She put her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

I closed my eyes, wishing I could take her pain away. She never showed her pain. She was always so strong and resilient to everything harmful.

"Now, we have a wedding to go to." She said.

She pulled away and stood up. We walked down to the wedding and watched Bill and Fleur say I do. I started to suspect that my sister's ring meant more then what I first thought.

Lily's POV

It was a beautiful wedding. Fred and George danced with me and I had quite a bit of fun. That is, until Kingsly's patronus came.

"Scrimgour is dead. The ministry has fallen. They're coming."

My eyes slowly widened. 'They' could only mean one thing… Death Eaters.


	59. Reunion

**Short and sweet.**

* * *

Chapter 59

Reunion

Draco's POV

I was starting to lose track of time. I'd been I this depressing place for so long, even the house elf was gone.

Finally, something did happen. Although it was too soon to tell if it was good or bad. Someone was here. I was worried that the death eaters had found me. I hid myself as best I could, then waited.

Lily's POV

Hermione cast her spell, but we weren't alone.

"Spread out. Stun, do not harm." I said.

They nodded and we slowly went through the house. I went into the kitchen and quietly looked around.

"LILY!"

I turned and ran upstairs. It was Draco! I ran into his arms and cried.

"What're you doing here?"

"Snape sent me here. He said I'd be safer here than anywhere else. I think he knew you'd find me."

I smiled.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I said.

"I'm here. I won't leave you again."

"Hold it!"

I looked at Ron.

"Harry, we're not really taking him with us! Are we?"

There was no hesitation.

"Yeah we are. That's not open for discussion either. Lily trusts him, and that's good enough for me. Even if I still hate him."

I smiled at my brother and he winked. I held onto Draco and closed my eyes.

"Thanks… Harry."

My eyes flew open and I looked at Draco. He held his hand out to Harry and I held my breath. Harry slowly shook his hand.

"Draco."

I smiled and hugged my brother.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You lost everything when Snape killed Dumbledore. You won't lose Malfoy. I promise I won't let that happen."

I kissed his cheek and then went back to Draco.

Later that night, I sat in the kitchen with Draco.

"I missed you so much, Lily. It was like part of me was missing."

In put my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into my palm.

"I'll never leave you again." I whispered.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. The kiss quickly became heated and he picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, his lips never once leaving mine. He had me stand and then he looked around.

"I wish we had a bed, but would you be opposed to the kitchen table?"

I smiled and grabbed him.

"I want you. Right now!"

He smiled and lifted up to lay me on the table. I waved my wand and his cloths quickly vanished to the floor. He ripped open my shirt to expose my breasts, which he immediately took in his hands. I moaned and arched my body, pushing myself against him.

Harry's POV

The second things went silent in the kitchen I made sure to stay clear. I didn't want to know what was happening. Especially since this was technically my house. When I saw Ron heading for the kitchen I stopped him.

"Don't!"

"Why?"

"Just don't."

A look of disgust came to his face.

"In the bloody kitchen?"

"I'm pretending it's not."

He shivered and then my sister walked out with Draco.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't do anything. But this is my house and I won't tolerate any indecency."

Lily rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Then you might want to have Kreacher wash the kitchen table."

"Oh come on! Lily!"

"That's payback."

I was still disgusted.


	60. RAB

Chapter 60

R.A.B

Snape's POV

I hadn't heard from my child in almost a month. It was so hard for me to concentrate on anything without thinking about her. Wondering if she was alright. Had she found Draco yet? Had they found any of the Horcruxes? I leaned against the wall and looked out the window.

"Please, please be safe. Don't do anything foolish." I whispered.

The second I turned away I heard a tap on the window. An owl was there with a letter.

 _ **Found D. All safe.**_

 _ **Weasel**_

I sighed in relief. I was right to hide Draco there, Potter did exactly as I predicted.

Lily's POV

I wished I could tell my father more, but I couldn't risk it.

"Hey up here!"

We all went upstairs and found Harry in front of a bedroom door. It was the initials on the door that caught my attention.

"R.A.B. Reginald Arcturus Black." Hermione said.

"Sirius' brother?" Ron asked.

I looked at Harry. We searched the room but could find nothing that would help us. We all sat down in the kitchen and after a while, we heard something in the closet. Draco slowly moved in front of me. Harry moved towards the door and threw it open. It was Kreacher.

"You've been spying have you!?"

"Kreacher has been watching."

I moved around Draco. Kreacher looked at me.

"Snape."

Harry looked at me and I nodded once. I picked up the locket and looked at it.

"You know what this is, don't you Kreacher?" I asked.

Harry took the locket and held it up. Kreacher backed away.

"Have you seen this before?"

"It's master Regulus' locket."

"There were two. Where's the other one?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. I knelt down.

"You listen to me, my entire family is falling apart. You're going to tell us what you know."

Harry moved in front of it.

"Tell us."

"Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."

"But it was here, in this house?" Hermione asked.

"Mudblood!"

I slapped him.

"Don't call her that!"

"At least I'm not the only one she slaps for that." Draco muttered.

"Yes. It was here in this house, a most evil object."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Before master Regulus died, he ordered Kreacher to destroy it. But no matter how Kreacher tried nothing worked."

He looked down, ashamed.

"It wasn't your fault, Kreacher. You tried and you served your master well."

The elf looked at me, I swore I saw gratitude in his eyes.

"Well where is it now?" Draco asked.

"He came in the night. He took many things including the locket."

I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Who?" I asked.

He looked at me but said nothing.

"Who was it Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."

I balled my hands into fists and started to shake.

"Uh… you alright Lily?" Ron asked.

I looked at Harry and he nodded.

"Find him." He ordered.

Kreacher was gone with a snap and Draco put his hands on my arms.

"You alright, love?"

"I'm gonna hit him. You better not try and stop me. Any of you."

They either nodded or held up their hands. I took a deep breath and left the room. Harry came and found me.

"Hey."

He sat down next to me and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"If you want to hit him no one will stop you."

I smirked.

"I miss my father, Harry. I miss the way things used to be."

He put his arm around my shoulders.

"It will be again. I promise."

I laid my head against his shoulder.

"I really wish I could believe you right now." I whispered.


	61. Brief Meeting

Chapter 61

Brief Meeting

I sat in the kitchen playing chess with my brother.

"Check." I said.

He smirked and moved his knight.

"Checkmate."

I growled and we heard a smash. We ran upstairs wands out.

"You bloody idiot! I worked all night on that!"

Draco knocked over Ron's house of cards.

"Are you kidding me? We thought something serious happened! You scared me half to death!" I snapped.

"Sorry, love."

Ron nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Just don't do something like that again, yeah?"

They both nodded.

Later that night, I sat alone in front of the fire.

Harry's POV

Lily fell asleep in front of the fire. Malfoy picked her up and laid her on the couch. I smiled a little. He really loved her, but it still made me a little sick. I wouldn't say anything though, she'd already lost Snape.

"Snape." I whispered.

If he loved my sister so much, why did he do this?

 _"Did you ever consider that you ask too much? That you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"_

 _"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate Severus, you agreed. You agreed the second you held your daughter in your arms. There's nothing more to discuss."_

 _"Have you thought about her at all? About what she'll have to go through?!"_

 _"She's strong, intelligent, you raised her better than you think you did."_

Something about their conversation that night was strange. I hadn't had much time to think about it then. I couldn't help but wonder if Snape knew this would happen.

"What about Snape?"

I looked at Malfoy.

"This doesn't concern you." I said.

He scowled.

"See here Potter, I'm here to help you because I love Lily. I want her safe and the only way for that to happen is to help you kill the Dark Lord. But that doesn't mean I like you."

I narrowed my eyes a bit.

"I don't like you either. And I hate that my sister is with you… but…"

He arched a brow.

"But what, Potter?"

This was going to be hard to say.

"Thank you. For helping I mean."

I could see the surprise in his eyes. He nodded and I got up and went to the kitchen.

Lily's POV

When I woke up everyone else had fallen asleep. I smiled at Draco and kissed his forehead. I heard a soft noise in the kitchen. I drew my wand and went to see what it was. My brother was sitting at the table, his face in his hands.

"Harry?"

He looked at me and I sat down next to him.

"Lily… I think Snape knew this would happen."

"What?"

"That night, before everything else, I went to see Dumbledore. When I got there he was talking with Snape. He said something about Dumbledore asking too much and then Dumbledore said he wouldn't negotiate. That he agreed the second he held you in his arms."

I sighed and just hugged him. Of course, the brother-sister moment was ruined when Kreacher came through the door with Mundungus, and he wasn't alone.

"Dobby!"

"Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus." Kreacher said.

Ron, Hermione and Draco came into the kitchen.

"Let go of me!" Mundungus said.

" _Experlliarmus_!"

His wand flew to Hermione's hand. I glared at the thief.

"What are you playing at? Setting a pair of bleeding house elves on me!?"

"Count yourself lucky he didn't set Lily out on you." Draco said.

"You're letting a death eater stay with you? You have gone mad!"

I waved my wand and sent him flying into a chair.

"Sorry, muscle spasm." I said.

Harry smirked and Kreacher picked up a fork

"When you turned this place over, and don't deny it! Did you find a locket that looked like this?"

Harry held up the locket.

"Why? Was it valuable?"

Kreacher jabbed him with the fork, and none too gently.

Draco's POV

I liked this house elf.

"Kreacher, come here."

Kreacher went over to Lily and she knelt down. She whispered something and he nodded. I could've sworn I saw a small smile on his face.

"If you don't tell us, Kreacher here is going to do something very unpleasant."

"You seem pleased by it." Mundungus muttered.

"Oh, believe me I am. So I'm hoping you don't cooperate just yet."

"Lily…"

"What? You'll enjoy it too believe me."

I shrugged. My girlfriend sometimes had a dark sense of humor.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Hermione asked.

Mundungus scowled.

"Do it, Kreacher." Lily said.

MY eyes widened when Kreacher jabbed the fork directly between Mundungus' legs.

"Alright! Okay!"

Lily had a triumphant smile on her face.

"You're right, I did enjoy it." Potter said.

"There I was, selling my wares in Nocturne Alley when some Ministry hag comes and asks to see me license. She took a fancy to the locket and said she wouldn't lock me up."

"Who was she? The witch, do you remember?" Harry asked.

"No, I…"

He stopped when he saw a copy of the daily prophet.

"Well there she is." He picked it up. "Bleedin' bow and all."

He handed Harry the paper and he showed it to the rest of us.

"Oh this is going to be fun." I said.

"Potter, I know where you're gonna go with this. It's bloody suicide." I said.

"We don't have a choice, Malfoy."

"Harry, if you want to do this, we need a plan. An incredibly sophisticated, well thought plan." Lily said.

"Then we better start thinking. Malfoy can't go, they're probably looking for him. Lily could easily hide in someone's pocket."

I had an idea, and I hated myself for it.

"Turn me into a ferret."

They all looked shocked.

"What? It would be easier and I'm not letting Lily go without me. I told her father I'd protect her. And I don't want to break that promise and die."

Potter glared at me when I mentioned Snape.

"Ain't her father a death eater too?"

I grabbed Lily before she could do anything, and she struggled.

"My father is a good man! He had his reasons for doing what he's done!" she snarled.

"Lily stop."

"Get him again Kreacher!" she said.

The house elf dove forward and jabbed him with the fork again. I let her go and turned to Potter.

"So?"

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

"Uh, I don't think so. Granger or Lily can do it."

"Me?"

"You're the smart one of those two."

She seemed very proud of herself.

"And, I think you're less likely to hurt me."

"Yeah, that's probably true." Weasley said.

Lily rolled her eyes before looking at Mundungus.

"If you breathe a word to anyone about where we are or what we're about to do, you won't have to worry about Kreacher. I'll come after you myself. My father taught me a lot of things."

His face paled before he ran.

"You really do scare people."

"It's a gift."

I smiled and put my arm around her.

"A gift I hope our kids get one day."

Her eyes widened and in seconds she was kissing me.

"Oi!"

Unfortunately, she stepped back.

"Sorry."

"What did he say to get that reaction?"

"Why? Wanna try it on your girlfriend, Potter?"

Weasley glared at me and I smirked.

"Harry, I'm not telling you."

"Now I really wanna know."

"Don't we have a plan to come up with?" I said.

"Yes we do. I always had a feeling that one day I'd do something like this. Dad once said my twisted mind could bring down the ministry." Lily said.

"Lily, about your… about Snape."

"He's still my father no matter what he's done."

"But he-"

"He must have had a bloody good reason!" she shouted.

She stormed out of the room and I glared at him.

"You better fix this. It doesn't matter what he's done, he's still the man who raised her and loved her." I snapped.

Potter sighed and went after her.


	62. An Unfortunate Turn

Chapter 62

An Unfortunate Turn

Lily's POV

Harry knocked on the wall and I looked at him angrily.

"Lily I'm sorry. I should know by now that no matter what you'll always love him. I never thought I'd say this, but Malfoy's right. He's… he's your father."

I slowly looked at my brother in shock.

"He raised you and he does love you. Which is why it makes no sense why he'd do this."

He sat down next to me and took my hand.

"Dad always said that everything he did was to protect me. To make sure I lived a good life." I said softly.

He squeezed my hand and I looked at him.

"So, breaking into the Ministry of Magic?"

"I think we've done crazier things in our lives. Our first year at Hogwarts comes to mind. And it's not like we've never gotten into the Ministry before."

"True, but there was no one there last time." I said.

"True."

"We'll figure it out. We always do. And I'm gonna enjoy seeing Malfoy as a ferret again."

"Hey, he's doing it to help."

"Yeah, yeah I know. And I am grateful. Especially because he makes you happy. After what happened with Snape and everything, he's still here for you." He said.

Draco knocked on the door.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. Just don't do anything indecent in my house."

I smirked and Harry kissed my cheek.

"Everything'll work out."

"I hope so." I said.

He left and Draco looked at me.

"Any news from him?"

Draco was the only one who knew I was still in contact with my dad. I shook my head and he sat down next to me.

"I'm sure he's fine.

I leaned into him and he put his arms around me.

"I still think this plan is insane. I mean, breaking into the Ministry of Magic? Couldn't we just corner her when she goes home or something?"

"I'm just going along with what my brother says. And what if her entire house is pink? I'd rather die than see that."

He laughed and I wrapped my arms around him. He held me in his strong arms and I closed my eyes.

Draco's POV

I wanted to take her mind off everything, even if it was just for a minute.

"Do you remember the Yule Ball?"

She smiled and nodded.

"And dad walking around outside busting students in carriages."

I laughed.

"That will forever be a fond memory. Along with the one where he walked in and completely told off Moody, er… well it wasn't Moody but you know what I mean."

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I have to show you something."

She started digging through her bag and pulled out a few pieces of paper.

"Dad wrote this to me and left where he knew I would find it. He did what he did to protect me."

I read the letter and then took Draco's hand.

"It sounds like he knows what he's doing. I mean, he beat the crap out of Lockhart."

I laughed and nodded. Someone knocked on the door frantically. Ron came in with a smile on his face.

"I found a camera! I might not be the one turning you into a ferret, but I'm sure as hell taking a picture you donk!"

He ran off and Draco sighed.

"I can talk to him."

"No, I have an idea."

I arched my brow and he smiled.

Snape's POV

A very small owl found me with a little envelope. I barely had time to get the envelope before it flew off. Inside was a picture of two weasels. I knew one had to be my daughter, but as I looked at the other one, I saw it was a ferret. The letters DM and LS were on the back. If Draco agreed to be turned into a ferret…

"She's doing something extremely stupid."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Of all the thing she had to get from Potter, it had to be his troublemaking gene!"

Now I was even more worried than before.

Draco's POV

We got the locket, but everything had gone wrong after that. We could no longer return to Potter's house and Weasely went and got his arm splinched. It was so bad even I felt sorry for him. Granger knew what to do and this left Lily and Potter to pitch the tent. I had to wait to be turned back into myself. I looked at Weasley.

"He's not… not going to…"

"Of course not!" Granger snapped.

I bit my lip and looked down. I heard Lily casting spells and Granger soon joined her. Potter finished with the tent and I stood there not knowing what to do. Blood didn't bother me, but I could see the muscle tissue in his arm.

"You're… you're gonna be okay Weasley."

Hermione looked at me gratefully.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Get the bandages from my bag."

I nodded.

Lily's POV

As I helped my brother pitch the tent, I saw Draco doing everything he could to help Ron. I smiled and tapped Harry's shoulder. I nodded towards the others and he looked over.

"I told you, he's a good person. He has a good heart."

I swore I saw a small smile on his face. Once we had the tent up, we got Ron inside and laid him on a cot. I turned to Draco and took him in my arms.

"I'll take the first watch then."

Draco kissed my forehead and then walked outside. I looked at Harry.

"You need to get used to him. Because I'm going to marry him one day."

He looked like he was gonna be sick. I smirked and shook my head before going out to be with Draco.


	63. Try and Try Again

Chapter 63

Try and Try Again

Draco's POV

The next morning we tried everything we could to destroy the locket. Nothing worked. We tried every spell we knew but nothing could even scratch it. Potter put it around his neck.

"We can't leave it lying around."

We nodded and tried to think of some other way.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you how to destroy these things?" I asked Potter.

He shook his head and Weasley looked frustrated.

"Uh… how's the arm?"

He looked at me.

"Hurts."

I nodded. I was trying to get along with him as best I could. For Lily's sake. As a few days went by, Potter seemed to be on a short fuse. Weasley was listening to the radio and it seemed to frustrate him more than it would seem. Potter seemed in a trance.

"Potter?"

Lily looked at him and sighed. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, come back." She said gently.

He looked around.

"You can't let him in, Harry. Dumbledore himself said it. You have to close your mind. It's too dangerous—"

"It's not a candle I can blow out, Hermione! It always burns even if it's just a flicker. Can you understand that?" he said.

He sounded a little ill tempered.

"What did you see?" Lily asked.

"He's found him. Vol-" he looked at the tent. "You-Know-Who. He's found Gregoravitch."

I frowned and Lily took my hand.

"The wandmaker?" Granger asked.

"Yeah. How's you know?"

"Viktor got his wand from Gregoravitch. Most of the Durmstrang students did. What's he got to do with You-Know-Who?"

"He wants something Gregoravicth once had. Dunno what though. But he's desperate to have it, like his life depends on it." He said.

The radio squawked and Potter turned angrily.

"Don't! It comforts him." Granger said.

"It sets my teeth on edge! What does he expect to hear? Good news?"

"I think he just hopes he doesn't hear bad news. I think we all hope that." Lily said.

"How long before he can travel?"

I didn't like his tone.

"We don't know. Lily and I… we're doing our best."

"Well you're not doing enough!"

"Oi! I don't see you doing anything but moping around." I said.

"Draco!"

"And what've you been doing, Malfoy!?"

Granger and Lily got between us.

"Take it off." Granger said.

We all looked at her.

"Take it off. Now."

He slowly took off the locket and handed it to her.

"Better?"

'Yeah loads."

He looked at Lily.

"Sorry."

She hugged him and then walked off.

"It's cold. Even though it's been lying against your skin for days. We need to take it in turns." She said.

We both nodded. She put it around her neck and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It feels… evil. I guess that's the only word I could use."

"I don't like it. The sooner we get rid of it, the better. The elf said it was evil." I said.

"On that, we will always agree." Potter told me.

I smirked. I looked at Granger.

"Just uh… be careful with that… Hermione."

She smiled a bit when I said her first name.

"Well, if I'm gonna be around, and I plan to, I should start using your proper name right?"

"Right."

I nodded and went to get firewood.

Lily's POV

I took first watch that night. The radio was crackling inside and then I heard,

"… _Severus Snape is the newly appointed headmaster of Hogwarts…_ "

My eyes widened. Harry came out and looked at me.

"Did you hear it?"

All I could do was nod.

"I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything."

He knelt down and hugged me. I closed my eyes and hugged him tightly. I was worried about my father, but I could never tell Harry. I couldn't tell him why dad had done what he did.

"Why don't you go on in? I'll take over the watch. Get some rest, Malfoy's already asleep."

I nodded and kissed my brother's cheek.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too. Everything will work out." He said.

I nodded and went inside. Hermione and Ron were asleep. I went further into the tent and found Draco. I smiled when I saw him. Whenever he slept, he was always so handsome. Not that he wasn't handsome when he was awake. I sat down on the edge of the cot and took a deep breath.

"Lily?"

Draco sat up and looked at me.

"Dad's been made headmaster of Hogwarts." I whispered.

He sighed and put his arm around me.

"I wish Weasley wouldn't listen to that bloody thing. I'm sorry, darling."

I shook my head.

"It's okay. At least I know where dad is."

He rubbed my arm and I looked at him.

"I just want this to all be over, you know? I want everything to go back to normal."

"I know, I know. We all do." He said gently.

I laid my head against his chest and sighed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

He laid back down with me in his arms.

"Try and get some sleep." He told me.

He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes. I thought about how everything was before. When I was growing up, before Hogwarts. Or the day I met Draco and the time I've spent with my brother. I managed to fall asleep with those thoughts in my head and in my heart.

Harry's POV

The enchantments worked… but the snatcher could smell Hermione's perfume. We went back to the tent and Ron woke up.

"We have to go. We're not safe here."

"What?"

"Snatchers."

'I told you, Ron's not strong enough to apparate."

"Then we'll have to go on foot."

I walked over to wake up my sister, but she looked so tired. I bit my lip and woke up Malfoy.

"Quiet. We have to leave. Snatchers are around. Help us pack up and let her sleep a little longer."

He nodded and very carefully got up.


End file.
